<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Who Had a Choice by lils21051</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285026">The Boy Who Had a Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lils21051/pseuds/lils21051'>lils21051</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Battle of Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dracomalfoysmut, F/F, Fans, Fast Moving, Fights, First Time, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Kink, LGBT, Lover - Freeform, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Original Character - Freeform, POV First Person, Redemption, Romance, Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spicy, Story, War, draco - Freeform, firststory, nevillelongbottom, toxic, wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lils21051/pseuds/lils21051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Dagon had expected many things from her final two years at Hogwarts, but falling in love with the boy she had grown to hate since 1st year was not one of them. After breaking up with her girlfriend, she'd thought that having to go back to school and face her would be the hardest part but after finding herself in a toxic, twisted new relationship and experiencing horrors she never thought possible, that was the least of her worries. With new drama following Olive round every corner, would she be enough to persuade Draco to make the right choice or would she be left heartbroken and alone?</p><p>A retelling of the last two Harry Potter books, the story I think Draco Malfoy deserved and how it should've gone if he'd got the redemption he deserved. This is a fast moving, toxic, smutty story with both original and new characters included. Enjoy :)<br/>- SMUT WARNING SO please do not read my story if you are under the age of 16 as there is a lot of sexual content!<br/>THEY ARE BOTH 17/18 IN THIS STORY btw<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Important Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Please feel free to reach out to me in anyway, I answer all of my DM's and I love speaking to you all. I want you all to know that I'm here for all of you no matter what, sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger online than it is to someone you know, this is a safe place for everyone.</p>
<p>Insta: lils21051</p>
<p>TikTok: Lils21051</p>
<p>Email: lils21051@outlook.com</p>
<p>Wattpad: Lils21051</p>
<p>or just DM me on here, I love hearing new ideas from you guys!!!</p>
<p>PLAYLIST (to come):</p>
<p>Apple Music:</p>
<p>Spotify:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I glared at the white-blonde haired boy sat in front of me. Every year since we started at Hogwarts, the one and only Draco Malfoy had taken it upon himself to make my life miserable, from the minute we stepped foot onto the train. You would think now that we were heading to our sixth year, he would have grown up a bit yet here he was sat throwing crumpled up bits of paper at me while I tried to read my book.</p><p>"Do you mind?" I said, picking the bits of paper out of my hair.</p><p>"No, I don't actually" he replied smirking at me.</p><p>"Why can't you go sit with your little minions and bother them instead."</p><p>"Because Olivia, it's funny watching you get so wound up." He shrugged as he threw another bit of paper at me. I waved my wand, sending all the little bits of paper right back at him causing him to let out a high-pitched yelp. He made a vulgar gesture at me as I let out a harsh laugh.</p><p>"You'll pay for that. Better watch your back, Dagon" he said with a glare, which only made me laugh harder</p><p>"If you say so, Malfoy" I sighed, picking my book back up. I hated the boy with a passion but with us both being in the same house and on the quidditch team it meant we spent an unfortunate amount of time around each other. If he wasn't such a pretentious prick all the time, we probably would have been great friends.</p><p>I glanced at him from across the carriage, he'd grown again. In our first year I was a full head taller than him and now I barely reached his shoulders. He was by no means unattractive and in fact I'd had a huge crush on him for the first three years of Hogwarts until I realised how nasty he was and now all we did was fight. Watching him from where I sat, I could see the dark circles that had formed under his eyes, and he'd seemed to have lost the spark in his face. I just shook my head and turned away from him, I didn't care, and it wasn't my problem.</p><p>~</p><p>I sauntered into the great hall and headed towards the Slytherin table. I was in a foul mood, knowing what I was going to have to face this year and the little food I'd eaten during the journey here. I glared at two scrawny second years who were sat in my seat until they shuffled away with their heads down. I huffed as I sat myself down opposite my best friend, Lola, who only laughed and rolled her eyes at me.</p><p>"You know Liv, you could have just asked them to move. You're intimidating enough without the dirty looks. Everyone in the school knows you and how powerful you are" Lola said, clearly unbothered by my mood.</p><p>"Yes, but where would the fun in that be" I replied, smirking as I stuck two fingers up at her. We've been best friends since our first class together in first year, she was one of the few people who wasn't threatened by me - mainly because she was twice as scary as me. She was always there for me through everything, she even stuck up for me to my parents when I came out as bisexual and I had spent last summer with her family when they kicked me out of the house.</p><p>"Eat something before you bite my head off too" she said shoving a huge plate of food in front of my face and I smiled at her gratefully, shovelling as much as I could into my mouth.</p><p>"Oi, Dagon, I heard Mia cheated on you and dumped you this summer!" Crabbe shouted from a few seats down, Goyle snickering along beside him.</p><p>"And what about it Crabbe?" I shot back, my mood worsening at the sight of them both.</p><p>"He's just saying" Goyle added, "imagine how pathetic you must feel getting cheated on by some filthy mudblood Ravenclaw"</p><p>"Fuck off, you gits" I spat, reaching for my wand.</p><p>"Olivia!" Lola warned as she gripped my hand, lowering my wand.</p><p>"Don't." I said, glaring at her.</p><p>"They're not worth it" she said softly. I looked over at them both who were still snickering as they told Draco what they'd just said as if it was the funniest thing ever. I rolled my eyes and stood up before I could even see Draco's response.</p><p>"You can't leave, Liv!" Lola hissed as I turned to walk away "Dumbledore hasn't done his speech yet."</p><p>"Just watch me." I said as I stormed out the great hall into the Slytherin dorm and collapsed onto the sofa.</p><p>2 minutes later I heard to common room door open and then close again followed by the smell of expensive cologne and mint filling the air.</p><p>"If you don't keep your bloody minions in better check Malfoy, I will not hesitate from hexing them again." I said without looking up.</p><p>"I highly encourage that you do" he chuckled "I'm surprised Crabbe had the balls to say that to you after the pig tail you gave him last year." I chuckled remembering the last time I'd lost my temper around the three of them. "I am sorry about Mia though Olivia, I always thought you could do better than that dirty mud blood for what it's worth anyway."</p><p>"Whatever, I've had all summer to move on and get over her, so I don't care anymore. I just hate that other people knowing my business. Especially those two gits!" I spat, sitting up to look at him. He was shuffling on his feet, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, clearly uncomfortable as he refused to make eye contact with me but he still had an air of dominance that surrounded him. "Malfoy if you don't say something mean to be right now, I will have to punch you. I need at least one thing to stay normal this year."</p><p>"Seems a bit harsh even for me to kick you when you're already down," he said, ducking as I chucked a cushion at him. "Well, now I know you're okay I'm going back to the great hall to finish my food." He stuck his middle finger up at me, his eyes twinkling as he laughed before walking out and leaving me on my own. I blinked in shock over what had just happened, maybe Draco had finally matured enough to be a decent person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I curled up on the sofa in front of the fire for what seemed like hours before the loud commotion of the first years being shown around the common room pulled me away from my thoughts. I reluctantly stood up and dragged myself to my dorm room which Lola and I had being sharing since first year. I started unpacking my trunk when Lola came in and shoved my timetable in my face.</p><p>"Here. You owe me big time, Snape nearly caught me taking yours too." She said to me as she pulled on her robes, the green embellishments a bright contrast to her dark skin, which only made her even more unbelievably stunning. It was no wonder she had her pick of every boy in the school, she reminded me of an ancient goddess</p><p>"Thank you," I murmured pulling her into a tight hug. "Love you!"</p><p>"Love you too. Now get dressed before you start getting all soppy on me and we're late for potions." I just rolled my eyes before pulling my own robes on and headed to my first class.</p><p>Potions has always been one of my least favourite subjects. It bored me, it was just following a list of instructions and ingredients. However, that didn't stop me from excelling at the class, which was enough to impress Snape, no matter how much I told him how pointless I thought it was. This year though, we had a new teacher: Horace Slughorn. I kept my head down as I got stuck into our task to create a Draught of Living Death with a prize of a vial of Felix Felicis potion, enough liquid luck to last 12 hours, for the person who could make it best.</p><p>I'd made this potion enough before, so I knew what I was doing without having to look in my textbook which earned an eye roll from Draco when he noticed. I just smirked at him as he added too much valerian root causing it to blow up, splashing a dark liquid in his face.</p><p>"What are you laughing at, Dagon? " he hissed.</p><p>"Speak to me like that again Malfoy and I'll pour your shit potion down your throat." I spat back.</p><p>"I'm so scared!" He muttered sarcastically before walking off to clean his face. I bit my tongue and carried on making my potion, determined not to get into as many fights this year. I was just adding my final ingredient when Harry Potter was awarded the prize for the best potion, my jaw clenched with frustration. Potter was terrible at potions, this was ridiculous. After Slughorn had gone around and checked everyone's work, he awarded me second place. Second was the first to lose, and even worse when it was to Potter of all people. Even Hermione looked pissed off that she hadn't been able to perfect her own potion.</p><p>"Ha, second place" Draco said, following me out the classroom "not so cocky now are you, Dagon?" his little minions sniggering along behind him.</p><p>"Will you fuck off, Malfoy!" I hissed, giving him a vulgar gesture over my shoulder as I stalked away to my next class. My bad mood was getting worse and worse as the day went on, at least it was quidditch try outs after lunch, and I was team captain this year.</p><p>~</p><p>I stood in front of my mirror, braiding my long hair back out of my face ready to head out to the field. I looked myself over, the dark green of my Slytherin sweatshirt matched the colour of my eyes making them even brighter. I pulled my trainers on and headed out onto the field only to bump straight into Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"Alright Dagon, you know how this goes. You're the team captain now so make me seeker again and my father will buy everyone on the team a new broom. Besides you already know how good I am, not like you're going to find anyone better than me." He whispered in my ear, gripping my elbow. I shoved him off and pushed him into the wall.</p><p>"If you want a place on my team Malfoy, you will earn it fair and square" I shoved a pointed finger into his chest. "You will try out like everyone else and then if I think you're good enough you can join us. But if you think for even one second that you can buy me out so easily with daddy's money, I will make sure you never set foot onto another quidditch field again, do you understand?" He just pushed my hand off him as I glared at him. </p><p>"I'll see you on the field then." He said, smirking at me as he walked off to join the others. My fist clenched at my sides, that was one of our most pleasant interactions, I knew they wouldn't all be that nice if I had to put up with him on my team for the next year.</p><p>As much as I hated to admit it, Draco was an excellent seeker. I watched him playing out on the field with the rest of the students, he was by far the fastest player out there. The two giant seventh years who had both been Slytherins beaters for the last 6 years had absolutely no competition for their spots on the team either, they were vicious and terrifying and I smiled as I watched them practice their drills, sending the bludgers flying across the pitch.</p><p>"You know, you're not doing much to impress me just stood there doing nothing." I said to Draco as he landed next to me, sweat glistening on his skin despite the cold air. </p><p>"Olivia, you've played on the same team as me for the last 5 years and I've seen you watching me for most of this practice, why don't you just save us all some time and announce me as seeker now so we can all go about the rest of our day." He said earning himself a glare and an eye roll from me, I was seconds away from slapping that cocky grin right off his face.</p><p>"You'll be on the bench all season if you keep up that attitude" I responded through gritted teeth. God this boy was getting on my last nerves today.</p><p>"I presume you'll be a chaser again, and those two buffoons will be beaters if only because they're too terrifying to kick off the team and you'd be stupid not to keep them," he said, with a small laugh "who are you thinking for keeper? Is Lola not coming back this year to be chaser with you?" I looked across at him, rubbing my temples at the headache that was now forming there.</p><p>"Lola's parents decided that she needs to focus more on her schoolwork after her shocking grades last year and won't let her try out again. I offered to tutor her, but she wouldn't have any of it, I don't think she even wanted to come back with me as team captain. She says I'm too bossy."</p><p>"Wonder where she got that idea from," he muttered under his breath. </p><p>"Well, if it means us winning then I'm fine with being bossy. Better than being some pathetic loser who gets nothing done." He just laughed at me.</p><p>"You sound like such a Slytherin," he chuckled. I sighed, shivering in the cold, wishing I'd worn my joggers instead of my shorts. "You'd probably be warmer if you actually joined us up there instead of just stood watching us, you'd probably get a better view too," He stated with a smirk as he tugged on my braid before flying off to join the rest of the team. I just stuck my fingers up at him before hopping on my own broom to join them all.</p><p>I pinned up the team list in the common room. I'd decided on a fourth-year girl as the keeper, two fifth year boys to be our other chasers and some other students to be on the reserve team. With one month until our first game against Ravenclaw, I was going to have to train them hard if we wanted any hope at winning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are 20 bloody minutes late Malfoy! Where the hell have you been?" I shouted as I stormed across the field to him. He wasn't even in his quidditch uniform, he just stood there in his black turtleneck and blazer, leaning against the wall smirking at me.</p><p>"Yeah, Dagon, about that. I'm going to have to miss practice today. And tomorrow actually, I have more important matters to attend to, besides we both know I'm good enough without needing to come to all of these extra practices" he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking me up and down. My vision went red with rage as I approached him.</p><p>"Like hell you are Draco. You are not going to kick up all that fuss about me making you seeker and then not even bother to show up to practice. You are part of this team Draco and I'm not going to let you ruin it with whatever drama you've got yourself into this time okay? So, go get changed and I expect you out on the field in 5 minutes." I hissed, clenching my fists at my side ready to punch him.</p><p>"I'm really sorry Olivia, but I can't make practice today." He actually had the nerve to look guilty about it. "I promise I will make it up to you and I'll do my best to be here tomorrow but I need to go, I'm already late." My hands were shaking, I was livid with him.</p><p>"If you leave now, do not bother coming back. Ever. I will find someone to replace you!" He just shrugged at me and stalked off. I spent the next 40 minutes pushing myself and the rest of the team through intense drills, which did nothing to simmer the boiling rage in my gut. I stayed out there long after the rest of the team had left, only leaving when my muscles were so stiff and sore, I could barely walk back into my room.</p><p>"Bad day?" Lola muttered, noting the door I slammed behind me.</p><p>"I cannot STAND Malfoy. I went against my better judgement and put him on the team and now he's not even bothering to show up to practice which means the rest of us are going to pay for my stupid decision!" I was pacing up and down the room as i ranted on."And our first match is against Mia and her team for Merlin's sake, which means we have to win because I will not humiliate myself like that in front of her. I don't know what to do, I'm never going to find a better seeker but if he never shows up to practice this team is not going to work!" I huffed as I collapsed down onto my bed, running my hands over my face.</p><p>"Olive, I love you, but you are taking all this way too seriously. We've been back here a week, no one's had time to settle in properly yet. He probably had a good reason to miss practice, give him another chance before you kick him off the team. Also, can you please go shower before you stay in here any longer because you absolutely reek of sweat." Lola replied, to which I glared at her. She was right but I wasn't going to let her know that. I grabbed my towel and shower caddy and headed to the showers without a word. "You only hate me right now because you know I'm right" she shouted after me in a sing song voice.</p><p>I snuck into the prefect's bathroom and let myself soak in the hot water until my mind was numb.   By the time I'd made my way back to my room, Lola was passed out in her bed, snoring loudly. I sighed as I pulled on a sweatshirt and my grey joggers and put my glasses on, getting ready to climb into my bed and read my book. A note slipped under the door making me jump.</p><p>Olivia, I really am sorry about earlier today. How about a private practice to make up for it?</p><p>Meet me on the field at 11pm.</p><p>Malfoy x</p><p>I rolled my eyes and put on my trainers and made my way back outside, I wasn't bothered whether we practiced or not I just wanted him to explain and give a good reason for where he was. I pulled my damp hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head and wrapped my arms around myself as I stepped outside. Draco was stood against the wall waiting for me, still in his all black outfit from earlier.</p><p>"You don't particularly look like you're dressed ready for a practice" I said, eyeing him up and down, trying to ignore how good he looked.</p><p>"Okay, I might have lied about that, I just needed to see you and figured that was the only way I could get you to come down here." I glared at him. "I really am sorry that I had to miss practice."</p><p>"Can you at least tell me where you were? You know how important this is to me it's not fair for you to do that." I knew I sounded pathetic, but I couldn't help myself, I was so mentally and physically exhausted I didn't have it in me to stay angry at him.</p><p>"I can't Olivia, I really am sorry." He walked towards me slowly, he smelt of mint and expensive cologne, his blonde hair was falling into his face. "Please can you just forgive me?" The softness in his face and voice was nothing like the Draco I'd known for the last few years. It made me look at him differently.</p><p>"Okay fine, whatever Malfoy. But you owe me big time. One more foot out of line and I will cast every hex I know on you, alright?"</p><p>"I would expect nothing less, Dagon." He grinned at me and I couldn't help as I grinned back up at him. "I haven't seen you smile at me like that in years" he said under his breath, "you look nice when you're not acting so uptight and angry at the world"</p><p>"I'm not angry at the world Malfoy, I am angry at you!" I snapped as he laughed softly, giving me butterflies in my stomach. I studied his face, the boy looked exhausted, those dark circles under his eyes were even darker than before and his skin was deathly pale. "Are you okay?" I asked.</p><p>"What? Yeah I'm fine." He said, almost defensively. "Anyway, we should head back up to the dorms before we get caught." He walked off without even waiting for my response and I had no choice but to follow him back up to the common room.</p><p>~</p><p>The next morning, I felt heavy as I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I pulled on my skirt and knee-high grey socks and opted for a shirt, my green tie and a dark grey sweatshirt instead of my heavy robes. After fastening up my Dr Martens I applied a thick line of eyeliner to my eyes and some mascara followed by some blush and bronzer to contour my face. I shook my hair out, letting my brown curls fall down my back as I picked up my books and quill ready for my lessons, tucking my wand down the side of my boot.</p><p>"God you look hot!" Lola whistled as she linked arms with me, dragging me to our defence against the dark arts class.</p><p>"I know right?" I said winking at her as she pressed a kiss to my cheek.</p><p>We sat down in our usual seats at the back of the classroom, I leant back in my chair as Draco and his minions sat next to us both. I rolled my eyes at him with a sigh and he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Snape slamming the door opening and stalking to the front of the room.</p><p>"Look who finally got the dark arts teaching job" I muttered to Lola.</p><p>"I know, I wonder if he'll stop being so miserable now that his life goal is fulfilled" she replied.</p><p>"I wouldn't count on it" I snorted.</p><p>Snape began passing around the worksheets for the class, apparently this is how he believed we should all learn how to defend ourselves rather than actually practicing spells - raising lots of arguments from the other students. I just got my head stuck in, scribbling down all my answers. I'd finished the work after 15 minutes so pulled out my textbook and started reading ahead.</p><p>"Psst, Dagon!" Draco whispered "I'm stuck, give me your answers?"</p><p>"Piss off, Malfoy!" I hissed back.</p><p>"Please Dagon, don't be so uptight," he said.</p><p>"Will you be quiet before you get me into trouble, I am not doing your work for you!" He just stared at me, his hand outstretched asking for my paper. "No. You're like the smartest person in this class, do it yourself!" He glared at me.</p><p>"Do you always have to be so selfish?"</p><p>"Mr Malfoy, Miss Dagon, do we have a problem here?" Snape said coming up behind us both, making me jump.</p><p>"No sir, not at all" I said, smiling up at him sweetly.</p><p>"Detention both of you, I don't want any more disturbances in my class."</p><p>We both mumbled a polite "sorry sir" as he walked off and I glared at Draco, giving him a vulgar gesture before turning away from him. Every time I thought this boy was starting to redeem himself, he just goes straight back to his usual, immature ways, I was done with him and all of his pathetic drama.</p><p>I managed to ignore Draco for the rest of the day, sitting and working on new spells with Lola in the library during our free periods. I just wanted to go to bed, I couldn't believe I was stuck in detention with him.</p><p>I stormed into the room and sat myself down at the opposite side to Draco, avoiding his gaze. I kept my face neutral the whole time I was sat there, not letting him get under my skin or know how angry I was with him. After 45 minutes of doing nothing, Snape dismissed us, and I quickly gathered my stuff and headed out towards my room. I made it halfway down the corridor before I felt him grab my elbow, turning me round the face him.</p><p>"What, so you're ignoring me now?" He smirked at me.</p><p>"I don't see why I should bother wasting any of my time or energy on you." I snarled at him.</p><p>"Oh, come on Olivia, I thought we were friends now! It was just one detention, it's not the end of the world. You're here nearly everyday anyway!" he said.</p><p>"Friends? Draco, we have never been anything close to friends and we never will be. I am sick of you dragging me and everyone else around you into whatever mess you create for yourself, you're not ruining my future like that. You're a nasty piece of work and I want nothing to do with you." He flinched at the harshness of my words, I almost felt bad.</p><p>"Oh well I am so sorry, forgive me for ever thinking you had a sense of humour about these things. You think you're so bloody smart and so much better than the rest of us, well you're not. You're nothing, Dagon!" He spat at me, getting so close to my face I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. "Get your head out of your arse." Anger curled up hot in my gut, I folded my arms across my chest and looked him up and down, my nostrils flaring in distaste for the rotten boy stood in front of me. I just turned my back on him and walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of our first quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Which meant not only did I have to put up with Draco, I had to face Mia and her new girlfriend, Sarah. The bitch she cheated on me with. I was going over the game play with my team when Draco walked in, late as usual. I barely even looked his way; in the last three weeks I'd perfected acting as though he didn't exist.</p><p>"Alright guys, grab you brooms and let's go. And if we lose, be prepared to be in extra practices every morning and night for the next month, okay?" I said with a wink as I grinned at them all. My team followed me out onto the field and got into their positions. Mia was her team's chaser and her new girlfriend was their seeker. I ground my teeth together and flew up into the air. </p><p>15 minutes into the game and we were winning. I'd scored us 30 points and Harry, one of the other chasers had scored another 20 points and Ravenclaw were yet to score anything. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco dive downwards, closely followed by Sarah which meant he'd found the snitch. I watched Draco chase the snitch around the field, if he caught this we'd win. I was so distracted watching the pair of them that I didn't notice the bludger flying directly for me, luckily one of the giant beaters knocked it out of the way before it hit me, only to send it straight into Mia, hitting her straight in the stomach. She let out a shriek as she went tumbling down which stopped Sarah in her tracks as she turned around and flew towards her, leaving Draco chasing the snitch alone. He reached out and grabbed and the crowd let out a huge cheer, celebrating our win as we all flew to the ground. I hugged my team, cheering and congratulating them all when Sarah stormed towards me, Mia limping behind her.</p><p>"You did that on purpose!" she screamed at me</p><p>"Excuse me? How dare you speak to me like that" I shouted it right back, I felt Draco walk up behind me.</p><p>"You purposely sent that bludger at Mia so I would go help her and he could catch the snitch" she spat, pointing at Draco.</p><p>"Are you serious right now? Please do enlighten me on how I could have possibly planned all that out, it was obviously an accident!" I sneered right back at her.</p><p>"You're a Slytherin" Mia added "It's in your nature to cheat, anything to win right?"</p><p>"Oh, that is RICH coming from you Mia! The irony of you calling me a cheater!" I laughed in her face, my fists clenching at my sides. She stepped back in embarrassment when she realised what she'd said but Sarah stepped forwards.</p><p>"Watch yourself Olivia, she's with me now so get over it, I think you need to grow up a bit and learn how to play fair" she hissed at me.</p><p>"We did play fair, not that we would even need to cheat to beat you," Draco said coolly. "It doesn't look good to be a sore loser, I think it's you who needs to watch themselves, filthy mud-blood" Sarah stepped forwards, wand in hand as she went to cast a spell on Draco but my fist collided with her nose before she even had chance to get the first word out.</p><p>"You bitch" she spat, blood dripping down her face. I just smiled, baring my teeth at her as I walked off to the changing room, wiping her blood off my knuckles with my robe.</p><p>Draco hurried after me and had grabbed an ice pack from somewhere which he handed to me as I sat down on the bench.</p><p>"Nice shot," he said, watching me closely as I winced at the throbbing pain that was now shooting down my hand.</p><p>"Thanks." I sighed, "God that felt good. Well done for catching the snitch by the way, I know you would have caught it even if all of that hadn't happened," I added, grinning up at him and he sat down next to me, smiling.</p><p>"Thank you, we played well today. Maybe I should listen to you more often"</p><p>"You think?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>"I am really sorry about what I said to you the other week, I didn't mean a word of it and I have no idea why I said it. I've just got a lot going on and it wasn't fair to take it out on you." His voice was quiet and he kept his head down, studying a spot on the floor as though it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.</p><p>"It's okay, Draco, I forgive you. I'm sorry for what I said too, you didn't deserve that from me. But just so you know you can talk to me about whatever it is you've got going on, I'd much rather that than you taking your bad moods out on me."</p><p>"I know, thank you. How about we just start over, try being friends?" he asked, holding his hand out.</p><p>"Alright then, friends" I shook his hand, trying to ignore how soft his hand felt in mine.</p><p>"I'll see you at the party later Olivia. Make sure you keep icing your hand." He said, walking out of the changing room. I smiled as I watched him leave, yes maybe we could be friends.</p><p>~</p><p>I grabbed the bottle of vodka off the table that one of the seventh years had brought and poured myself and Lola three shots each which we downed before joining the rest of Slytherin dancing in the common room. Everyone was congratulating me as they walked past, even some of the Ravenclaw's who we'd invited to celebrate with us. I just smiled and thanked them all politely, no one dared mention the fight that had happened just a few hours earlier, or the giant purple bruise and the cuts that had formed on my hand.</p><p>I headed back towards the makeshift bar as Lola left, hand in hand with one of the seventh year Slytherin boys, giggling in his ear. I took a deep breath as I looked down at what I was wearing, a pair of black mom jeans with a khaki green satin, cowl neck crop top and my usual doc's. I'd opted for an array of silver rings and earrings and Lola had insisted on straightening my hair. I had even made an effort to style it half up half down, with a few shorter strands coming lose and framing my face at the front. I had a applied a bit more make up than usual and I knew I looked good, even better than I usually did. I grabbed another drink and walked over to the edge of the room, trying to get my head to focus when I spotted Sarah and Mia sat next to the fireplace. Mia was sat on her knee, gently looking after her very clearly broken nose.</p><p>"I heard that her nose was so badly broken that they couldn't use magic to fix it and they had to reset it by hand" Draco whispered coming up behind me.</p><p>"Good." Was all I said as I downed the rest of my drink, turning to face him. He was wearing dark jeans with a black shirt which he'd left the top few buttons undone on. His blonde hair was styled neatly back out of his face and my stomach did a somersault at the sight of him, there was just something about the sheer confidence he had that made him 10x more attractive and I hated him even more for it. </p><p>"We could make them jealous, if you wanted," he whispered softly to me. I blinked in surprise. He must be drunk, very very drunk.</p><p>"How would we do that?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes, playing along with whatever game it was he was playing.</p><p>"Well first, I could do this," he breathed as he leant over me, pinning me against the wall while one hand trailed up my arm. "And then this," he said, his hand coming to rest on my throat, his rings cold against my skin. His eyes glazed over as he looked me up and down, licking his lips. I almost pinched myself just to check that this was real and just happening in my imagination.</p><p>"And then what?" My voice was so quiet, and I swallowed hard. Apparently it didn't take much alcohol to make me forget what a dick Draco was.</p><p>"And then" he said, smirking at me "I could kiss you."</p><p>"So, do it" I murmured, pulling him closer to me. </p><p>He didn't hesitate as his mouth crashed into mine, his hand squeezing my throat gently while his other hand gripped my hair. I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss as his tongue grazed over my bottom lip. I could taste the alcohol in his mouth as I explored it with my own tongue, and he moaned softly as I tugged on his hair. I wanted more. Draco moved the hand from my hair down my back and squeezed my ass before lifting my leg up by the back of my thigh to his hip level as he pressed his full body against mine. I whimpered as he squeezed my throat harder. He pulled away, dropping my leg while he pressed sloppy kisses down my neck. I moaned his name, tipping my head back so he had better access until he stopped and rested his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily, his lips were slightly pink and swollen and his cheeks were flushed.</p><p>"Do you think they were watching?" His voice was barely a whisper as he me moved his hand from my neck to cup my chin, running his thumb over my lips. </p><p>"I don't know" I said, "I don't really care."</p><p>"Hmmm" was all he responded, his eyes searching mine. My heart was beating so fast. "You certainly know how to put on a show don't you, Dagon?"</p><p>"So do you, I can only imagine what you're like when you've not got a room full of people watching you." I fluttered my eyes at him, running my hand down the side of his face. Draco chuckled and took my hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth as he lightly kissed all of my bruises.</p><p>"You look so beautiful tonight, you know that right?"</p><p>"Just tonight?" I teased, pouting at him "I think I look beautiful everyday," he let out a soft laugh.</p><p>"You do Olivia, just tonight you look exceptionally beautiful" I snorted at him, shoving him gently off me.</p><p>"Don't go all soft on me now, Malfoy." I chuckled, "come on, I think I deserve another drink seeing as I lead our team to victory today!" He smiled, following me as I lead him to the bar, not once letting go of my hand.</p><p>5 shots and 4 cocktails later and my head was spinning, I was shouting the words to the song as I danced with Draco. He looked so carefree and happy, the happiest I'd seen him since we started back at school. I couldn't help myself as I took his face in my hands and kissed him again. I giggled as I pulled away from him and nearly tripped over the person stood behind me.</p><p>"Alright, I think you've had enough to drink, let's get you to bed." He said, leading me to my dorm room.</p><p>"Oof Malfoy, at least take me out for dinner first." I giggled again, leaning on him as I could barely stand straight.</p><p>"Ha Ha Olivia, you know that's not what I meant." He said quietly in my ear.</p><p>I opened the door and collapsed on my bed, my head spinning as I closed my eyes.</p><p>"Oh god, please make the room stop spinning before I vomit everywhere." I said, Draco laughed from where he stood and headed towards the drawers on my side of the room.</p><p>"Are your pyjamas in here?" he asked, and I nodded.</p><p>"Just t shirt will do" I managed to mumble out, my tongue heavy in my mouth. I stripped off into my underwear and grabbed the top from Draco before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take my make up off. When I came back out, he was sat on the end of my bed waiting for me. I climbed onto his knee, straddling him his arms immediately moved to rest around my back and on my hip. I kissed him softly on each cheek before pressing my lips to his.</p><p>"Olivia" he warned but I just smiled innocently at him kissing him again. He pulled away and picked me up, my legs still wrapped around him. "When I fuck you Olivia, I want you sober enough to remember why you can't walk properly the next morning." He growled in my ear before putting me back down on my bed and pulling my cover over me. My toes curled in anticipation at the sternness of his words.</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"Good night, Dagon" he said shaking his head at me as he kissed my forehead, his sparkle had returned to his eyes as I watched him leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat down in Potions class the next morning, my head was pounding as I rested it down on the cool desk in a hope to ease the headache. Lola collapsed in her chair, groaning at me as I turned my head enough to smirk at her, she didn't come back to bed last night.</p><p>"Do NOT say a word!" She hissed at me.</p><p>"Was he worth it?" I asked her, chuckling at the look on her face as she shook her head and buried it in her hands.</p><p>"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," Draco muttered, sliding into his seat beside me. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to hide the heat rising to my cheeks as the memories of the night came flooding back. Even hungover he still looked gorgeous.</p><p>"How do you not feel as crap as I do? We drank the same amount!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"We did not Olivia. Every time you went to make us both a drink, you'd finished both cups before you even made it back to me!" He was laughing as he ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>Slughorn walked into the classroom cheerily, his excited voice making me cringe. I couldn't take in a word of what he was saying. I lifted my head up and nearly gagged as my nose was overwhelmed by the smell of Draco's cologne.</p><p>"Oh god!" I muttered, my headache getting even worse. "Did you put on a full bottle of your cologne this morning or something? It smells so strong!" He smirked at me.</p><p>"Do you not like the smell of my cologne, Olivia?" he whispered to me.</p><p>"Not when it's that strong I don't, especially when I'm this hungover." I held back a gag as Lola shoved a small vile in front of me.</p><p>"What is this?" I asked and she shrugged, clearly paying about as much attention to the class as I was.</p><p>"This," Slughorn announced to the class, "is Amortentia."</p><p>"The most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione added, Lola and I both rolling our eyes at her. </p><p>"Correct, Miss Granger. Amortentia has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive. Now, I want you all to have a sniff and describe what you smell to the rest of your tables and then have a try at making it yourselves."</p><p>"Alright Olive, what do you smell?" Lola asked, giving hers a sniff before turning her nose up at it.</p><p>"I can barely smell anything over the stench of Malfoy's cologne," he smirked at me as Lola gave me a funny look, sniffing the air. "But I can smell rain, a new book smell, and mint and..." I smelled it again, "wood? Like our brooms I think." I scrunched up my nose, confused. "What does yours smell like?"</p><p>"It smells of lavender, freshly cut grass and smoke?  Like the smell of something burning" she said. Behind her, Seamus Finnigan threw something into his cauldron which caused it to explode in his face, leaving him covered in soot, his hair frazzled.</p><p>"Hmm, I wonder who that last smell could be." I said sarcastically, as I watched her admiring him from where she sat. "What do you smell?" I nodded to Draco and he lifted the small bottle up to his nose, he had a funny look on his face as he looked at me.</p><p>"Nothing, it doesn't smell of anything" he said quickly.</p><p>"Come on, it must smell of something! What is it?"</p><p>"Fine, I can smell green apples, vanilla and like a hint of chocolate." He sighed, jealousy cursing through my veins as I stared at him as I tried to read his face.</p><p>The rest of the morning dragged by slowly, and by the time dinner had arrived I was completely out of it. I flopped down onto the sofa in the common room, Lola doing the same as she rested her legs on my knee.</p><p>"I am never drinking ever again," she muttered, and I smirked at her, knowing she had a bottle of wine hiding under her bed that ready for the weekend. I rolled my eyes as Pansy Parkinson strutted towards us. I could not be arsed to deal with her right now. </p><p>"I saw you making out with Draco last night," she said, folding her arms as she stopped in front of me. Lola's head snapped up, glaring at me for not telling her.</p><p>"So?" I said</p><p>"So?" she scoffed, mimicking my voice. "Draco is mine and everyone knows it, you need to back off."</p><p>"Alright then Pansy, whatever you say." I was too hungover still to argue with her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked off.</p><p>"Seems you had a more exciting night than I did." Lola said, tossing a cushion at me.</p><p>"We just kissed, and we were both drunk, it didn't mean anything. He was just trying to help me make Mia jealous."</p><p>"Uh huh if you say so" she said, "and just so you know Olive, Draco wasn't wearing any cologne today," she walked off leaving me confused. And then I realised what she meant. It was Draco I smelt with the amortentia today. Which meant not only did Lola know that I was attracted to him, but Draco did too. Shit.</p><p>~</p><p>I looked out of the window of the astronomy tower, watching the rain pour down heavily. I was sat on the windowsill, knees tucked up to my chest, trying to read my book when Draco walked around the corner holding a mug. He was wearing his quidditch jumper and trousers, his voice was soft when he spoke to me.</p><p>"Hey, Lola said you were probably up here. I brought you a hot chocolate." He smiled, holding the mug out to me. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Better now, thanks" I said, taking a sip from my mug before setting it down next to me, swinging my legs off the side so he could sit with me. He seemed quiet and timid, not at all like his usual self. "Are you okay?" I asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine," he said, "I've just got a lot going on and needed to get away to take my mind off everything. It's peaceful up here and I kind of wanted to see you as well."</p><p>"Ahhh, so you came to see me for a distraction." I said sliding onto his knee, kissing his neck softly, "well, I think I know how to help with that."</p><p>"What if someone hears us or comes in?" His voice was barely a whisper as his hands grabbed my hips. I waved my hand and locked the door with my magic, putting a soundproof bubble around the room.</p><p>"Is that better?" I breathed.</p><p>"God you're amazing!" He muttered before grabbing my face and kissing me desperately. I tugged his hair, pulling his head back slightly so I could deepen the kiss and he groaned softly, grabbing my ass tight. I ground my hips against him, feeling him harden underneath me. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall, one hand gripping my throat while the other slipped under my top, cupping my breast.</p><p>"Please, Draco" I moaned, and his eyes darkened. </p><p>"If you think for one second, I am going to take you against a wall the first time, you are sorely mistaken. I want you spread out on a bed for me, so I can explore every inch of you properly." I whimpered quietly as his teeth grazed my skin, nipping at my neck. I pushed him off me, turning us around so it was him who had his back pressed against the wall, my hand now wrapped around his throat.</p><p>"Watch yourself, Malfoy. You're starting to seem like you're all talk no action." I said to him as felt his member through his trousers.</p><p>"Why don't you use that smart mouth of yours for something good instead of getting cocky with me, Olivia." He growled right back, my heart beating faster at his commanding tone.</p><p>My hands went straight to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling his trousers and pants down as I dropped to my knees. I looked up at him as I dragged my tongue up the length of his cock, licking up the pre-cum as I circled my tongue around his tip. I dipped my head taking as much of his considerable length in my mouth as I could, working the rest with my hands as I built up my speed. He moaned softly, his hands finding the back of my head and gripping my hair. I choked slightly as his dick hit the back of my throat, tears forming in my eyes, but I kept my pace until I felt him twitching in my mouth and I swallowed as he found his release. I massaged him through his orgasm until he dragged me up off the floor and kissed me.</p><p>Draco let go of me as he pulled up his trousers and pants and I moved to pick up my book from the windowsill, brushing the dirt off my knees. He followed me, hugging me from behind, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. My stomach tightened as I reminded myself, I was just a distraction for him, nothing more. But I still let myself lean into his touch as he led me back down to the common room, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween, my favourite time of the year and it was the first Hogsmaede trip this weekend. I hadn't seen Draco since our little moment in the astronomy tower as he apparently didn't see the point in turning up to his lessons anymore. Either that or he was avoiding me. I pulled on some ripped black mom jeans with a fishnet tights underneath and a dark green cropped sweatshirt on top and my usual boots with my wand tucked down the side. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, only bothering with a bit of mascara, bronzer and lip-gloss for my makeup.</p><p>I grabbed my bag and headed out my room, I was meeting Lola at the three broomsticks for lunch as she was spending the morning with Seamus, her newfound love. I didn't mind, I had my own things to do. As I left the Slytherin dorms I bumped into Draco.</p><p>"Hello, Malfoy" I said, cocking my head to the side with a smirk "not avoiding me anymore then?" he smiled at me in a way that made my toes curl.</p><p>"I would never," he said, kissing me on the cheek "I've been busy but I'm glad to know my lack of presence bothered you so much." I swatted his arm and headed out the building. "What are you doing today?" He asked, following me.</p><p>"I am going to Hogsmaede to get a new piercing and to buy some new books"</p><p>"Mind if I join you?" He nudged me with his elbow.</p><p>"Sure" I shrugged, trying to hide my excitement as he grabbed hold of my hand while we walked.</p><p>~</p><p>"Let's see it then" Draco said as I walked out of the shop grinning. I tucked my lose bits of hair behind my ear, pointing to the conch piercing I'd got. He smiled, "I didn't think they'd be able to fit another one on there to be honest, but it looks good! Where to next?"</p><p>"The bookstore!" I squealed, taking his hand again as we strolled down the cobbled streets.</p><p>Draco sighed giving me a look as I added another book onto the growing pile in his arms.</p><p>"That's the last one I swear!" I said giggling at him as we headed to the checkout desk to pay.</p><p>"So, I'm meeting Lola for lunch at the three broomsticks, do you want to come? I think she said Seamus will be there with her too and I don't particularly feel like being a third wheel today."</p><p>"Yeah sure, I'm starving!" He said, taking the bags of books off the counter as I handed the woman the money. I smiled and thanked her as we walked out of the shop.</p><p>I sat down in one of the booths while Draco headed to the bar to buy us both a butter beer. At the same moment, Lola burst through the doors, laughing hysterically at something Seamus was saying and joined me at the table. I smiled at them both, happy that Lola had found someone she wanted to spend more than just one night with. Draco slid into the booth next to me, his hand resting on my thigh as he sipped his drink.</p><p>"So, Seamus has invited us both to the Gryffindor Halloween party tonight, we're going right?" Lola asked and I felt Draco grip my leg, sliding it up higher. I swallowed hard.</p><p>"Oh yeah sure, sounds good" I mumbled back, taking a big sip of my drink as my Draco started rubbing circles with his fingers on the inside of my thigh. I was vaguely aware of Lola and Seamus rambling on about the party later, but I couldn't focus on anything except for the way he was touching me so possessively.</p><p>"You want to get out of here?" He whispered in my ear, dragging me up before I even had chance to reply but I nodded all the same.</p><p>"I'll see you in a bit!" I said waving at Lola as I grabbed my bags and hurried out.</p><p>"Was that boy speaking another language because I could not understand a word he was saying?" Draco asked me, holding my hand again. I burst out laughing.</p><p>"It's called an Irish accent you div!" I exclaimed, wiping the tears from my eyes.</p><p>"It was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life," he shook his head as he pulled me in for a kiss before dragging me back the rest of the walk to Hogwarts.</p><p>~</p><p>The Great Hall was decorated with floating pumpkins and candles and I stared in awe over how amazing it all looked. I rubbed my belly in defeat, uncomfortably full after all the food we'd devoured. The feast had been incredible as usual, it was one of the few things I would miss about this place when I eventually left. Lola and I strolled back to the common room discussing costume ideas for the party we'd been invited to.</p><p>"We look amazing!" Lola squealed as we admired ourselves in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress with wings and a halo for an angel and I was wearing a red mini skirt and bralette with dark red fishnet tights and some horns for a devil. I applied a dark red lipstick to my lips and some dark eyeshadow around my eyes. Red was not usually my colour, but I had to admit I was pulling it off very well. I smiled at us both in the mirror before following her our dorms towards the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>As we walked out of our dorms, I noticed Draco sat in front of the fire laughing at something Goyle was saying. When he spotted me his face dropped, his eyes darkened as he looked me up and down, taking in my outfit. He got up and stalked across the room to me.</p><p>"I'll wait for you outside" Lola murmured, squeezing my hand before leaving me. Draco didn't say a word as he dragged me into his dorm room, away from everyone else.</p><p>"You are not going anywhere dressed like that" he said to me as soon as the door closed.</p><p>"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed? I thought I looked cute" I replied, checking myself out in his mirror innocently.</p><p>"Cute is not a word I would use to describe that outfit Olivia. You better go put something else on" he said gritting his teeth.</p><p>"Or what?" I challenged.</p><p>"I mean it Olivia, you're not going unless you change"</p><p>"What do you care? You're not my boyfriend" I said, walking out of his room with my head held high.</p><p>"Don't you dare." His voice was so stern I had butterflies in my tummy.</p><p>"Try and stop me" I waved at him over my shoulder, winking as I strutted off to find Lola.</p><p>The party was the worst party I'd ever been to in my life, there was no alcohol and the music was awful. I'd been here for an hour and a half and that was more than enough for me. At least Lola was having a good time with Seamus and his friends, I just sat on one of the chairs sipping on the drink I had.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not feeling too good Lola, I think I'm going to head back okay?" she just smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek before heading back to her new group. I dragged myself back to the Slytherin common rooms, disappointed at the rubbish night it had been and found myself outside Draco's room. I knocked on the door softly. He opened the door, still wearing his uniform just without his tie or jumper and the buttons of his shirt half undone.</p><p>"Back already?" he said, smirking. He was very clearly still annoyed with me.</p><p>"Can I come in?" I asked, not intimidated by him at all, he had no right to be pissed off with me. He shrugged but moved out of the way and shut the door behind me.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.</p><p>"I want to pick up where we left off the other night, don't you?" I whispered, running a finger down the side of his face. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me off his face and pushed me up against his door with his other hand around my throat.</p><p>"Why should I? I don't owe you anything, like you said, I'm not your boyfriend." His voice was low as he spoke to me. "Besides, I think you ought to be punished disobeying me earlier, don't you?" he clicked his tongue at me, and I swallowed hard, nodding.</p><p>"Uhuh, if you think so" I managed to respond and he shook his head at me, letting go of my wrist to grab my ass under my skirt. I took a shaky breath, not daring to take my eyes off him as he kissed my neck softly.</p><p>"So, what should your punishment be? Should I spank you? Or do I tie you up and make you beg for it?" he hummed, smiling wickedly before he pressed a light kiss to my lips.</p><p>"Whatever you want," I replied, unable to hide the smile that was plastered across my face.</p><p>"I know, I think I'm just not going to give you anything at all" he said slowly as he let go of me and walked off to his bed. I gaped at him as let out a joyless laugh. "What kind of punishment would it be if I gave you exactly what you came here for. Go to bed, try to behave and we'll see whether you can redeem yourself." He opened his book as he lied on his bed, turning his back to me, showing the conversation was over. I just stormed to my room, slamming the door behind me.</p><p>I collapsed onto my bed, running my hands over my face as I groaned. I had to be the most stupid person ever for letting myself get involved with Draco Malfoy. I took my make up off and splashed some cold water on my face before putting my pyjamas on and crawled into bed.</p><p>The next morning, I decided that two could play Draco's little game as I put on my shortest skirt and some sheer black knee-high socks. I put on a black bra that was visible through my white shirt which I left the top few buttons undone on, with my tie done loosely around my neck. I applied my usual make up and put my hair up in a neat ponytail. I smiled, impressed with how good I looked in the mirror before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. I slipped into the seat opposite Draco and his little minions, winking at them as I took a bite out of a green apple.</p><p>"Good morning boys, beautiful day don't you think?" I said with a thick sultry voice. Crabbe and Goyle sat there with their mouths hanging open while Draco met my eyes with a challenging stare.</p><p>"Is this what you call behaving yourself?" he said, giving his friends a whack across the back of the head telling them to leave us and they hurried off.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean, Draco. I'm doing nothing wrong" I smiled at him, pushing my boobs together as I leant forwards on the table.</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean" he snarled at me gripping the table, his knuckles turning white. I shrugged, pouting innocently at him.</p><p>"I just came over to tell you how good you look today." I looked him up and down, licking my lips, "Guess I'll see you in charms class later." It was Draco who was left gaping at me as I walked off, shaking my hips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time charms class rolled around, I could barely contain my excitement to see Draco. I sat down in my usual seat at the back, looking around for him. Professor McGonagall walked in, silencing the chatter of the other students in the class. I tried to hide my disappointment as I realised Draco hadn't turned up, not that it was unusual as he barely showed up to his lessons anymore. I sighed and rested my head in my hands as I tried to focus on what McGonagall was saying.</p><p>"Worried I wasn't going to show up?" Draco whispered in my ear, squeezing my leg as he slipped into the seat next to me.</p><p>"Like you could stay away from me for that long" I said, giving him a smirk. He just gripped my leg harder in response.</p><p>The class dragged by so slowly, it had to be the longest 45 minutes of my life. With Draco's hand moving higher and higher up my skirt and the wicked thoughts he was whispering in my ear, I didn't take in any of the class. The second McGonagall dismissed the class I grabbed Draco by the tie and hauled him into the Slytherin common room.</p><p>"That's enough, I've learnt my lesson, I won't do it again blah blah blah, can I kiss you now?" I growled at him.</p><p>"Apologise and I'll let you do more than kiss me" he folded his arms across his chest</p><p>"I am sorry. Now fuck me, please" I smiled sweetly at him for emphasis.</p><p>"Much better" I squealed as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his room, kicking the door shut behind him. He put me down at the edge of his bed and took my face in his hands. There was nothing gentle about the way he crashed his mouth into mine, his tongue slipping in exploring my mouth. He moved his mouth down my neck, his tongue circling over the marks he had made.</p><p>"I swear to god Draco, I will return the favour for whatever marks you leave on me" I said, undoing the buttons on his shirt. His only response was his teeth nipping at my collar bone.</p><p>"Are you taking..." he started, unable to find</p><p>"Oh yeah, I've been taking the contraceptive potion for the last year. We're good." I replied, thoroughly grateful that Lola made me take it with her every full moon. I'd been that caught up in the moment with Draco, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind.</p><p>He pulled away from me only for a second while he ripped off my shirt and tie and removed my bra before moving his attention to my breasts. I palmed his dick through his trousers, letting out a soft moan as his tongue flicked over my nipple. Tugging his hair, I pulled him up to meet my mouth again. His hand massaged my breast, going over where his mouth had once been while his other hand began rubbing me over my underwear.</p><p>"Draco, please" I begged, and he pulled down my skirt and pants and pushed me backwards by my throat, so I was lied on his bed.</p><p>"Look at you" he murmured, "so desperate for my touch, so beautiful"</p><p>"Please" I said again. His hand moved down my stomach, pushing my legs apart and his thumb rubbed circles on my clit while he left a sloppy trail of kisses down my stomach before quickly replacing his thumb with his tongue. I whimpered softly as he pushed two fingers inside me, pumping fast. I tried to push my hips up to get some more friction put he pinned me down with his free hand, his fingers gripping me tightly. I moaned his name loudly running my hands through his hair and he looked up at me smirking. The look of absolute bliss on his face was enough to send me over the edge but he didn't stop with his mouth until my legs were shaking and the overstimulation became too much. He climbed on top of me again kissing me gently. My hands went for his belt and I swore viciously when I could get it undone.</p><p>"Take them off" I commanded him.</p><p>"So impatient Olivia" he said, shaking his head.</p><p>"It's not fair that I'm the only naked one, you're practically fully dressed." He quickly pulled his trousers off and smirked at me</p><p>"Better?" he asked as he positioned himself at my entrance. I shook my head and I reached down to touch him, but he pinned my arms above my head as he thrusted inside me hard. I let out a moan that sounded something like his name as he built up his speed. My vision went white as I neared my climax again, Draco groaned into my mouth and I felt his thrusts getting faster and sloppier and I knew he was close too. He let go of my wrists, his hand moving to where we joined, rubbing small circles and I ran my fingernails down his back in an attempt to ground myself. Draco moaned my name as he emptied himself in me which made me come undone with him, my legs shaking.</p><p>I looked over to him as he collapsed onto the bed next to me, breathing heavily. My breath caught at the sight of him, his eyes were bright, and his face was flushed. He still had his shirt on, but it was open revealing his toned stomach. I'd messed up his neat hair and it was now falling into his eyes. He was so beautiful and for once he didn't look like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, my heart hurt for him and I prayed that there would be a time when he could be like this every day. His eyes met mine and a smile crept on his face when he noticed me staring and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world as he kissed me.</p><p>When I finally emerged from Draco's room it was dark outside. I was wearing his quidditch jersey and a pair of his shorts with my uniform in my arms. I crept through the common room, heading to the girl's dorm and jumped into my bed. I let my fingers run over my lips, remembering the kisses Draco had left there. The last few hours we'd spent cuddling, laughing and joking while he whispered sweet nothings into my ear, his hands always finding a way to be touching me, drawing lazy circles on my tummy and up my arms. I'd left my own trail of marks down his chest when I saw what he'd done to me like I'd promised him.</p><p>Sighing softly, I breathed in his scent from his jumper and rolled over to fall asleep only to have Lola slam open our bedroom door, she stood there grinning like the Cheshire Cat.</p><p>"Tell. Me. Everything" she demanded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was heading up to the astronomy tower for a bit of peace and quiet, I could still feel the ghost of Draco's touch on my body from the make out session we'd had in my room earlier. I turned a corner and saw Slughorn walking in my direction. I groaned internally; the man was a great teacher, but he was quite clearly insane.</p><p>"Ahh Miss Dagon, just who I was looking for!" he waved me over.</p><p>"What can I do you for Professor Slughorn?" I smiled politely at him.</p><p>"I am hosting a sort of Christmas party this Friday in my office with a few of my top students and some other special guests and so of course you are invited. Just a little way for us all to get to know one another better. You are also more than welcome to bring a plus one if you wish, can I count on you being there?"</p><p>"Oh, er yeah sure! it sounds fun, thank you." I said faking enthusiasm, this was the weirdest thing ever.</p><p>"Brilliant!" He cheered, "it's going to be quite fancy so make sure you dress up. Well, I best be heading off, don't be up too late now Olive!" he waddled off, muttering to himself. I shook my head in disbelief and carried on with my journey up the spiral staircase.</p><p>I looked out the window, my head resting on the cool glass as I watched the rain pour down. It was my favourite weather; I found a sense of comfort at the sound of it and the atmosphere it created as I admired the way the raindrops raced down the glass. It was as though the rain could wash away all the badness that ever existed, wiping the earth clean leaving nothing but flowers, sunshine and happiness in its path. But for now, it left a sky of darkness looming out ahead and an empty feeling in my chest. Something bad was coming, I could feel it in my gut. There was a rumour going around that Draco had tried to hex some poor girl in Hogsmaede the other day, I didn't know what to believe and I didn't dare question him about it. Between worrying about him and all my classes and the quidditch team I felt so mentally and physically drained that it was an effort to even open my eyes most days.</p><p>I only made my way back downstairs when it got too cold for me to sit up there without shivering. When I walked into the common room, I spotted Draco right away, sat on the sofa reading one of my books. The sight warmed my heart, making it flutter only to send it into an icy rage as I realised that he was sat with Pansy, her feet resting on his lap. I had no right to be jealous, he had made it very clear from the start that this wasn't a relationship but it didn't stop me wanting to rip pansy's hair out and ram it down her throat, especially after the way she had spoken to me before.</p><p>My gut twisted as she laughed at something Draco said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. He looked up at the sound of the door closing, his eyes twinkled as saw me and waved me over. I sat down on the other side of him, resting my head on my knees as I pulled them up to my chest. </p><p>"Hey you, where have you been?"</p><p>"The astronomy tower" I replied quietly</p><p>"I should've guessed, you okay?" he asked noting my bleak expression. I just nodded, giving him a small smile.</p><p>"Well anyway, as I was saying Draco" Pansy butted in "I've heard that Slughorn is having a party with all of his favourite students this weekend."</p><p>"Really?" he said turning to look at her "Do you know who's going?"</p><p>"I think Potter was invited but it's probably just a bunch of other suck ups in his class too" she uttered.</p><p>"I've been invited" I offered, their heads snapped to face me "I saw Slughorn earlier in the corridor and he asked if I wanted to go so, I said yes" Pansy's eyes narrowed at me.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Draco said, his eyes bright and wide.</p><p>"Of course, I'm serious Malfoy" I scoffed "and, he said I can have a plus one, you wanna come too?" a small smile tugged on his lips, his face shining with what looked like pride or amazement, I couldn't tell.</p><p>"I would love to" he said, and my heart hammered in my chest.</p><p>"Okay good" I grinned at him "it's going to be fancy, so you better wear your best suit." Pansy stood up in a huff, clearly unhappy that she'd lost Draco's attention and stormed off, but Draco didn't even flinch. He seemed to have forgotten she was even there to begin with.</p><p>"And what will you be wearing" he murmured to me, pulling me onto his lap.</p><p>"Only the shortest, skimpiest, most scandalous dress I can find" I giggled as his face hardened. "I'm kidding, I don't know yet, I'll probably have to steal something from Lola" I pressed a kiss to the side of his face as he smiled at me.</p><p>"Would you look at that, we're all alone in here" he hummed in my ear as he flipped me onto my back, his cold hands sliding underneath my top as he kissed my neck.</p><p>"Draco you cannot be serious" I hissed at him, "everyone will hear us, and someone could so easily walk in!"</p><p>"I guess you'll just have to try and be quiet then" I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him down to me as I kissed him, his hardness pressing against me. He pulled back slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, his brows were furrowed, worry pained his face.</p><p>"Yeah of course I am, I'm here with you" I lifted my palm to his face, and he rested his cheek on my hand. I had never seen so much sadness on a person's face, I honestly thought he might start crying. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips and sat us both up on the sofa again. I made my way down his neck with my mouth as I undid his trousers, pulling them down while I climbed off his knee. I dipped my head, taking as much of him as I could in my mouth. The sound of my name on his lips as he tipped his head backwards sent tingles down my spine, giving me all the encouragement, I needed to build up my speed. He didn't let me be in control for long before he grabbed the back of my head, pulling me back up on top of him, his hand slipping under my skirt to pull my pants off. He smirked at the wetness he found there already, I just slid myself onto him, moaning loudly at the way he filled me up.</p><p>"I thought I told you to be quiet" he said as he clamped his hand down over my mouth, "How silly of me to forget how much you like to put on a show." I just moaned even louder at his words which was luckily muffled by his hand pressing firmly on my face. My hand wrapped around his throat as I began to ride him, I started slow, enjoying how good he felt inside me before gradually finding a faster pace. He dug his fingers into my hips, squeezing me tightly to let me know he was close, and I felt him twitch underneath me, but I kept going, riding out my own high on him before collapsing into his chest, breathing heavily.</p><p>~</p><p>I was lying on my bedroom floor under a pile of clothes when Lola and Seamus walked in. I huffed loudly, sulking because I couldn't find anything to wear to this stupid dinner party. Lola took one look at me and kicked Seamus out of the room and started going through her own wardrobe. She pulled out a long black dress that she had worn to the Yule ball a few years ago. I gave her a look, that was not going to fit me.</p><p>"I have an idea!" She squealed, her eyes lighting up brightly.</p><p>2 hours later and I was sat on the edge of my bed putting on a pair of Lola's black heels when I heard a knock at the door. I smoothed my dress out and opened the door to reveal Draco stood, waiting sheepishly with hands behind his back. He was wearing an all-black suit, his hair styled perfectly, and god did he look good.</p><p>"Glad to see you know how scrub up well Draco" I smiled up at him as he took in my outfit. Lola had seriously outdone herself; she'd cut the back of the dress out, pulling it in at the waist and added a slit down one of my legs. Down my back was a gold snake held onto the dress by delicate chains. She'd done my hair and makeup too, opting for a light brown eyeshadow with gold shimmer and a deep red on my lips. My hair was twisted round the side of my face to show off the back of the dress, with small braids holding it in place.</p><p>I sucked in a breath as Draco's eye's ran up my body before coming to rest on my face, I winked and gave him a twirl to show off the full outfit. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as he just stared at me.</p><p>"Oh, don't tell me I've left the Draco Malfoy speechless!" I feigned shock, trying to ease the tension building between us. If he kept looking at me the way he was there was no way, I'd be able to keep my hands off him long enough to make it to the party. "I think the words you're looking for are 'You look absolutely stunning Olivia; you are the human embodiment of ethereal beauty and I have to be the luckiest man alive to be graced with your presence'."</p><p>He just blinked at me, swallowing hard. I rolled my eyes at him and linked my arms through his, pulling him along to the party.</p><p>We arrived outside of Slughorn's office and I moved to open the door, but Draco pulled me back, spinning me round so I was facing him, our faces just inches apart.</p><p>"There are not enough words to describe how utterly perfect you look tonight, Olivia" he muttered, "You get more and more beautiful every day and that dress is just ... breath taking"</p><p>"You want to know the best part?" He nodded at me, as I reached up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear "I'm not wearing anything underneath it." His mouth twitched ever so slightly, and I stopped breathing as he kissed me, a silent promise of all the things he was going to do to me later.</p><p>"Nice touch with the snake," he said, running a finger over where it rested on my back.</p><p>"Watch this," I whispered, waving my hand I sent out a whisper of magic, causing the gold snake to come to life, it's pale skin shimmering in the dim lights of the hallway as it made its way down my arm, letting out a small hiss. His eyes widened in amazement and awe, "I borrowed her from Hagrid, I'll give her back tomorrow, but she was too beautiful not to bring with me tonight." I stroked her head and let her slide back onto my dress, looking up at Draco.</p><p>"Not a day goes by when you don't amaze me, Olive." He murmured in my ear as he kissed me again. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth again to say something but was cut off by Snape walking up to us.</p><p>"And what might the pair of you be doing out of your dorms at this time?" he said, eyeing up Draco.</p><p>"Oh, we're just headed into the party that Slughorn's having, he invited us the other day." I replied, Draco kept his mouth shut, looking down at the floor.</p><p>"Well, run along then. You don't want to be late" he uttered. I made to grab Draco's hand, but Snape interrupted me. "Mr Malfoy will have to meet you in there, I need to have a word with him about his class work." I felt him tense beside me and I frowned but headed off into the party without him anyway.</p><p>Slughorn greeted me as soon as I entered the room, ushering me forwards to take a drink from the tray which Neville Longbottom was carrying. As soon as I saw Draco emerge through the door, I was straight as his side giving his hand a small squeeze. The look on his face said the conversation he'd just had was about more than just schoolwork.</p><p>"This has to be one of the most ridiculous things I have even seen in my life, it's just full of pompous pricks who think they're better than everyone else." I whispered to him and he smiled at me.</p><p>"We don't have to stay long, just show your face and speak to a few people and then we can leave, and I can finally get you out of that dress." I nodded, my stomach tightening.</p><p>Draco had barely spoken a word and I soon realised it was because the 'special guests' Slughorn had invited were people from some of the most powerful wizarding families in the country, people who used to be his parents' friends. Before they became Death Eaters. And before his father was sent to Azkaban. My gut twisted at the thought, no wonder he was so quiet and uncomfortable.</p><p>"Come on, I'm getting bored, let's go" I nudged him, and we snuck out away from everyone. His thumb was rubbing over my knuckles as we walked absentmindedly through the hallways until we somehow ended up out on the quidditch field.</p><p>I glanced to my side, taking in every part of the magnificent boy that stood there. Draco squeezed my hand noticing my stare.</p><p>"Don't you know its rude to stare, Olivia." he said, raising his eyebrows at me as I stuck my tongue out back. Snow started to fall down around us and I squealed in excitement. "Dance with me" he murmured.</p><p>"But I can't dance" I whined, pouting at him.</p><p>"I don't care," his arm was already snaking around my waist as he pulled me into him.</p><p>"Fine but don't complain when I'm stepping on your toes with these heels" He just shook his head and I rolled my eyes, holding our joined hands up as I placed my other one on his shoulder. </p><p>He led me into a slow waltz. I laughed as he spun me around and actually dipped me backwards, pressing a delicate kiss to my lips before bringing me back up again. Draco let go of my hand and pulled me in close to him and I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed together, the sound of the wind whistling through the trees as our music.</p><p>"I wish we could stay like this forever" he whispered as he rested his chin on the top of my head.</p><p>I wished we could too. I would quite happily spend the rest of my life dancing under the stars with Draco.</p><p>~</p><p>As soon as Draco shut his bedroom door I had him pinned up against it, my mouth on his neck as I pulled his jacket and tie off and moved to his shirt. I was halfway through undoing the buttons when he pulled me off him, gripping my face in his hands.</p><p>"I need to tell you something" he said. I didn't dare breathe as he finished undoing the buttons of his shirt. With shaky hands he pulled it off and lifted his wrist up to show me. He had the dark mark. He had joined the Death Eaters. How had I not noticed? I thought back to all the times we had been together and realised that he had never fully got undressed around me, he'd always make sure to leave his shirt on. My mind was racing, and I stepped back away from him. This explained so much, his constant disappearances, his lack of effort in classes and how tired he looked all the time. I felt sick, he was working for Lord Voldemort.</p><p>"Say something" his quiet voice snapped me away from my thoughts. His eyes were wide, he looked so vulnerable and I realised how utterly alone and terrified he must feel. I moved towards him, closing the gap between us as I swallowed the lump in my throat and held back my tears.</p><p>"When you are ready, you can tell me why. When you are ready, you can tell me about all of the horrible things that must've happened and I will be here for you, ready to listen" my voice croaked "But just know, you are stronger than this and you do not deserve any of it."</p><p>I wiped away the tears that were streaming his face, my heart shattering into a million pieces. "I am yours Draco, no matter what."</p><p>"How do you do that?" Draco asked, kissing the top of my head as I held him tight.</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Make me feel like my life's actually something worth fighting for." He didn't give me chance to respond as he pressed his mouth to mine.</p><p>I let the snake on my dress come to life again, she wrapped herself around the top of my arm to form a gold cuff. Draco slid the sleeves of my dress off my shoulders and I let it drop to the floor, stepping out of it as I kicked off my shoes. This wasn't like any of the other times we'd been together, there was absolutely no desperation in his movements. He took his time to appreciate every inch of my body as he laid me down on his bed, his hands followed the curves of my body down until they came to rest on my hips while his mouth scattered marks and bruises down my chest. He pushed himself inside of me and I let out a small gasp, I would never get used to how good it felt. My hands instinctively shot to his head, running my fingers through his hair before trailing down his back as he thrusted inside me deeper, hitting my sensitive spot. He removed his hands from my hips and laced his fingers through mine, pushing our hands onto the mattress at the side of my head. He kissed me again. His eyes were glazed over when pulled his mouth from mine.</p><p>"You're mine" he said, confirming it for himself.</p><p>"I'm yours" I breathed as I shook beneath him, blinded by the intensity of the orgasm. It wasn't long before he followed, my name a moan in his mouth as he reached his climax. He rolled to the side of me and I moved to get up so I could return back to my own room.</p><p>"Stay" he said. I didn't have the heart so say no do those bright blue eyes, so I let him pull me into his chest and fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was our last night together before we left for Christmas break and I was wearing a pair of Draco's boxers and his t shirt. I was lying on his bed with my head resting on his bare chest while he read my favourite book to me. I sighed pulling the blanket further over myself, leaning into his touch as he absentmindedly played with my hair. I was trying to savour every moment I could with him, deep down I knew when we came back to school things would be different, I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself yet. Whatever task Draco had been given was clearly taking its toll on him and I could feel him slipping further and further away from me.</p><p>I felt Draco's breathing slow down and so I got up to leave and let him sleep in peace. I felt his rings dig into my arm as he grabbed me and pulled me back down, positioning himself on top of me.</p><p>"And where do you think you're going?" His voice was thick, his face hard.</p><p>"You fell asleep and I figured I'd leave you be so you're not grumpy tomorrow, I know how you get when you don't have your naps," I giggled, pinching his arm, trying to push him off me.</p><p>"You're lucky I like you, speaking to me with that attitude"</p><p>"You are such a drama queen!" I laughed, rolling my eyes and he clicked his tongue.</p><p>"Don't push it, Olive," he murmured.</p><p>"Or what?" I gave him a smile that I knew drove him insane.</p><p>"Or, I'll have to punish you again. I remember how much you enjoyed that last time." His eyes flared with lust.</p><p>"Sure you will Draco." I moved to roll out from underneath him but he flipped me over onto my stomach, pinning my arms behind my back. I lifted my head, turning it to the side so I could breathe still.</p><p>"Don't say I didn't warn you," he whispered before pulling the boxers I was wearing down revealing my bare ass. "Hmm, should I use this awful book you made read to spank you or should I just use my hands?" My stomach tightened in anticipation.</p><p>"Use your hands," I breathed. "But only if you keep your rings on." That devilish grin flashed across his face as he brought his free hand up in the air and slammed it down onto my cheek. I squealed at the stinging sensation it left and I could feel the warmth building under my skin as he brought his hand down again. And again. I let out an involuntary moan as he roughly grabbed both cheeks for no other reason than wanting to.</p><p>"You seem to be enjoying this far too much for it to be a punishment," he said, I just mumbled into the pillow. I couldn't form a coherent sentence, I desperately needed him to touch me. "I do hope that was you apologising and promising to behave." I just nodded, pushing my hips to backwards towards him. He didn't hesitate as he slipped his joggers off and pushed my legs apart with his knee. He gave me no warning as he sheathed himself inside of me in one swift thrust. I whimpered, my knuckles turning white as I gripped onto the bedsheet. Even though his hands held me in place, I could still feel the friction warming my face and chest as he pounded into me. His hands gripped me tighter and I came, shaking violently underneath him. He kept pumping into me, and I thought I might cry at how overstimulated I was quickly becoming. I felt his cock twitch inside me as I came crashing down from my second orgasm.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to the back of my neck before rolling me over on to my back and lying down next to me. I turned to my side, admiring the lust-filled daze that was plastered on Draco's face.</p><p>"I got you something, stay there" he got up and pulled his joggers on before rummaging through his trunk. He walked back to the bed with a small black box in his hand and passed it to me as I sat up. I gave him a funny look before opening it. Inside sat the most beautiful gold necklace with a dainty emerald pendant. "Happy Christmas, I er saw it in one of the shops in Hogsmaede and it reminded me so much of your eyes I knew I had to get it for you." I looked up at him, unable to stop the tears as they fell from my eyes. "What's wrong? You hate it don't you? It's fine I can take it back," he rambled on, reaching for the box.</p><p>"No, I love it" I managed to say, pulling the box away from him. "It's absolutely perfect. I don't even know what to say, it's beautiful"</p><p>"So are you, Olivia."</p><p>"Thank you." I wiped away my tears, "Thank you so much, can you put it on me?" He nodded, and I turned around lifting my hair up as he clasped it together. "I feel bad I didn't get you anything"</p><p>"You don't need to, just being with you is more than enough" he murmured into my hair. I pulled him into my arms, kissing his forehead, gently running my fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.</p><p>~</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to spend the break with us? My mum will not stop going on about how much she misses you." Lola asked me as we hauled our trunks down to the train ready to go home.</p><p>"Aww I miss her too, but I figured if my parents are going to try and make an effort, I should at least do the same" I sighed.</p><p>"Okay if you say so, but if anything happens, you're coming straight round, no question about it" I nodded, grinning at her. I gave her a big hug and kissed her on the cheek as she went to sit with Seamus and his friends on the train.</p><p>I found an empty carriage and plonked myself down getting comfortable before lifting my feet up on the seat and opening my book. I managed to get 20 minutes of peace before I heard one of the compartment doors open and close again. I rolled my eyes, looking up over my book to see who it was. Draco strolled over lazily to where I was sat, hands in his trouser pockets, wearing his usual all black attire.</p><p>"What do you want Draco, can't you see I'm busy?" I said gesturing to my book.</p><p>"I came to say goodbye seeing as I'm not going to see you for a whole month but if you're going to be rude about it, I won't bother" he glared at me.</p><p>"Awww, are you going to miss me Draco?" I giggled, putting my book down as I stood up to meet him. "It's only four weeks, I'm sure you'll manage." He raised his eyebrows at me.</p><p>"I don't think it's me who won't manage, how are you going to cope without me touching you for that long"</p><p>"I think you'll find Draco; I don't need you to make me feel good, I can do the job just fine myself." I drawled out to him.</p><p>"Is that so?" I nodded at him, "well, maybe I need to remind you about what you'll be missing if you actually believe that to be true." He walked to one end of the carriage and pulled the blind shut before moving to the other end and doing the same. I blinked at him, he had to be bluffing. He was not going to fuck me on this train full of students.</p><p>"Lock the doors." He commanded and I obediently waved my hand obediently letting out a spark of magic. I knew he was more than capable of casting the spell himself, he just liked to make a show of him being in charge.</p><p>"Get on your knees." Draco ordered and I noticed his trousers getting tighter.</p><p>"Like right here?" I replied, turning my nose up at the disgusting floor. I watched him as he walked over and cupped my chin tightly looking into my eyes.</p><p>"Get on your knees now or I will bend you over mine." I gulped but did as I was told, deciding not to be a total brat for once in my life. "Open your mouth" he started to undo his belt buckle and pulled his trousers and pants down slightly, letting himself spring free.</p><p>I gladly opened my mouth wide, eager to take him as I stuck my tongue out to receive him. He pushed his dick inside my mouth, hitting the back of my throat before pulling out slightly. I moved my head forwards, my tongue swiping down as I braced my hands on his legs. He gripped my hair, holding my head still as he pushed into me, controlling the pace. I choked softly, tears stinging my eyes as he hit the back of my throat again harder. He let his head fall back, moaning softly with pleasure before slowing his speed down and releasing my head. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as he stood me up and pushed me up against the wall.</p><p>A small gasp escaped my lips as his hand ripped my underwear off, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around him. He teased my entrance with his arousal, and I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, begging him to give it to me. He inched his way in slowly, I swore at him in frustration and he laughed before pulling out and pushing himself into me hard. I didn't even try to suppress the string of noises that came out of me as he ruthlessly pounded into me.</p><p>"Still think you can make yourself feel as good as I do?" He growled in my ear; I just shook my head unable to speak as I was blinded by pleasure. "When you do you find yourself missing me Olivia, I want you to fuck yourself thinking of me and me only." Nothing about the way he spoke suggested it was a question, but I nodded in reply anyway. "Do you know why?" I gripped onto his shirt arching my back.</p><p>"Because I'm yours."</p><p>"Mine." He said, leaving marks down my neck to prove it. His cock twitched inside me and it was him who released a loud moan. His hand shot down, swiping at my clit until I was left shaking and breathless.</p><p>I watched him as he straightened out his clothes, already missing the feeling of him between my legs. This was going to be the longest four weeks of my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I made it 6 whole days before I'd had enough of my parents. As soon as the screaming matches had started again, I'd grabbed my stuff and headed straight for Lola's. Her family didn't even flinch as I walked through their fireplace. Her mum took one look at my tear stained face and pulled me in for a tight hug and drew me a hot bath before filling me up with delicious food.  I only stayed with them all for 10 day, they'd finished their Diwali celebrations before I'd arrived but still went out of their way to give me a nice Christmas, exchanging small gifts and enjoying a nice meal together. It was perfect, Lola's younger siblings had squealed with excitement at the pretend wands I'd got them to practice their spells with ready for when they came to Hogwarts.</p><p>I'd decided to head back to school early wanting to get a head start on my exam prep and to avoid overstaying my welcome. Her mum and dad had begged me to stay, insisting there was no such thing as I was part of their family, but I politely thanked them all, giving them my love before going back to Hogwarts.</p><p>It was eerily quiet as I strolled through the corridors, there were a few students who hadn't gone home for the holidays, but it was nothing compared to the usual chaos that lived in these hallways. I spotted Neville Longbottom sat on his own at one of the tables in the great hall and went to join him.</p><p>"Hey!" I said, smiling at him as I sat down opposite him.</p><p>"Oh, hi Olivia," I saw a blush creep up his neck as I realised this was probably the first conversation we'd ever had.</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit with you?"</p><p>"Oh no not at all!" He passed a plate full of food towards me, "did you not go home for Christmas either?"</p><p>"I did, but I've come back early." He just nodded at me as we dug into our meals.</p><p>I honestly couldn't believe I'd let myself go nearly 6 years without speaking to Neville before, the boy was hilarious. We'd become fast friends, spending every day of the last two weeks of the holidays together. He was a genius in herbology, which was brilliant because it was my weakest subject and I'd begged him to help me.</p><p>"Okay, fine, I will help you with Herbology, but only if you help me in Transfiguration." I grinned at him holding out my hand.</p><p>"Deal," I said as he took my hand in his, giving it a small shake.</p><p>~</p><p>"I just can't do it," he sighed as he'd failed to turn a feather into a bird for the third time.</p><p>"You're overthinking it too much, you've got it, just take a deep breath and try again!" I explained, giving him an encouraging smile.</p><p>"Let me see you do it again." I sighed and waved my wand in the air turning the feather into a bird, then a cat before back into a feather again. "Show off," he muttered, and I stuck my tongue out at him.</p><p>"Come on, you can do it you just need to believe in yourself." He just stared at me, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"Easy for you to say, you're one of the most powerful witches in the school!"</p><p>"You are just as powerful; don't you dare doubt that for a second. There is nothing stopping you being better than me even. You have to be brave Neville; you can't live your life in fear of everything"</p><p>"How do you do it? How do you have so much confidence with everything" I shrugged at him.</p><p>"Fake it until you make it is what I always tell Lola, you're never going to make other people think you're the best if you don't even believe it yourself." He smiled his goofiest grin at me. "What?"</p><p>"Draco is very lucky to have you," he said matter of factly.</p><p>"Draco and I are not together," I uttered back to him, folding my arms across my chest.</p><p>"What an idiot he is then."</p><p>"Stop procrastinating Neville, we are not leaving until you've got this so stop butting into my business and get on with it!" He took a deep breath and waved his wand at the feather.</p><p>"Avifors" he chanted, and the feather transformed into a white cat. I jumped up from my chair grinning at him as I pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"Well done, now can we please go steal some chocolate cake from the kitchen and watch the stars again?"</p><p>"Of course" he said, I waved my hand at the cat changing it into a candle as we snuck out of the library and made our way to the astronomy tower.</p><p>I stared at the place where Draco had kissed me 3 months ago, thinking about all the dirty things he had whispered to me. It felt like a lifetime ago now, I missed him terribly. I couldn't help but think the worst about what was going on with him, putting me in a constant state of worry. It was stupid I know, but I ran a thumb over the emerald stone on my necklace as I tried to convince myself that maybe he did really like me, and we might have a shot at a future together.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Neville said to me from the other side of the windowsill.</p><p>"Huh?" I whispered, frowning at him.</p><p>"You've got a sad look on your face, I just thought maybe it was something to do with why you came home early and might want someone to talk to about it, I'm a very good listener." He insisted, shovelling another mouthful of chocolate cake into his mouth.</p><p>"I'm okay, thank you for the offer though."</p><p>"Can you show me some more of your magic again?" he asked me. I nodded as I held a book out in my hands.</p><p>"Evanesco" I whispered softly, causing the book to disappear. I blew a small breath into my hands for effect as I conjured up two gold goblets filled with a bright red wine. His eyes shone in amazement as I handed him one of them. I put my cup down and held out another hand. I chanted the Augamenti incantation in my head, forming a droplet of water in my palm letting it grow bigger and bigger, changing its shape into a mouse and then a rabbit before separating it into tiny beads and sending it flying over to where Neville sat. He managed to duck in time to miss the majority of it as it splashed down next to him and I chuckled as he shook out his damp hair.</p><p>~</p><p>I was plagued with feelings of nausea from a mix of excitement and nervousness as the rest of the students returned to Hogwarts. Lola and I immediately re-joined at the hip as soon as she stepped off the train and I told her about the two weeks I'd spent with Neville learning new spells and how happy I was to have a new friend. I didn't see Draco at all, and I started to wonder if he'd even bothered returning to school.</p><p>By the time late evening rolled around I'd given up all hope of seeing Draco and I propped my legs up over the arm of one of the chairs in the library. I was the only one left in there so I could practice my transfiguration easily without anyone seeing.</p><p>"Multicorfors," I muttered turning my joggers into a my school skirt. I smiled, proud that I'd got the spell right the first time.</p><p>"Looks like someone's been practicing over Christmas." Draco's voice made me jump and I looked over to him. My smile dropped when I saw his tall figure leaning against the bookshelf, he was so gods damn thin. It was like looking at a ghost of him from a month ago, his eyes were so sunken and hollow on his face and he looked like he hadn't slept for even a minute since I last saw him. He walked over to where I was sat, his hands resting on the table in front of me as he leaned forwards. "What's this I've been hearing about you and Neville sneaking around together since you came back early?" I swallowed, there was nothing of the Draco I knew in his eyes and I prayed to the gods that I hadn't lost him completely.</p><p>"What, are you spying on me now?" I searched his eyes, trying to cling to any part of him that might be left.</p><p>"Not at all. My little minions, as you like to call them, overheard your conversation with Lola about your little late-night rendezvous' in the astronomy tower and figured I ought to know."</p><p>"Jealous, Malfoy?" I whispered, flashing him a cocky grin.</p><p>"Should I be?" he shot right back.</p><p>"Obviously not, stop being such a dick." His face hardened but there was a small twinkle in his eye. He stalked around the table and lifted me up off the chair, he cupped my chin up with his hand, forcing me to look at him as he moved his face just inches away from mine.</p><p>"You know, you're not the only one who's learnt some new tricks" he breathed, pulling out his wand with his free hand. "Incarcerous." A rope shot out from his wand and pulled my wrists together, tying them behind my back. I whimpered softly, toes curling at anticipation of what was going to come.</p><p>"God I've missed that sound," he muttered, "but remember we are in the library, you better be quiet." I nodded at him eagerly, mentally putting a shield up around us so no one could hear us, "Smart girl," he whispered, sensing my magic.</p><p>I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him, but he just turned me around and pushed me forwards onto the table. "I don't think so, I'm still not very happy with you."</p><p>"Don't be so dramatic, Malfoy" I muttered. His hand coming down hard on my ass was his only response, causing me to let out a yelp. He didn't hesitate before repeating the action on the other cheek, I bit my lip. He pushed my skirt up and tugged down my pants. With the position he had me in, my hands tied behind me and my face pushing into the table, I could do nothing as he pushed my legs apart slightly and dragged a finger down my sex, collecting the wetness that had formed there bringing it up before rubbing rough circles. Behind me I could hear him undoing his belt and pulling his trousers down before positioning himself at my entrance. I tried to push my hips back towards him, but he held me down.</p><p>"Maybe I should just leave you here like this, make you beg for it," he said in a low voice. I had missed him so much.</p><p>"Please, Draco" I moaned "Please, fuck me." With no warning he sheathed himself inside of me, gripping my hips he pounded into me hard causing me to let out a cry. He settled his body over mine, pulling my hair lightly as he brutally fucked me. Gods he was pissed with me, this was nothing like the gentle times we'd had together, he didn't hold back at all, plunging into me so hard it pushed me onto my tip toes. I loved it. My arched my back as I neared my climax, his thrusts were becoming sloppier and I knew he was near too. If he hadn't have been holding me in place I think my legs would have collapsed beneath me with the shaking mess he turned me into. With a loud moan he entered me once more, finishing himself. I just lied there, trying to control my breathing as he cleaned us both up. He undid the ropes around my wrists and helped me stand up. I leaned against him as I tried to get my balance again.</p><p>"I missed you, Olive," he murmured into my hair.</p><p>"I missed you too" I replied giving him a small kiss.</p><p>I was limping as I walked back to the common room, Draco had disappeared before I had chance to pull him along with me. I sighed as I crawled into the warmth of my bed and drifted off into a light sleep as I wondered what the next few months might bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring had arrived and I was sat in the great hall eating lunch with Lola, Seamus and Neville laughing hysterically at the jokes we were sharing. I looked around for Draco, but I couldn't see him anywhere. It didn't surprise me; the only time I saw him these days were late at night in his bedroom or in the first empty classroom we could find during our free periods.</p><p>"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Neville said to me</p><p>"Shut up Neville!" I hissed at him "I am not!"</p><p>"You are, you've got that dopey look on your face!"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," I frowned.</p><p>"We all know you're in love with him, just admit it we don't care." Seamus added.</p><p>"I am not in love with him, I'm just worried about him okay?"</p><p>"If you say so," Lola was giggling at me</p><p>"Oh, piss off the bloody lot of you!" I buried my face in my hands. Maybe they were right, maybe I was in love with him and was just too scared to admit it.</p><p>We all headed into Transfiguration class together, Lola and I took our usual seats at the back of the classroom while Seamus and Neville headed to the front. I sat down, reading over the pages of my textbook ready for class when Lola nudged me hard nodding to where Draco had sat at the other side of the classroom. I stared at him, trying to catch his eye to offer a small smile but he didn't look up from where he was sat. In the two months since everyone arrived back from Christmas break, I had barely seen him, he had apparently didn't deem lessons important enough to attend anymore and basically isolated himself in his room.</p><p>"Mr Longbottom, could you please demonstrate to the rest of the class how to turn this teacup into a gerbil?" Professor McGonagall said. I grinned over to where he was sat as he got up nervously, we'd been practicing this spell in the library all week. He stood up and chanted the incantation, executing the spell perfectly.  "Very good Mr Longbottom, you've shown great improvement with your magic over the last few weeks. 20 points to Gryffindor."</p><p>"Thank you miss, I've had an excellent tutor." He looked back at me grinning widely and I winked at him, sending a blush up his cheeks.</p><p>"Ah I see, well what a fine job you are doing too, Miss Dagon, 40 points for Slytherin." It was my turn to blush as I offered a small smile of thanks to her. I glanced over to where Draco was sitting, and he was looking right at me with a challenging stare on his face. He raised his eyebrows at me in question and I just shrugged at him.</p><p>McGonagall held me back at the end as she dismissed the rest of the class, wanting to have a word with me. I rolled my eyes at Lola who just smirked, knowing that I was most likely going to be getting some kind of detention.</p><p>"Have you thought about what you might do when you graduate from Hogwarts?" she said to me. I blinked in surprise and shook my head; this was not going where I thought it was. "You are an incredibly talented witch and I'm sure there are many choices out there for you, but I think you ought to consider becoming a professor." My jaw dropped, she had to be joking right?</p><p>"Are you joking?" I said.</p><p>"Miss Dagon, I never joke. I've seen what you have done with Neville in the space of a few weeks and the way you coach your quidditch team, you should be incredibly proud of yourself. You have a gift, don't let it go to waste. Think about it. Should you consider it to be an option, I will be here waiting, and I will help you the best I can."</p><p>"Thank you, Professor." I nodded and hurried out the classroom. I couldn't believe it. As I approached the door, I heard shouting and screaming coming from outside. Frowning I pulled open the door to come face-to-face with a fight between Neville and Draco, surrounded by a huge mob of students.</p><p>"You need to stay away from her" Draco was shouting, grabbing the neck of Neville's robes.</p><p>"I will not, she is my friend" Neville shouted right back.</p><p>"I won't tell you again, she is mine. If you go anywhere near her again, I will throw you from the top of the astronomy tower." He spat into his face. I ran between them and shoved Draco hard, so he let go of Neville.</p><p>"That is enough Draco" I bellowed at him. His ice blue eyes never left my face as he stood there breathing heavily. "How dare you. This is pathetic." I seethed; this was ridiculous even for him.</p><p>"You don't deserve her Malfoy; she is 10 times the wizard you will ever be. I don't know how she can love someone as evil as you" I glared at Neville over my shoulder in a warning not to press his luck and Draco pushed past me, lunging for Neville again. Neville's fist collided with Draco's nose before he even got close, causing him to fall backwards, clutching at his face as it gushed with blood.</p><p>"My nose!! You've broken my nose!!" he screamed hysterically.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked, turning around to look at him.</p><p>"NO!" he cried his usual dramatic fashion.</p><p>"Ugh, you're okay" I rolled my eyes and sighed as I dragged him past our common room and into my bedroom. "Sit." I demanded, pointing at my bed. He reluctantly obeyed, perching himself on the edge as he looked up at me, still clutching his face. I knelt down in front of him, wiping the blood off his face with a damp towel. "What is going on with you?" I whispered; I didn't think I actually wanted to know the answer, but I asked it all the same.</p><p>"I don't know," was all he said, dropping his head.</p><p>"Look at me." I swallowed as those hollowed eyes met my stare, a reminder of the ghost he had become. "It is fine if you do not want to talk about it, I won't force you. But it is not fair for you to start beating up my friends because you are jealous of me spending time with them." He glared at me, wincing at the pain from his broken nose.</p><p>"I am not jealous!"</p><p>"Oh no of course you're not Draco" I said, "Because yelling at someone to stay away from me and saying that I'm yours in front of everyone is definitely something a person does when they're not jealous." I rolled my eyes again.</p><p>"Okay fine I was jealous; I didn't realise how much time you'd actually been spending with those Gryffindors." I sighed at his words, pulling out my wand as I went to fix his face.</p><p>"Episkey" I chanted, and he frowned at the feeling of his wounds healing.</p><p>"Thank you" he murmured, taking my hands in his as he ran a cold thumb over my knuckles.</p><p>"You deserved it by the way, I would have punched you myself if Neville hadn't done such a good job already." He smirked at me while he chuckled at my words. "You have no reason to be jealous Draco, I don't know how much more obvious I can make it that I only have feelings for you."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Well, obviously!" He smiled so brightly at me.</p><p>"You are honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me Olivia" he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. I held my breath as he began pouring his heart out to me. "Neville was right, I do not deserve you one single bit. You..." he took a deep breath. "You make me want to be better. When I'm with you, I can see how much good there is in the world and I'm worried I'll take you away from all of that." I lifted my hand up to his face as I sat up onto the bed next to him.</p><p>He kissed me so gently, as though he thought I would shatter if he touched me too hard. His tongue slipped into my mouth, grazing over my own softly as his hands gripped my face, his thumb rubbing over my cheek. My eyes fluttered open as he pulled away slightly, his eyes brighter and fuller of life than I had seen them in years. He smiled at me, still holding onto my face. I gulped at the intensity of his face.</p><p>"I- i.." he took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Before he could open his mouth again. he was cut off by Lola slamming the bedroom door open, standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest, cheeks bright red with anger as she glared at Draco.</p><p>"Don't you start Lola; I've already told him." I warned her but she completely ignored me.</p><p>"I do not know who you think you are Malfoy but if you ever threaten my friends like that again I will shove your wand so far up your arse that you can taste the wood." she hissed at him.  He let go of my face, turning himself to look at her before giving her a cocky smile.</p><p>"And here I was thinking we were starting to become friends Lola" he said. God that boy had some nerve, even I was intimidated by the look on Lola's face.</p><p>"I mean it Draco; I do not know what Olive see's in you, but you are the luckiest bastard alive. If you hurt her, it will be me throwing you off the top of the astronomy tower. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Loud and clear princess" he winked at her, grinning lazily. Lola's nostrils flared; her hands balled up into fists as she weighed up her options. I gave her a warning stare and she huffed before grabbing a book and storming back out of the room. I gave Draco a playful slap across the arm and he feigned being hurt as he let out a yelp.</p><p>"You have to be nice to my friends, I mean it and stop being so jealous all of the time"</p><p>"I'm not making any promises" he rolled his eyes at me "But I will do my best, for you. And I will apologise to Neville when I see him." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, smiling at how easily I could get him to be nice. "What did McGonagall want?" He said, quickly changing the subject so I wouldn't bring up whatever he was about to say before Lola interrupted us.</p><p>"She wanted to talk about what I'm going to do when I graduate, she thinks I should become a professor here"</p><p>"You should, you're bossy enough" he pulled me into a hug as he laid us down on my bed. I went to give him another playful slap, but he managed to catch my hand before it hit him, his eyes hardening at me. "Do you think you will?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't know to be honest. I've never really thought about it."</p><p>"You'll be amazing whatever you do" he smiled down at me as he positioned himself between my legs. I kissed him, more desperately than before and he pinned my arms down next to my head as he made his way down my neck, leaving a trail of marks in his path.</p><p>"Draco, we have class" I muttered, running my fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Who cares, I could think of a thousand other things I'd much rather be doing than going to class right now" I moaned as his hands slipped under my top and bra, his thumb flicking over my nipple. I let him undress me slowly, taking his time as he removed each item of clothing, admiring my body like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He dipped a finger inside me, pulling my wetness up to my clit as his began moving his finger over it in small circles. My hands shot to his hair, tugging gently as he moved his mouth down my stomach, leaving gentle kisses wherever he touched and soon replaced where his finger had been. My stomach tightened and I sighed with pleasure as I neared my climax, he pushed his finger back inside me and began pumping fast before slipping another one in too. His slender fingers curling up to hit my sensitive spot as he plunged deeper. He kept going, pinning my hips down as I got closer and closer until I was a shaking mess beneath him. He crawled up so he was completely on top of me again and kissed me, the taste of me still lingering in his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was still adjusting my uniform, trying to smooth out my hair as Draco and I quickly slipped into the potion's classroom, taking our usual seats at the back. Luckily, Slughorn was too busy rambling on to some other students about something to notice but we got enough dirty looks from the other students to tell us it was obvious what we had been up to.</p><p>"Your jumper is on inside out" Lola muttered, raising her eyebrows at me while I quickly pulled it off. I glanced sideways at Draco, giving him a harsh glare as he looked down avoiding my eyes, holding back a laugh while shaking his head. He slouched down in his chair with no intention of doing any work this lesson while I tried to focus and catch up on what we had missed. One of his hands rested on my thigh underneath the table, just simply so he had a way of touching me and showing everyone that I was his.</p><p>I'd zoned out, not even paying attention to the lesson as I let myself get lost in the comfort of Draco's touch. I didn't even realise that Slughorn had dismissed the class until he'd removed his hand, the lack of warmth there pulling me back to reality. I frowned at him and he gave me a small smile before taking my hand as we headed out of the classroom. We headed up to the Great Hall for dinner along with everyone else and I dragged him with me as I sat at my new spot with Lola, Neville and Seamus. All three of their heads snapped up as we approached, glaring at him. Seamus was actually smart enough to look a little scared when he opened his mouth.</p><p>"What do you want, Malfoy?" He spat. I gave a warning squeeze to be nice as I saw Draco's mouth tighten.</p><p>"Actually, I came to apologise," Draco said through gritted teeth. His whole body stiff and uncomfortable, apologising was not something he did very often. </p><p>"Well, go on then." Lola gave him a challenging stare. I let go of Draco's hand as I sat down, holding back my laugh. Lola and Draco going head to head was always amusing.</p><p>"I am sorry for attacking you earlier Neville," he said, hands clenching at his sides</p><p>"That's okay, I get it, I'm sorry for punching you, although looks like Olive did a good job at fixing you up." Neville replied, earning a small nod from Draco.</p><p>"..And?" Lola chimed in.</p><p>"And what?" </p><p>"What about the rest of us?" Draco rolled his eyes at her, his face hardening but took a deep breath.</p><p>"I am sorry that I threatened you all too." He managed to get out through gritted teeth as Lola started smirking at him.</p><p>"Sit down, Malfoy," she said, "you're forgiven." He clenched his jaw as he sat himself down next to me, hand resting on the small of my back.</p><p>~</p><p>"Liv..." Draco hummed into my ear. I was curled up into his side, legs slouched over his knee in one of the giant armchairs while he rubbed small patterns up and down my back.</p><p>"Draco..." I said lifting my head up from my book to look at him, giving him a flirty smile. I giggled as he swivelled me around, so I was sat facing him with my leg straddled, his mouth coming to my neck immediately, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses. "At least let me put my book down" I whined, letting out another laugh as he pouted at me when I pushed him away slightly to set my book down.</p><p>"Are you staying with me tonight?" He said, pulling me in for a kiss. I mumbled a yes into his mouth between kisses. His hands slid down my back, cupping my ass before pulling away and standing us both up. "Come on then, let's go to bed."</p><p>"What, are you guys like a couple now?" Pansy hissed as she blocked our path, standing there with her arms folded. I saw Draco cringe at her words beside me as he dropped my hand.</p><p>"And what about it Pansy? It's not really any of your business, I don't think." I said, forcing my face into a bored expression. </p><p>"I told you to back off Olivia, you're such a dirty slag. Draco and I had some great times before you got involved, you know." She batted her eyelids towards Draco who just turned his head away, looking horrified.</p><p>"You pug-nosed little bitch! Just fuck off back to whatever hell hole you crawled from and leave us be!"</p><p>"It's no wonder your parents disowned you. I'm not at all surprised they didn't even want to spend Christmas with you. And why would they, look at you!" She looked me up and down with a disgusted look on her face. I went blind with rage and I snarled at her, hands balling up into fists at my side.</p><p>"Piss off Pansy, take the fucking hint! I don't want you and nor does anyone else. Speak to Olivia like that again and I will not hesitate from punching you!" Draco cut in before grabbing my hand and dragging me into his bedroom, not even looking back to see her reaction.</p><p>I was shaking with anger as I sat down on his bed breathing heavily. He was immediately at my side, rubbing my back trying to calm me down.</p><p>"Don't listen to her, she is just jealous of you" he said, kissing my cheek.</p><p>"She's right though, my parents have basically disowned me." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I focused on the feel of Draco's touch.</p><p>"Is that why you came back early at Christmas?" I nodded.</p><p>"I spent 6 days with them before they started screaming at me and telling me what a disappointment I am. I just packed up all of my stuff and went straight to Lola's." A stray tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered the few day's at home that had been the worst. "I don't understand why they don't love me. Am I really that awful?"</p><p>"Do not think, for one second, that you are anything but amazing. I don't know why your parents cannot see how truly incredible you are, but they must be pretty stupid to miss it because you are the most beautiful and intelligent person I have ever met." I sighed into the warmth of his embrace and he gripped my chin forcing me to look at him. "You are everything to me, and even if it takes the rest of my life, I will find a way prove to you just how spectacular you are." I lifted a hand up to the side of his face as he wiped away my tear.</p><p>"You are mine Draco," I whispered; his throat bobbed. "No one else's, only mine. And I am yours."</p><p>When he kissed me, I felt the world fall away around me. In that moment nothing else mattered apart from the way our mouths fit together like two puzzle pieces. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as our breaths mingled. I gently pushed him backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of him as I moved my mouth down his neck, leaving marks as I claimed him as mine.</p><p>I pulled away, lifting my top off over my head and he began to undo his shirt before reaching up to pull me back down.</p><p>"No touching" I said, removing his hands from me as I slowly undid my bra. He was pouting as I let out a small moan, massaging my breasts while I ground my hips against him.</p><p>"Not fair" he said, and I giggled looking down at him. He pulled the pillow out from under his head and threw it at me, making me laugh even harder as I squealed. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down with him before flipping us over, so he was on top of me.</p><p>"Mmm Draco" I moaned, arching against him when he moved to my other breast. Two fingers worked inside me. He kept his mouth on me, lavishing my breasts with attention. His thumb rubbed around a sweet spot and my eyes rolled back into my head. </p><p>"You are mine," he swore between kisses. 'Mine.' He nuzzled his nose into my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging gently as he sucked my neck leaving a small bruise.</p><p>He rolled over, lying down next to me and pulled me into his chest tightly, pressing soft kisses down my neck and shoulder and drawing gentle patterns down my back. The warmth of his embrace and sound of his heart beating lulled me into a deep sleep which I welcomed eagerly, the exhaustion of the last few weeks crashing into me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In that split second before his touch every nerve in my body and brain is electrified. It's the anticipation of being together in a way that's more than words, in a way that's so completely tangible that nothing else matters except the way Draco's touch makes me feel.</p><p>I ran my fingers through his hair as he collapsed on top of me, our breathing heavy. He rolled to the side of me, giving me a small kiss before getting up and dressed. I watched him, admiring the way his hands looked as he did his belt up, thinking about how those fingers felt inside of me. I bit my lip and wondered how much longer I would crave his touch all of the time, I hoped it would last forever.</p><p>"Stop looking at me like that Liv, or we'll end up missing dinner again." He smiled at me, my stomach fluttering at the sight of him. I just pouted as he pulled on his shirt and grey sweater vest and fastened up his tie. God, he was beautiful. "Come on, get dressed I'm hungry," he added, throwing my uniform at me. I stuck my tongue out before pulling my own uniform on.</p><p>Draco left my side without a word, disappearing off somewhere as I sat down with my friends and inhaled the food on my plate. It was unusual for Dumbledore to be sat at the teachers table, yet there he was. I didn't think anything of it as I laughed at something Neville was saying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco walk into the great hall, a frantic look on his face. He was heading straight for the teachers table at the front of the hall and I frowned as he stormed right past me and stopped below the stairs. His breathing got heavy and his hands were shaking at his sides. He turned slowly, scanning he room before he looked right at me, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard. I offered him a small smile which he ignored, turning back to look at Dumbledore. His eyes were wide, and he took a few small steps backwards before running back out of the room. Without thinking I stood up and ran after him, leaving my friends with brows furrowed at the table.</p><p>"Draco?" I asked tentatively as I entered the abandoned bathroom. He was leaning over the sink, his hair falling into his eyes as he breathed heavily. His grey vest was strewn on the floor beside him and that frantic look remained on his face as he turned around to look at me. "Hey," I said softly, "what's going on?"</p><p>"I can't do this. I can't do it. I can't Olivia, I just can't," he rambled on as he began pacing up and down the bathroom in a mad panic. I walked over to him and took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.</p><p>"Draco. Stop. Look at me. You're okay, just breathe, you're okay." I pressed a kiss to each cheek before looking at him again "I'm here, alright, everything will be fine." I desperately looked in his eyes, praying that he would talk to me, I couldn't stand to see him in this much pain. His hands rested on top of mine, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"I love you, Olivia." He said through broken sobs, my heart was in my stomach "I am in love with you and I have been since the first day I met you." He took a shaky breath, "but it's because I love you, that I need you to leave, please. You are too good for me and I can't let you get involved with all of this."</p><p>"Draco..." I murmured; my own face now stained with my tears as he kissed me softly. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere, okay? Whatever it is, we'll get through it together." I kissed him again "I love you." He lifted my hands off his face and squeezed them tight before letting me go.</p><p>"You deserve better," he said as he turned his back to me. I felt as though the world was crashing around me, I couldn't breathe. This could not be happening.</p><p>"Draco, please." I sobbed, "let me help you." I heard someone else enter the bathroom and I went to move towards Draco, but he snarled at me, causing me to stumble backwards. I heard Harry Potter's voice as he stalked towards Draco, ranting out about how he knew Draco was a death eater. I held my breath as I watched Draco shout back, he was a wreck and there was nothing I could do to help him as he rolled up his sleeve, showing that permanent dark ink staining his arm. I lunged forwards, ready to defend him as they both pulled out their wands, but Potter was faster. So much faster than I had anticipated.</p><p>"Sectumsempra!" He chanted, a dark mist shooting out of his wand as Draco screamed while he collapsed to the floor, blood pouring from him.</p><p>"Draco!" I screamed out as I fell to his side, putting pressure on his wound as he lied there helpless on the floor. "Go get help" I screamed towards Potter as ran out he bathroom. I had never heard of the spell Potter had used, it had to be some kind of dark magic and I cursed to myself for not knowing how to fix it. Draco's eyes searched my face as he began coughing up blood and held back my tears to be brave for him. "You're gonna be just fine Draco" I murmured, "there is no way you are getting away from me this easily" he let out a small laugh and his face twisted in pain. I took a deep breath, using his discarded sweater to soak up as much blood as I could. His eyes were wild as he looked down, noting the blood pooling under his body. "Come on Malfoy, don't look so scared. Surely, it's going to take a lot more than some little spell from Potter to take you out!" I smiled at him, pushing his hair back out of his eyes as I ran a hand down the side of his face. "I love you so much, don't you dare leave me. I don't think I can do this without you," I whispered, letting out a sob as his eye's fluttered shut. "Please don't leave me, Draco."</p><p>I vaguely remember a strong body pulling me away from Draco as Snape began casting a spell to stitch his body back together long enough to take him to the hospital wing. I kicked and screamed, begging them not to take him away from me and let me go with them but whoever it had held me tight, stroking my head in an attempt to calm me down. I don't remember how, but I ended up back in my dorm room tucked up in my bed as Lola slid in next to me holding me. I broke down completely in her arms, and she held me close, whispering words of comfort to me until my throat was raw and there were no tears left for me to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For three days, I sat at Draco's side in the hospital wing. For three days I sat there, waiting for him to wake up. My body was heavy, and I felt as though I was watching my life through someone else's eyes, it almost didn't feel real. No one else came to visit him. Lola only came to force food and drink down my throat and to drag me to bed when Madam Pomfrey threatened to lock me out of the wing completely, I'd barely said a word to either of them. Word had got out that Draco had joined the Death Eaters which meant the few people that had trusted him, now hated him as much as everyone else.</p><p>"Miss Dagon, shouldn't you be in class?" Snape's voice cut through me, causing me to jump.</p><p>"I'm not leaving him. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up" I replied, my voice raw still. I took Draco's hand in my own as I curled up tighter into the chair. Snape gave me a stern look. "I mean it, I'm not going anywhere." He sighed but still walked away, clearly not in the mood to deal with an argument.</p><p>I turned, looking a Draco again. He looked awful; his skin was so pale which made the dark circles under his eyes stand out even more. I lifted his top up slightly to check the giant bandage wrapped around his abdomen was still intact before resting my head on the edge of his bed, my thumb drawing small circles in the palm of his hand.</p><p>~Draco's POV~</p><p>I squinted at the bright lights that blinded me as I tried to open my eyes. I blinked as my surroundings came into focus and I soon worked out that I was in the medical wing. I tried to sit up but a heavy weight in my hand stopped me. I frowned, looking down to see Olivia's head resting next to me, her hand gripping mine tightly. Her hair had fallen forwards, covering half of her face but I could still see how beautiful she was while she slept. I smiled at the sight of her, holding onto her hand.</p><p>"She hasn't left your side for 3 days!" Lola's voice hissed at me. I turned my head to see her stood at the end of my bed with a huge plate of food in her hand and a pissed look on her face. "She has sat there for three fucking days Draco despite that nasty thing on your arm. I can't even stand to look at you and yet, for some reason that I will never understand, she has turned herself into a zombie trying to look after you, making sure she knew you were going to be okay." She set the plate of food down at the end of my bed. "You deserve nothing" she seethed.</p><p>"I know" my voice croaked, weak from not using it for so long.</p><p>"No, you don't know. She is my other half Draco and I swear to god if I lose her to your dark lord bullshit." She took a shaky breath "She is too good and too pure for this world, too good for you.  She might find it in her heart to forgive you, but I am not as good a person as she is, and I never will. Please, just don't hurt her. She is strong but I don't know how much more even she can take." She walked away without another word.</p><p>Olivia stirred, her eyes fluttered open and immediately shot to my face.</p><p>"You're awake" she said, tears filling her eyes as she reached up touch my face. "You're awake" I smiled at her nodding. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Can I get you anything?"</p><p>"I'm fine" I laughed softly at her fussing over me.</p><p>"You're really fine?" I nodded at her and her face changed as she playfully swatted my arm, not hard enough to hurt, as tear streamed down her face. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought you were dead for crying out loud!" she cried, clinging onto me. I held her close, breathing in her scent. The lingering smell of vanilla from her perfume was so comforting to me, and I sighed into her touch.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I pulled her off me and kissed her softly as I wiped away the tears from her face. I hid my wince as she curled up into the bed next to me, passing me up the plate of food Lola had left.</p><p>"You must be starving" she said as she began feeding me food from the plate.</p><p>"I can feed myself you know, it's not my arms that are broken, Olive" she giggled at me, the sound made my heart beat faster. "I love you" I said, pressing a kiss into the side of her head.</p><p>"I love you too," she replied, I would never get tired of hearing those words. "Now be quiet and let me take care of you." She grinned as she fed me another mouthful of food. I felt so selfish for letting myself love her, I know I don't deserve her, but she was just about the only thing that was keeping me going at the minute.</p><p>~ Olivia's POV~</p><p>I looked up at Draco, smiling at the sight of him draped over me as I held his weight while he limped back to his bedroom. I shrugged him off me, putting him down on the bed gently and sat down next to him.</p><p>"I can't believe all Potter got was Saturday detention for the rest of the year, he nearly killed you!" I exclaimed. Draco just shook his head, lying down backward on his bed, holding his arms out to me and I crawled into his arms.</p><p>"How did I get lucky enough to have you in my life," he said, kissing my cheek.</p><p>"You are pretty lucky to be blessed with me," I giggled, pulling him in for a kiss. I let his hands trace my body underneath my top as I left a trail of slopping kisses down his neck. I pulled him off me before while I still had some self-control, not letting things go too far while he was still injured. He grumbled something about being fine, but I shut him up with another kiss before pulling him close to me, letting him fall asleep in my arms. I pulled the blanket up over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before heading back to my own room.</p><p>As soon as I entered my room Lola pulled me in for a tight hug.</p><p>"Do not mistake that hug for me being happy, I am beyond pissed with you. But I am glad to see you with a bit of life back in you again." I frowned at her, confused at her words. "You knew about his mark Liv; you can't do this to yourself. I don't care how much you love him; you deserve better."</p><p>"He's not a bad person Lola, he just made some bad decisions. This isn't really who he is"</p><p>"I trust you and if that is truly what you believe then I support you. But don't forget, when he eventually breaks your heart, it is me who has to pick up the pieces again.</p><p>"I love you too, Lola!" I patted her head before climbing into my bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been just over a month since Draco left the hospital wing and he seemed more drawn away from me than ever. One minute we would be fine, cuddling and kissing like normal couples do and then the next minute he would snap at me, causing us to argue over nothing. That boy was so incredibly smart, yet he still didn't know how to deal with any of his feelings, I suppose you don't when you grow up with parents like his. I didn't love him any less because of it though. Sometimes my heart physically hurt with how much I loved him and cared for him, I felt incredibly selfish for allowing myself to be loved by Draco, I knew deep down I would never ever deserve it.</p><p>"Fancy a study session in the library tonight or are you meeting him again?" Neville asked, his jaw clenching as he couldn't even bring himself to say Draco's name.</p><p>I sighed, looking at him. I understood, I really did. They didn't see the side of him that I did, they just saw him as the boy who bullied them for years and now works for the Dark Lord but, that didn't stop it hurting any less when my own friends refused to acknowledge the existence of my boyfriend. "It won't kill you to say his name Neville, but yeah sorry I'm seeing him tonight, how about tomorrow?" I replied.</p><p>"Sure thing," he said, his mouth twitching as he held back his anger. I didn't have official plans to see Draco tonight but our usual routine for the last month involved me eating dinner in the Great Hall with my friends and then spending the rest of the night with him. It was the only way I could see him as he never leaves his dorm room anymore. I hurried after him into the great hall trying to keep up with his long legs, sitting myself down opposite him at our normal spot with the rest of our friends.</p><p>I devoured my food as quickly as possible, cringing at the awkward silences that now plagued the table. I think Lola was the only person who still trusted me, even then I wasn't sure. I honestly couldn't blame them. I got up and left as soon as I had finished my plate and headed straight for Draco's room.</p><p>I was immediately pulled into a tight hug as I entered his room and I wrapped my arms around his waist to embrace him back. He pulled away, lifting my chin up with his fingers as he kissed me softly before walking off to his dresser. He was fresh out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, his damp hair falling into his face. I climbed onto his bed, lying on my front as I watched him get dressed in usual all black attire. He smirked at me and I batted my eyelashes at him innocently, admiring the way his hands moved as he finished buttoning up his jacket. He was so beautiful.</p><p>I sat up on my knees as he walked over to me, taking my face in hands and I pouted when he didn't kiss me, just looking into my eyes as he ran his thumb over my cheek.</p><p>"I need you to do something for me," he said.</p><p>I swallowed, noting the dread that filled his eyes. "That depends what it is," I said, trying to ease the tension with a smirk.</p><p>"I need you to stay in my room tonight. Do not leave or go anywhere else. Just stay in here until I come back."</p><p>"What?" My stomach tightened.</p><p>"Please, Liv. Promise me you'll stay here until I come back and get you?"</p><p>"What's going on Draco?" I asked</p><p>He sighed, running his hands through his hair when I pulled away from him. "Do you trust me?" His voice trembled.</p><p>"Yes of course I do, Draco. But please talk to me, tell me what the hell has got you so worked up that you want to lock me in your room!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"I can't!" He almost shouted at me.</p><p>"Why not? I can help you through this." I reach out for his hand, but he pulled away from me.</p><p>"No you can't Olivia. I love you too fucking much to get you involved in this" I frowned at him, he couldn't even look at me properly. "Oh gods, I can't do this." he muttered over and over again quietly to himself as he paced up and down his bedroom. I just sat there watching him, not knowing how I could help him.</p><p>"Draco..." I whispered.</p><p>"What?" he snapped at me and I flinched as he shot daggers at me with his eyes. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sunk away from him. "I'm sorry" he said, "I'm so sorry." I tried to shut the horrible thoughts out of my mind, but it was impossible.</p><p>"Whatever it is Draco I am here, please don't shut me out" I kept my voice steady but still very quiet. "I love you, always."</p><p>"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dagon." I cringed as he spat the words out at me.</p><p>"I really do mean it Draco, there is nothing that will change my mind about you."</p><p>He looked at me again, his face softening as I reached for his hand again. This time he let me take it and squeezed. "Do you really mean that? There's nothing at all that could change the way you feel?"</p><p>"I promise, you're my everything." I knelt up again and pressed my mouth to his, kissing his desperately. I leaned backwards, pulling us both down on the bed together and flipped him over so I was straddling his waist. His hands shot to my head as he grabbed a handful of my hair, tugging gently while he opened his mouth deepening the kiss. I moved my hips backwards slightly, pressing myself against him. He sat up and pushed me off him.</p><p>"Nice try, but I'm going and you're staying here." I pouted at my failed attempt to distract him from leaving and watched him walk to the door. He looked back at me and opened his mouth to say something but just shook his head and shut the door behind him.</p><p>I sat there for an hour, worried out of my goddamn mind before it became too much and I headed off the astronomy tower. It was very rare that there was ever anyone else up there with me when I went anyway so I pulled one of Draco's jumpers on and walked off towards the spiral staircase in an attempt to clear my head.</p><p>I could hear voices as soon as I'd made it halfway up the stairs and I was about to turn around and head back to Draco's room when I realised it was his voice I could hear. It stopped me dead in my tracks and I gulped before quietly sneaking up to the top so I could hear better.</p><p>"... Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you, or he's gonna kill me." I hear him say. Even from where I was stood, I could hear the pain in his voice. I sucked in a breath and turned to run back to my own room, but my path was blocked by a huge body. I looked up as a large hand roughly grabbed my arm and saw an old man with short white blond hair grinning down at me.</p><p>"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Come to watch the show, have you?" His gruff voice whispered in my ear, he looked me up and down as though he were a lion sizing up his prey. My legs went weak and I could do anything to stop him as he dragged me with him.</p><p>Seeing Draco stood there snapped me out of my trance. "Get your filthy hands off me, you dick" I hissed, before trying to wiggle out of his grip. Draco turned and looked at me, horror flashed on his face, but he quickly recovered it, looking pained as Bellatrix Lestrange whispered in his ear. The man holding on to me just gripped me tighter as he covered my mouth with his hands.</p><p>"Keep your mouth shut and be quiet you stupid witch," he hissed, wrapping his other arm around me so my arms were pinned at my sides. I looked around the room, taking in the situation a Snape walked up behind Draco, causing him to lower his shaking hand slightly but it was still aimed at Dumbledore who stood across the room from him. My mind was racing, I had never been so scared in my life. Is this what Draco had been planning for all these months? I wanted to shout for Draco, but I could barely breathe from the giant meat hook that was covering half of my face. I panicked and bit down hard on his hand until I could taste blood and he pulled his hand away "You goddamn bitch" he hissed, "You fucking bit me, you're going to pay for that!"</p><p>"Draco, please" I begged him, and he looked at me again. His eyes widened at me before he turned his nose up at me and looked back to Dumbledore. "Don't do this," I sobbed, "please help me."</p><p>"Shut up, what the fuck is wrong with you!" he said through gritted teeth as he glared at me. I thought I might vomit. I should have listened to him and stayed in his room. I tried to reach for my wand, but I could move my arms as the man squeezed me tighter.</p><p>"Severus, please." Dumbledore said more calmly than I expected granted the situation.</p><p>"Avada Kadavra," Snape chanted. Dumbledore fell backwards out of the window. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stop the hot tears as the fell down my face. White noise rang through my ears and I slowly lifted my eyes to Draco again. He was still glaring at me which only made me cry harder.</p><p>"Now, what should I do with you?" The stranger holding me growled in my ear. I was too numb to respond; nothing was processing in my brain.</p><p>"I think we should make Draco kill her, don't you? Punishment for not carrying through with his task. I knew he couldn't do it, he's weak like his father!" Bellatrix cackled, stalking towards me.</p><p>My legs turned to jelly as she lifted my chin up with her wand. "What's your name?" </p><p>"I'm not telling you," I spat out, still fighting against the strong arms restraining me. I needed to get the hell out of here and away from Draco.</p><p>"Stop fighting, Olivia," Draco hissed, "you're only going to make it worse for yourself"</p><p>"Oh, you know each other!! Ooo how fun, go on Draco. Kill her!! Kill Olivia!" Bellatrix sang out. I looked at Draco, and I prayed that these last few months had actually meant something to him, and he wasn't the monster everyone thought he was.</p><p>"Let her go," he whispered quietly but sternly. Everyone stopped and looked at him. I blinked in surprise. "I said let. Her. Go."</p><p>The huge arms released me, and he shoved me forwards onto the floor. My lip curled as I glared up at the hideous man who was stood laughing at me. Draco stalked over to me, gripping my chin in one hand and lifting me up off the floor with the other. His fingers dug into my skin, hard enough to bruise. I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to look at him.</p><p>"Leave. Get the fuck away from me, I can't stand to look at you for one second longer. Look at you, stood there crying like a coward. Pathetic." He was still shaking, and he looked terrified as his eyes searched mine.</p><p>"Draco, please don't do this. You don't have to, you're better than this." I begged him to stay with me, to choose me. But I knew it was a lost cause now. I flinched as he moved his hand as though he was going to hit me but simply lifted his wand, so it was pointed at my chest.</p><p>"What the fuck do you know?" he let out an empty laugh. There was absolutely no emotion left in his face and I cried harder. I hadn't been enough to help him. "Get out of my sight, if I ever see you again, I'll kill you before you even have chance to realise what's happening," he spat in my face before shoving me away. I didn't look back as I ran down the stairs straight for my dorm room, not stopping until I had the door shut behind me and I vomited all over the floor. I collapsed onto the floor at the end of my bed and broke down, gasping for air through my tears. I was still shaking and there was nothing Lola could do to calm me down except hold me tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Draco's POV~</p><p>My hands were still shaking as Snape hauled me away off the school grounds so I could apparate myself away from this horrible mess, because I was now a wanted criminal. Right now, I couldn't care less. All I cared about was making sure Olivia was safe. I kept picturing the fear in her eyes when Corban Yaxley had her restrained against him, it made me sick to my stomach. And yet, despite how scared she was, she still had the balls to fight back against him. Maybe it was a good thing that she was probably never going to speak to me again, I wish I could be at least half as brave as she is.</p><p>I apparated with my aunt and the rest of my family back to my home, the Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort himself was waiting with my Mother and the rest of the Death Eaters. A chill ran down my spine as the dark lord stared me down, those dark eyes peering into my soul. He was going to kill me, I knew it.</p><p>"Draco..." he hissed, and my legs trembled, it took all my strength to keep myself standing. "You had one job. Kill Dumbledore or I'll kill you. And you failed." I shook my head, not trusting my voice. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, preparing for the killing blow that I knew was about to hit me. "But you did play a helpful role in his death, using the vanishing cabinet to give us all a way into Hogwarts. Very clever, indeed. For that, I will not kill you and I have liberated your Father from Azkaban." My father stepped out from behind him and I sighed in relief at the sight, however rugged and worn out he looked. He was safe and he was free.</p><p>That night, I was pacing up and down my room, a giant knot in my stomach getting tighter and tighter as I realised, I had lost Olivia forever. I needed to see her. I needed to know that she was okay and to see if she would forgive me. I apparated outside of her dorm and took a deep breath. I clenched and unclenched my fists to try and stop them from shaking before knocking on the door. I knocked three times with no answer and was about to use magic to let myself into her bedroom when I heard a voice come up behind me.</p><p>"WHAT. THE. FUCK. Do you think you're doing here!" Lola screamed in my face.</p><p>I slipped myself into a cool mask of boredom, shutting off my emotions as I smirked at her, leaning against the door. It was the only thing I could to stop myself from having a breakdown in front of her. "Obviously here to see you Lola, you know seeing as we're BFF's and all. How have you been? Still spending all your time bumming Gryffindors?" I let out an empty laugh as I watched her face burn red and her nostrils flare.</p><p>"Get out of my way," she shouted, "I don't have time to deal with you, I'm busy cleaning up the mess you've made. I don't know what you did but she's spent the whole night crying so hard she made herself sick and now she won't even speak to me." My face dropped and my stomach tightened with regret.</p><p>"Let me see her." </p><p>"Get fucked Malfoy, you've done enough already." She stormed into her bedroom and I quickly followed her before she had chance to slam the door in my face. I blinked when I saw Olivia curled up in ball on her bed, weeping softly. I tried my hardest not to be angry with her but the was her fault for leaving my room when I specifically told her not to. "You've got 5 minutes; I'm going for a walk to calm myself down, so I don't murder you," Lola hissed, shoving the pile of blankets she'd brought in my arms before slamming the door shut behind her.</p><p>I swallowed the lump in my throat as I walked quietly towards her limp body. "Olivia..." I murmured. She blinked up at me through her tears.</p><p>"Do it quickly," her voice croaked out, "please, Draco. You owe me that much"</p><p>I frowned, not knowing what she was talking about until I remembered the last words I'd said to her in the astronomy tower. Oh, gods she actually thought I would kill her. And she was just lying there, accepting it without any fight. What had I done?</p><p>"Olive I'm not going to kill you; I could never ever hurt you. I-" I took another deep breath trying to switch off my emotions again as the tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. "I didn't mean anything I said in the astronomy tower, I was just trying to protect you from my family. It was the only way I could think to keep you safe and not lose you."</p><p>~ Olivia's POV~</p><p>I sat up slowly, not daring to take my eyes off the boy who sat in front of me.</p><p>"What did you just say?" I asked quietly.</p><p>"I was obviously lying to protect you; you have to understand I never meant for you to be involved or get hurt. I love you, Liv." He reached his hand out to mine, but I pulled away.</p><p>"You're telling me, that I have spent the last 5 hours crying because I thought you wanted to kill me and that the last few months had meant nothing to you when in actual fact you were just lying because you're a coward?" I sneered at him, but my voice remained steady. "Get away from me, Draco."</p><p>"Are you kidding me right now Olivia?" he said standing up as I dragged him off my bed. "I was protecting you; they would have killed you there and then themselves if I hadn't!"</p><p>"I was fucking begging you to help me Draco and you just stood there calling me pathetic. When actually, you're the pathetic one, you couldn't even do your one task of killing Dumbledore! Ooo I bet the Dark Lord is so impressed with you! You are weak." I let out an emotionless laugh as his eyes narrowed at me.</p><p>"None of this would have happened if you'd just fucking stayed in my room like I told you! Do you ever stop and think for one minute that not everything is about you? This was about me and you fucking ruined it." He was shouting at me now and I took a shaky breath.</p><p>"Get out of my sight Draco. I should have listened to everyone else when they said that mark was really who you are. I was a fool for hoping they were wrong."</p><p>"You said nothing could change the way you felt about me," he whispered quietly, looking at the floor. I couldn't do this again; my heart had been broken too much this time.</p><p>"I guess I lied then." I watched him walk off to the door before turning back to look at me, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"Please Olivia, I need you."</p><p>"Could you really have gone through with it? Would you have actually killed Dumbledore if Snape hadn't?" I asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Even though you knew He would kill you?"</p><p>"Knowing it would mean losing you forever, I would rather be dead." He disappeared out of my room without another word.</p><p>I sat down on my bed feeling defeated and empty. I was done crying. I was done being a sad pathetic mess. Tomorrow I was going to pick up all the pieces of my heart that Draco had left behind and move on with my life, throwing myself into my classes until I was the best witch I could be. I wanted to make sure I never felt as weak as I had trapped against that man again. I was better than this, I deserved better. If Draco wasn't going to choose me, then I would choose myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Again Olivia," McGonagall said to me. I huffed as I slouched back in my chair, rolling my eyes at her. It was the second week back at school for my seventh year and she was already teaching my extra spells to push me further. I was so mentally and physically drained that I wasn't in the right mood to focus and kept messing it all up. I had gone numb, the only emotion I ever felt was these random bursts of anger that would overwhelm me, causing me to lash out at my parents or anyone who got close to me. I could barely remember anything from the end of last year, except for Draco and him turning against me, the rest was just a blur.</p><p>Now that Snape has become Headmaster, the school was a mess. I couldn't stand to look at the man knowing what he'd done. Or Draco. Every time I saw him, we ended up having a screaming match, it was like being back in 5th year with him again. Instead of trying to prove that he wasn't a horrible person, he seemed to be doing the complete opposite and playing along with what people thought of him, giving them even more to talk about. I couldn't decide who I hated more: him or myself for ever loving him.</p><p>Alecto Carrow has been appointed as the new 'Muggle Studies' teacher, and her brother Amycus is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher - both also now Deputy Headmasters under Snape. It infuriated me to be around any of them, Muggle Studies was now a required class and it comes straight from the Ministry's anti-Muggle propaganda, teaching us about how Muggles are "like animals, stupid and dirty" which is a load of bullshit.</p><p>I balled my hands into fists at my sides, my breathing heavy. "It's just not fair! This whole thing, it's just so..." I stumbled over my words, trying not to swear in front of McGonagall a she stared at me with her lips pursed. She was used to my little outbursts by now but still gave me a horrible look of disappointment when I swore or when she had to drag me away from yet another fight. No Muggle-borns were able to attend the school, and only half-bloods with proof of their magical heritage are able to attend, which meant our classes were tiny and half of my friends had been forced to go on the run. It broke my heart that there was nothing I could do to help them, and I was forced to attend these stupid classes, just watching as things got worse and worse.</p><p>"That will do for today, get some sleep and try to stay out of trouble tonight please" I smiled at her innocently before storming out of the classroom into the Slytherin common room.</p><p>I noticed something was off as soon as I walked through the door. Seamus was sat on one of the sofas, Lola crying in his arms.</p><p>"It was Draco," he said turning to look at me, "she got detention for standing up for me and Draco was the one who did it"</p><p>"Did what?" I asked, already planning out about 100 different ways to kill Draco for whatever he had done.</p><p>"He... He used the Cruciatus curse on me" Lola mumbled through broken sobs. My stomach lurched.</p><p>The Carrows are also in charge of punishment of students here now. The punishments they gave out were cruel and varied. It was rumoured that they had been chaining students in the Great Hall, giving physical punishment with beatings and knives, I'd been on the receiving end of it twice already. But students casting the Cruciatus Curse? That was a whole new level of fucked up. My heavy boots echoed down the corridor as I stormed down to the dungeons, wand ready in hand. Fury tore through me; all I could see was red. The other students smartly dodged out of my way, avoiding getting in my path as I planned out all the different ways, I was going to hurt Draco.</p><p>"Move." I demanded to the two minions who were stood guarding the door. They both sniggered at one another as they opened the door and I slipped inside. I let myself settle into my anger and swiped up a set of knifes that were sitting on one of the tables, aiming carefully as I threw one straight at Draco's head. It hit the wall just centimetres from where he was stood across the room from me, I didn't even give him chance to respond as I threw another one straight at him. This one caught the sleeve of his jacket, slicing it open and I saw a trickle of blood escape his porcelain skin. I grinned as I stalked towards him, weighing up the last knife in my hand.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He hissed, wiping the blood away from his arm. I hadn't even gotten started yet.</p><p>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cast the Cruciatus curse on you like you did to Lola?" I spat at him.</p><p>"That wasn't my fault," he spat back, "they told me that I had to. I didn't have a choice!"</p><p>"You always have a fucking choice Draco! You just keep choosing to be an absolute dick!" I seethed, my lip curling.</p><p>"Watch your mouth you little bitch" he shouted, pointing his wand right at me. "Otherwise it'll be you next."</p><p>"Expelliarmus" I chanted, disarming him. His wand flew out of his hands and I lunged for him before he had chance to go after it, tackling him to the floor.</p><p>He smirked up at me, noting the way I had him pinned down to the floor. "Been a while since we've been like this isn't it, Olivia? You know, if you really missed me that much you could've just come to my room, you didn't need to make a whole scene about it." I raised my fist ready to punch him, but he flipped me over and pinned me down, nails digging into my shoulders. I clawed at his face, he moved his arm to shield his face and his elbow smacked hard into the side of my head. "Stop fucking fighting me, Olive!" </p><p>"I am going to fucking kill you!" I spat in his face and shoved him in the chest, pushing him off me. I threw every spell I knew at him, but he held up a strong shield charm to absorb every hit. I lunged for him again, but he saw me coming and held me against the wall by my throat, my head slamming against the brick. I felt the warmth of my blood drip down my chin from my now split lip. I kicked and scratched at him, trying to get free from his grip but he was so god damn strong.</p><p>"Calm down," he hissed; blood was dripping from his own face where I'd scratched him. "Just calm down and breathe!" I stared at him, nostrils flaring but I was too fucking exhausted to keep fighting him.</p><p>My brain turned into a haze again, I was vaguely aware of McGonagall coming and breaking us apart and shouting at us both. I just stood there, not paying attention, not even when she dragged us both back to the Slytherin common room by our robes. My arms hung limp at my sides as I autonomously walked to my room and curled up next to a still weepy Lola, stroking her head until she fell asleep in my arms. Despite my exhaustion, sleep felt a million miles away as I stared at the ceiling all night. I was so fed up. I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't recognise the girl staring back at me in the mirror. She had the same green eyes as me, the same long hair and the same face except those green eyes were dull and empty. That same hair draped lifelessly down my back and that same face didn't smile anymore. I looked a mess, I had a black eye from when Draco had hit me, granted it was on accident, but I refused to heal it with magic to make him feel bad, and my lip was still swollen. My hand curled around the green emerald hanging around my neck, I couldn't bring myself to take it off yet. I sighed and pulled on my uniform before leaving the bathroom and heading back to my room.</p><p>"You look like shit, Liv," Lola said with worried eyes.</p><p>"I feel like shit." Even my voice didn't sound like my own.</p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" She hugged me tight and I swallowed the lump in my throat as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.</p><p>"I'm okay, I just feel a bit empty you know? I just feel everything is going wrong at the minute and there's nothing I can do to fix it; I hate being so helpless."</p><p>"I love you so much, Olive." she said, kissing my forehead. "Every single day I wake up feeling grateful to have you as a friend. You are amazing and even though you might not realise it, a lot of people wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You are not helpless. I've always got you."</p><p>"I love you," I replied "How are you doing anyway? How do you feel today?" She pulled away from the hug and waved her hand in dismissal at my words.</p><p>"I'm fine, don't you worry about me. Hurt like a bitch yesterday mind you, but by the looks of your face you gave Draco what he deserved." She grinned at me as she piled her books into her arms. I couldn't help but grin back at her, nodding as I linked my arm with hers and headed to lesson. For a moment it felt like we were 16 again and our biggest problem would be what we were going to wear to that weeks party.</p><p>~</p><p>"Olive!" I heard Neville shout behind me. I groaned internally before turning around and heading in the opposite direction down the corridor towards him. I loved the boy, but it was my only free period of the day and I desperately needed a nap. "Oh my god, your face looks awful!"</p><p>"Ever the charmer Neville," I said, smiling sarcastically at him. "Did you just call me over here to tell me how bad I look, or do you actually want me for something?"</p><p>"Sorry," he cringed, a blush creeping up his neck. "Actually, I wanted to ask you, well, um, you know how we have this group called Dumbledore's Army where we teach each other spells to protect ourselves and other things?" He said scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>"Yes..." I frowned, not knowing where this conversation was going. I had heard that there was a group of students sneaking around and having secret meetings. Lola had told me all about it, but I had been too busy with Draco last year to give it a second thought.</p><p>"Well, we were wondering, I mean I was wondering, now that we've lost a load of students, you know with all the new rules, and we don't have Harry, Ron or Hermione anymore..." He rambled on.</p><p>"Spit it out Neville" I snapped, my patience wearing thin.</p><p>"Will you please come and be our teacher?" I blinked at him. "I know you're having extra lessons with McGonagall because you want to be a professor here and you're one of the best witches in the school. Please Liv? We really need you; you could really help us all."</p><p>"I don't know... I don't think too many people would be happy to see me there and it's a lot of people to teach, I'm not that good"</p><p>"You are! You already taught me, remember? I would have failed transfiguration if it wasn't for you!" He smiled at me and I couldn't stop myself as I agreed to help him.</p><p>"All right, fine I'll do it." He pulled me in for a tight hug.</p><p>"Thank you, Olive!" He squeezed me harder before letting go and walking away from me. "I'll send you a note with the details on it!" He shouted over his shoulder.</p><p>~</p><p>I flopped down onto the sofa in the common room and closed my eyes, letting myself doze off as I enjoyed the quietness of the room. 5 minutes of peace was all I got before I heard heavy footsteps approaching me.</p><p>"Fuck off, Malfoy." I barked, my words laced with venom.</p><p>"We need to talk," he replied, ignoring my tone completely. I opened my eyes to look at him. He had two scratches down one of his cheeks and a purple bruise on his chin, I couldn't help but smile a little.</p><p>"No, we don't," I spat back.</p><p>"Get over yourself Olivia. What happened to being there for me when I was ready?"</p><p>"You lost that chance when you tortured my best friend and fucking lied to me!" He flinched away as I shouted at him.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you? This isn't you at all!" I stood up and grabbed him by his robes.</p><p>"Speak to me like that again Malfoy and see what happens. I dare you." My face was so close to his I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks, his narrow eyes staring into mine. I glanced down to his lip and back up to his eyes, willing my emotions to turn off again as all my feeling for him came rushing back. The sound of the common room door closing followed by two young girls giggling to each other pulled me out of my thoughts. I let go of Draco to move away but he held on to me and apparated us into his bedroom.</p><p>"What the fuck" I screamed as we landed. He was still holding on to me and I moved to shove him off me, but he grabbed my wrists before I had chance.</p><p>"Stop fucking fighting me," he hissed.</p><p>"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to free myself but he just gripped onto me tighter.</p><p>"Not until you calm down." I was going to start freaking out if he didn't let me go. I could feel my breathing getting heavier and faster, my chest tightening. He wrapped one arm around my waist and picked me up before lying me down on my back on his bed. He pinned my arms next to my head and pressed his knees into my thighs so I couldn't move. "Calm down. Just breathe, okay?" His voice was much softer now. I managed to slow my breathing down, my head stopped spinning and I focused on the way his blue eyes sparkled in the light. "Better?" he said, letting go of me.</p><p>"I wouldn't have to calm down if you would just leave me alone" I muttered, rolling my eyes.</p><p>"There she is," he remarked, smirking down at me. I flipped us both over, so I was on top of him, his hands resting on my thighs. His eyes were searching mine.</p><p>"Do you want this?" I whispered into his ear, my fingers trailing down his neck. He swallowed hard but didn't say anything. My hand wrapped around his throat, and I squeezed tight at the sides. "I said, do you want this? Now answer me."</p><p>"Yes," he said, nodding and I crashed my mouth into his, grinding my hips against him. His mouth moved to my neck and my hands worked to pull off his robes.</p><p>"God, I fucking hate you," I mumbled, fumbling over his buttons.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>He rolled me over back onto my back and his hand moved up my skirt to push the lace fabric of my pants to the side before pushing two fingers deep inside of me. I gasped as he curled his fingers, biting my lip as I suppressed the moan threatening to escape my lips. It was insane how good he could make me feel. He moved down, settling himself between my legs as I rested them on his shoulders. His tongue worked circles around my clit while his fingers continued to pump inside of me. My hands ran through his hair and I bucked underneath him, my hands rolling to the back of my head as he pinned me down and worked me through my orgasm. I whimpered as he removed his fingers from inside of me only to shove them into my mouth and I swirled my tongue around them, sucking my taste off him. He grinned in approval before flipping me over onto my belly, holding my hand behind my back, my knee's pushing my ass up into the air while my face pressed into his pillows. I turned my head to the side so I could breathe. With his free hand he gripped my hip and pushed himself inside of me and pulled out again in an agonisingly slow pace.</p><p>"Faster" I moaned, and he obliged. I felt him shift behind me, gripped my wrists tighter as he pounded into me mercilessly. I arched my back, sending him deeper into me, hitting me in just the right spot that made my toes curl. My walls clenched around him as I came for the second time, Draco following not long behind me as I felt the warmth of him spilling inside me. I willed my legs to stop shaking while I quickly redressed myself and headed back to class without another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You could at least try and make it look like you want to be here," Lola hissed in my ear as I entered the Room of Requirement. I rolled my eyes ignoring her, that would be difficult. There were so many students here, even some second and third years, most of them I had never seen before. By the way they were all staring at me, I was pretty sure they knew who I was though. My mouth felt dry and I cleared my throat.</p><p>"I heard she threw a knife at him!" I heard one of the younger students whisper to their friend. Both of their eyes wide with shock as they stared at me.</p><p>"I can't do this with everyone staring at me like that! Look at them, they all hate me" I grumbled, gripping on to Lola's arm.</p><p>"Oh, give over Liv! They don't hate you; they all admire you. It's not a secret that you're the most powerful witch bitch here, I'm pretty sure all the Hufflepuff second years are star struck and that's why they're staring." I grinned at her, squeezing her hand tightly before moving to stand next to Neville.</p><p>"Witch Bitch," he smiled, leaning down to my ear "I like it, suits you." I playfully slapped his arm and he laughed before turning to face the full group. "As promised, a new teacher for you all. Take it away, Olive."</p><p>"So, for those of you who don't know me I'm Olivia. Erm..." I glanced sideways at Lola who gave me an encouraging smile, holding two thumbs up to me. I took a deep breath before continuing. "For today I want us to practice our shielding charms as this is the most important thing in any duel or battle. Split off into pairs with someone from your year and practice with each other, once you think you have it mastered, I want you to work on casting the spell non-verbally, any questions?"</p><p>"Is it true you dated Draco Malfoy even though you knew he was a death eater?" A small voice perked up from the middle of the group. A few student's gasped and moved out of the way to reveal a small mousy brown haired Ravenclaw girl, stood smirking at me with her arms folded across her chest. She raised her eyebrows at me cockily, she couldn't be any older than about 14.</p><p>"Yes, that is true, is that a problem?" I settled my face into an intimidating stare, my eyes locking on hers. She didn't flinch as she coolly stared back at me.</p><p>"Not at all, I'm just trying to work out which rumours I've heard about the famous Olivia Dagon are actually true." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, her confidence didn't falter once. I liked this girl.</p><p>"Only the bad ones" I said grinning. "Rest of you, get to work. You," I pointed to her, "you're with me." The room was soon filled with the sound of the children practicing their spells and I turned to look at the mini me standing in front of me. "What's your name?" I asked.</p><p>"Mallory, but everyone calls me Rory." She stated proudly.</p><p>"And you're what? Third year?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm 13. 14 this summer" she added.</p><p>"Let's see what you've got then." She was good. Really good, in fact. Better than I was at her age, her shields were strong and sharp, and she was already mastering non-verbal spells. "You might find it easier if you hold your wand like this and move your left foot backward, so you have a better stance. Good." I praised her as she took on board my corrections, adjusting her position. I noticed some other girls her age sniggering at her from across the room, I fixed them a warning glare which shut them up as they got back to practicing.</p><p>"What?" She asked, frowning.</p><p>"How would you like to be my assistant and help teach this class?"</p><p>She grinned up at me, her brown eyes shining bright. "Really?"</p><p>"Sure, you're really good. You probably know more than Lola and Neville combined; they really could do with your help. Whatcha say?" she nodded at me eagerly, smiling from ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around my waist, and I couldn't help but smile while I hugged her back.</p><p>~ Draco's POV~</p><p>I watched her walk into the great hall, arms linked with Lola. She threw her head back laughing at something Neville was saying, jealousy twisted in my gut like a knife. It should be me making her laugh like that. I watched her smile as a small, curly haired girl bounce up towards Olivia handing her a piece of paper. The girl reminded me of Olivia, like a mini version of her and it made me smile as I watched them interact. That was the future I wanted, a life with Olivia and mini versions of her running around our house. I shook my head, pushing the thoughts away, I was never going to get that now. I didn't deserve it anyway.</p><p>~</p><p>It was late but I couldn't stay cooped up in my room any longer. I shoved my hands in my pockets and headed out into the common room. When I emerged through the door, I saw her sat on the sofa, she took a giant swig from a half full bottle of clear liquid that definitely wasn't water. She winced as she swallowed and then took several bigger gulps before looking up and locking eyes with me.</p><p>"Want some?" She said, holding out the bottle to me. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but I walked over and took the bottle from her anyway, taking two big gulps myself. I cringed as the alcohol burned my throat and handed the bottle back to her.</p><p>"Want to go for a walk?" I asked, and she looked up at me again. I half expect her to throw the bottle at me and tell me to fuck off. "Seems a bit depressing even for you to be stuck in here drinking on your own."</p><p>"Sure, I'm bringing the bottle with me though," she explained.</p><p>"Good." I took it from her again and took another mouthful before handing it back.</p><p>We walked around the halls in silence, finishing the bottle between us. Without me realising, we'd absentmindedly made our way to the stairs leading up to the astronomy tower. I frowned as she faltered at the bottom, this was her favourite place and where we always used to hang out.</p><p>"I- I haven't been up there since," her voice was so quiet. "I can't go up there."</p><p>"Olivia" I murmured, "I'm so sorry." God was there anything I hadn't ruined for this girl. She just shrugged and sat on the bottom step, tapping the space next to her for me to sit too. Her head rested on my shoulder and I breathed in her scent.</p><p>"You hurt me so much Draco," she whispered, placing a shaky hand on top of mine.</p><p>"I know." I was thoroughly grateful I was drunk for this conversation.</p><p>"I want to trust you again, but I don't know how I can." I could feel my heart beating faster and I took her hand in mine. "Why am I not enough for you Draco? Why didn't you choose me?"</p><p>"You are more than I could ever deserve. I was so scared that you were going to realise that and leave me. When I saw you there, I almost killed him for putting his hands on you, I didn't know what else to do. I'm so sorry Liv, I should've talked to you about it, please understand I was trying to protect you, all I ever wanted to do was protect you." I wiped the tears that had fallen down my face with my free hand as I turned to look at Olivia. Every time I looked at her, my breath was taken away by how beautiful she was. This time it was no different. "I love you" I said, my hand coming up to cup the side of her face.</p><p>"I love you, Draco" she vowed, pressing her lips against mine. I opened my mouth, pulling her close to deepen the kiss. My tongue ran over her bottom lip, sucking gently. Her soft moan vibrated through my mouth, snapping me away from my thoughts before I let things get too far in the middle of a corridor. I pressed my forehead against hers, our chest rising and falling in sync. The world didn't seem so daunting when I was with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Olivia's POV~</p><p>The only person who has enough of you to break your heart is perfect for you, whether you admit it or not. You see their flaws. All of them. Nothing can change your love for them. They make you want to be a better person, to be good enough. And no matter how hard you try, you never will be, or at least you think you won't. That person is your soulmate. And as much as I tried to fight it, Draco is my soulmate. In life, sometimes you find a person who can make you laugh, make you question everything, and change you for the better. When you do find this person, cherish them, keep them forever safe in your love.</p><p>I rolled over and curled up into Draco's side, ignoring the pounding in my head as he wrapped his arms around me tighter, pressing a light kiss to my forehead.</p><p>"Please tell me your head hurts as much as mine does," he grumbled.</p><p>"MmmHmm," was all I could get out; my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth. I gulped down a glass of water while Draco disappeared out of bed and then reappeared with two plates full of food. I grinned, my stomach grumbling at the sight as I sat up. I devoured my plate in minutes and then half of Draco's plate too. He chuckled at me as I stretched out in his bed, rubbing my bloated belly in defeat.</p><p>"What do you have planned for today?" He mused.</p><p>"Ugh, I'm helping Neville do this tutoring thing this afternoon but other than that nothing, why?"</p><p>"So, I've got you to myself all morning?" He murmured, his fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers that I was wearing.</p><p>"MmmHmm," I nodded, "all morning." He grinned up at me as he pulled down the boxers and settled himself between my legs. I sighed at the sight of him there, his messy bed hair falling to his eye, a wicked smile spread across his face. His tongue licked short strokes against me like he was suddenly unconfident, but the smirk that I could feel against me proved otherwise. He pushed two fingers inside of me and I cried out at the jolts of pleasure he shot through my body. His fingers pumped faster and started to curl inside me, while he wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked harshly at the sensitive nub. I felt my vision going white at the overwhelming stimulation, I was finding it impossible to stay still but his free hand gripped at the back of my thigh, nails digging in.</p><p>I was building up to my orgasm with every movement he made. I was getting closer and closer, white knuckling my fists as I gripped the bed sheets and I felt my body shake as I came on his finger and mouth. I watched him pull away only to pull his own boxers down and line himself up at my entrance, forcefully pushing my legs apart.</p><p>"Stop teasing me," I pouted, and he raised his eyebrows up at me. "Please."</p><p>He slammed into me, brining my legs to up my shoulders and I cried out his name when he thrusted into me even deeper.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" He groaned out and I moaned as well, feeling his fullness in me. He leant forwards, kissing me deeply.</p><p>He continued to pound into me as I moaned into the kiss. I pushed my head away from his, pulling his head back with my hand and leant down, kissing his neck sloppily. He groaned again, pushing one hand down to my clit and rubbing it suddenly. I gasped at the sensations, feeling like I was nearing another orgasm. As if Draco could feel it too, he started rubbing harder onto my clit and with a loud gasp and moan, "Draco- I'm fuck, I'm coming."</p><p>"Come for me." He grunted out, and in an instant, I felt like bliss. I came hard and fast, moaning out his name loudly, as Draco neared his end too. He moved himself out of me as he came, groaning loudly.</p><p>~</p><p>I smiled at Rory, my little shadow who now followed me around everywhere. She was bossing Neville and Luna about not doing one of their spells properly and I chuckled to myself.</p><p>"You and Draco made up then?" Lola said, nudging me with her hips. I frowned at her. "I know I gave you loads of shit about him and I know he has done some god awful, almost completely unforgivable things but I think I was wrong, you are meant for each other."</p><p>"Lola-"</p><p>"Let me finish. We're both old enough to understand that this year isn't going to end well, there is a war coming. Life is too short not to go after the things you love, and you two love each other more than I ever thought possible." I smiled at her; I loved that girl so much.</p><p>"God Lola," I laughed, wiping away a tear. "When did you become such a romantic, I think Seamus is turning you into a softy."</p><p>"I love you," she said hugging me tight.</p><p>"I love you too." We didn't tell each other that enough. "I'm absolutely terrified."</p><p>"Me too, but we'll get through this together. All of us." She squeezed my hand.</p><p>I spent the rest of the day throwing myself into teaching the younger students the most basic attack spells as well as basic physical self-defence. The whole time I couldn't help but think about how young they were. We were fucking kids, sneaking around and training ourselves ready to fight. I looked around the room and realised that not all of us would make it out of this year alive. I didn't want to think about it. I glanced at Rory again and promised myself that I wasn't going to let anything happen to her, she deserved a long and beautiful life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold December air sent a chill down to my bones as I walked through the courtyard, it was my new nightly routine to clear my head. Watching the stars at night was one of the few moments I felt at peace these days. The sound of glass smashing and the smell of burning caught my attention and I was about to walk in the opposite direction, not wanting to be caught by either of the Carrows and be punished for something I wasn't involved in, until I hear a high pitched yelp that I knew to be Rory's voice. I hurried over to where the sound came from and found her crouched next to a fire coming from a bunch of ingredients, she had quite clearly stolen from the potion's cupboard.</p><p>"What did you do?" I hissed, putting out the fire she had started. Her eyes were wild and full of panic as she stared back at me.</p><p>"I was trying to practice... I dropped it all and it was an accident! I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Keep your voice down, if either of the Carrows hear you and find you with stolen supplies you'll be in detention for weeks. Do you know what they will do to you?" I gritted my teeth as she started to sob at the thought. Our heads snapped up to the sound of heavy footsteps walking towards us. Shit. "Hide." I ordered her but she shook her head. I tried to shove Rory behind one of the walls, but Alecto Carrow walked into view before I had chance. I felt Rory tremble besides me, but I squeezed her arm in warning. "Don't say a word."</p><p>Alecto took one look at the mess and smiled wickedly at us both. I swallowed hard, there was no way either of us would be able to get away with this. "Out of your dorms past curfew? Starting fires? Using stolen school supplies? What do you have to say for yourselves?" She snarled, her voice sent a shiver down my spine, those black eyes darting between the pair of us deciding which of us she was going to torture first. I stepped forwards, away from Rory.</p><p>"I was practicing a new spell, one that would get me out of this hell hole. This school has gone to the shits since Snape took over and I figured anywhere's got to be better than here, right?" I took another step towards Alecto, keeping my head held high as I put as much distance between myself and Rory as I could. Before I had chance to dodge the blow, Alecto's hand slammed down on the side of my face. I didn't give her chance to hit me again as I cast Confringo, a blasting spell at her. In the seconds she took moving out of the way to avoid the spell I looked back at Rory and mouthed for her to run. I wasn't going to let her get tortured as well.</p><p>It was my turn to tremble as she grabbed the back of my head and dragged me down the corridor by hair. "I am going to ruin you" she growled in my ear. I wouldn't cry, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me suffer.</p><p>She threw me into the dungeons, and I heard a toneless guttural voice. As gravelly and penetrating as it was gruff. "What have you brought for me here?" I knew it was Amycus, her brother, without having to see him. Shit. This was going to be bad.</p><p>"The little bitch tried to kill me, strap her down. I want to show her what happens to smart ass witches who think they're better than following rules and disobey us." I didn't even try to resist as he chained my ankles and wrists and hung me up by my arms. My feet could still touch the floor but there wasn't enough loose chain for me to move any of my limbs. At least she was pissed enough to have forgotten about Rory. Alecto picked up two of the knives off the table, the same ones that I had thrown at Draco just over a month ago. My mouth went try and I tried to push away all my fear, ready to take whatever they did to me.</p><p>"This is for stealing supplies" she hissed, slapping me across the face with her spare hand. I glared at her, feeling the heat rise to my cheek. "This one, is for being out of your dorm past curfew," she said, dragging the knife down my arm from my shoulder to my elbow. Each cut she made was deeper than the last. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming at the pain and willed myself not to cry. My head hung down as she cleaned my blood off her knife and walked over to me again, Amycus stood grinning as he watched her beside me. "And this one, is for trying to kill me." She lifted up my top and stabbed me in the right side of my stomach. I winced as she pulled the knife slowly out, the cold metal stinging.</p><p>"Look at her when she is speaking to you!" Amycus gripped my chin, holding my head up. My eyes went blurry and I started to black out, probably from both the pain and amount of blood loss. I was in agony, every inch of my body was on fire, burning everywhere she had touched but I found the strength to glare back at them both. Wrong decision as Amycus punched me in the jaw and a strong metallic taste filled my mouth.</p><p>"Not so loud and cocky, now are you?" Alecto said, letting out a heartless laugh and I spat blood into her face, grinning up at her. </p><p>"Leave her here all night," she hissed at her brother, wiping her cheek. "Let's hope she heals fast enough not to die from the blood loss." They both sniggered as they walked out of the dungeons, leaving me hanging. All I remember was hearing my blood drip onto the hard floor before blacking out completely.</p><p>~ Draco POV ~</p><p>It wasn't unusual for Olivia to disappear outside on her own for hours but for some reason tonight just didn't feel right. She had been gone for nearly an hour and it was freezing outside, I doubted she would be out there for this long. In an attempt to ease my worrying, I pulled on my sweatshirt and shoes and went to find her. I made it all of 5 steps down the corridor before Rory ran straight into me, crying her eyes out.</p><p>"Rory? Shit, Rory what's happened? Where's Liv?" I gripped her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at me. I'd only known the girl for a month, but I knew she wasn't the type to cry easily and wasn't very often that if one of them was around, the other wasn't far behind. My stomach was doing somersaults as my mind raced through all the possibilities of what could have happened.</p><p>"Olivia... they took her! ... My fault" she hiccupped, trying to stop her sobs enough to explain what had happened. "Carrow... Liv was protecting me..."</p><p>"What did she do? Did they take her?"  </p><p>She nodded, wiping the tears and snot from her face. "Olive tried to blast her and they took her to the dungeon." My stomach dropped. Shit. Shit. I grabbed Rory by the arm and hauled her through the Slytherin common room with me until I was pounding on Lola's bedroom door.</p><p>Her face dropped when she saw me stood there with a still crying Rory next to me. "What's happened?"</p><p>"Can you look after her? I need to go make sure Liv is okay, god knows what they've done to her." my heart was racing, and I was nowhere near as calm as I sounded.</p><p>"Fuck that I'm coming with you, Rory get in my room, Seamus is in there and will look after you." Lola responded and stepped outside, ready to follow me.</p><p>"Don't leave until we come back, okay? They might come looking for you too," I said to Rory, who was now sobbing again. I shut the door and practically ran to the dungeons.</p><p>My stomach rolled again, and it took all of my strength not to vomit everywhere when I entered the dungeon and saw Olivia stood there in a pile of her own blood. Lola was not so successful at holding it back. I didn't wait for her as I ran to where she was handing and undid the chains that where holding her up. She groaned and I caught her before she collapsed, dozing in and out of consciousness.</p><p>"Shit Lola, it's bad. It's really bad." I was trying not to cry as I gently put her over my shoulder and carried her back to the dorm. "What do we do?"</p><p>"Take her to our room. I'll grab some supplies and meet you there, find out where most of the blood is coming from and apply pressure to stop the bleeding." I nodded and made my way back to the dorms as quickly and as carefully as I could.</p><p>"Seamus!" I shouted through the door. He swung it open immediately, his eyes wide as he took in the situation before him and helped me lay Olivia on her bed. I lifted up her bloodied top and froze at the sight I saw. A huge gash ran right across her stomach, her guts practically hanging out.</p><p>"Oh my god..." I hear Rory cry out while Seamus cursed under his breath.</p><p>"What do we do?" I frantically asked.</p><p>"I don't know! Can you use a spell?" </p><p>"I don't know any!" I admitted. Olivia would know exactly what to do, I frowned at the thought.</p><p>"Draco..." I heard Olivia murmur as she slightly regained consciousness.</p><p>"Hey, Olive." I grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I stroked her head, pushing her matted hair out of her face. "You're going to be fine, okay? You're going to be just fine, don't worry." I didn't know who I was trying to convince more, myself or her.</p><p>"I don't know any either!" Seamus said, lowering his voice. Shit, where was Lola.</p><p>"I do," Rory announced quietly. "Olivia taught me, but I've never actually done it before." Her face had completely drained of colour.</p><p>"You have to try," I insisted. "Just try and close this wound up enough so that she doesn't bleed out, okay? The rest we can sort out with other stuff when Lola gets here."</p><p>She nodded and pulled out her wand. She had stopped crying but was still shaking and trembling.</p><p>"Vulnera Sanentur." Her voice, although quiet, was strong and stern. A wisp of blue magic flew out of her wand to Olivia's stomach and began gluing the wound back together. I sighed in relief and began inspecting her for other wounds.</p><p>Lola came running through the doors, arms full of supplies stolen from the medical wing. I didn't know how she'd managed to get them but at this point in time I didn't care, I was just extremely grateful that she had.</p><p>"We need to clean the wounds and then dress them. You guys are going to have to hold her down because it's going to sting, and I don't have time to be nice about it." Lola ordered, Seamus and I nodding our heads simultaneously.</p><p>Lola handed a bottle of liquid and gauze to Rory for her to clean her other wounds while Lola started wrapping a huge bandage around Olivia's stomach. Seamus and I each held down one of her arms while I whispered in her ear, stroking her head softly.</p><p>"We need to clean your wounds Liv, okay? It's going to sting, a lot." I said and she nodded, her eyes fluttering open to look at me. Rory started with the cut on her face, she was so gentle but I could tell Olivia was in agony. She didn't say a word though, she just bit her lip and squeezed my hand tightly. "You're doing so well," I murmured into her ear. "You're so bloody brave, I would have been crying my eyes out if it had been me." She chuckled softly before squeezing her eyes shut tightly as Rory moved onto the next cut down her arm which was significantly deeper than the last. I tried not to look and just focused on Olivia's crystal green eyes; I couldn't stomach it.</p><p>"That's just because you're a drama queen," Olivia croaked out, a faint smile played on her lips and I could see her mouth was covered in dry blood. I couldn't stop the tears as they fell from my eyes, even after all of this she was still making jokes. God, I loved her more than I ever thought possible. She hissed and winced as Rory moved onto her next wound and I started crying even more. "Oh, gods don't tell me you're crying now," she said, her voice breaking as she spoke. "You're not even the one who was hurt!"</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry. I just love you so much," I sobbed. "I'm so glad you're okay." She squeezed my hand in response before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lost consciousness again. Lola and Rory bandaged up the rest of her wounds and I sat by her side the whole time. When the others had left, I lied on her bed next to her, watching her chest rise and fall. After about 2 hours, she woke up again.</p><p>"Hey..." she said, her voice raw. She winced as she rolled over slowly onto her side to look at me.</p><p>"Hey" I replied, pushing her hair back out of her face again. Her bottom lip wobbled, and the tears spilled out of her eyes.</p><p>"Is Rory okay?" She asked. Of course, that was the first thing she thought about.</p><p>"She's fine, she practically saved your life and helped dress all your wounds." I ignored the tears that threatened to spill again.</p><p>"It hurts so bad, Draco," she whispered, I pulled her in close to me. I had no idea how she'd held it together this long.</p><p>"I know," I said. I rubbed small circles on her back while she cried into my chest. I let her fall asleep in my arms, watching her all night to make sure she stayed alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Olivia's POV~</p><p>I tried to open my eyes, but pain shot down the side of my face and through my jaw. I groaned and winced but somehow managed to sit myself up slightly. I lifted a hand to my face, gently feeling for the damage. One of my eyes was swollen shut, which explained why I couldn't see. I had a huge dressing down my right cheek and a bust lip, it felt like my jaw was broken too. I could feel my hair stuck to my face, caked in blood. I desperately wanted a hot bath to soak in and feel clean again. Draco stirred besides me and I held out a hand for him.</p><p>"'Morning," he murmured. </p><p>"I can't open my eyes," I whispered, gripping his hands.</p><p>"That's probably for the best, I think you might faint if you saw your reflection" I could hear the smile in his voice, my heart swelled at him trying to make me laugh still.</p><p>"I don't think I've got it in me to have a sense of humour today, Draco," I sighed, feeling very heavy. He squeezed my hand in understanding and pulled me in closer to him, my head resting on his chest. "Can you fix my face for me?"</p><p>"Here, sit up for me." He said. I tried not to flinch while my face burned hot from the spell Draco cast. I blinked, my eyes finally opening fully. "How are you feeling?" He asked me, a lazy smile playing on his lips. </p><p>"Tired. Dirty. Hungry." I muttered, and my stomach grumbled. "Really hungry"</p><p>"I'll go grab you some food," he said, kissing the back of my hand before standing up.</p><p>"Thank you,'' I told him, "for everything." He just smiled sweetly at me in a way that made my heart flutter. </p><p>As soon as I was alone, I let the tears fall from my eyes, every part of my body hurt, and I was so tired. I was so close to giving up completely. A knock at the door pulled me back to reality and I dried my eyes before shouting for whoever it was to come in. Rory peeked her head round the door sheepishly, not meeting my eyes with her own.</p><p>"Hey you," I smiled. She didn't speak or smile back to me as she closed the door behind her and walked over to me.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "it's all my fault, I'm so sorry."</p><p>I pulled her in for tight hug, wincing as the movement tugged on my stomach but ignored the pain. "Are you joking Rory? This was not your fault at all, you have nothing to be sorry for! Draco told me all about how brave you were and how you were the only one who knew which spell to use! I am so proud of you, thank you for saving me."</p><p>She hugged me tighter and Lola walked into our bedroom and ran straight towards us, joining in the hug.</p><p>"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed, crying softly.</p><p>"Oh, here we go! All right Lola that's enough." I shrugged them both off me. "I love you both but I'm pretty sure if you keep hugging me, my stomach's going to rip open again."</p><p>Lola wiped her eyes and smiled at me. "Rory, how about you go get Olivia something to drink?" The young girl dried her face and nodded enthusiastically, running off eager to help. Lola's face dropped as soon as the door closed. "If you ever pull that bullshit on me again, I will kill you myself Olivia! Are you crazy? I thought you were going to die!" </p><p>I flinched away from her harsh words. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! It was me or Rory and I obviously wasn't going to let anything happen to her!"</p><p>"No Olivia, I know exactly what you were thinking. You didn't have to try and kill the bloody woman, you antagonised her on purpose because you knew she wouldn't hold back!" I looked down, fiddling with my bed sheets and her voice was softer when she spoke to me again. "Olive, I love you and I don't care how selfish I sound but I can't bloody do this without you, okay?" I smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I love you" I said. She just shook her head at me and hugged me tight. I only pulled away when Draco and Rory walked back in, both with arms full of food and drink, smiling brightly at me. I looked between the three people stood in my room laughing between one another, this was what I would keep fighting for.</p><p>~</p><p>"I need a bath, desperately," I groaned, leaning into Draco. He'd spent all day fussing over me, feeding me and giving me drinks and making sure I wasn't in any pain. I kept insisting that I was fine since I'd been strong enough to heal all of my wounds up, I was now just left with achy muscles and huge scars from what had happened.</p><p>"Are you sure you can make it, you're not in too much pain?" He replied.</p><p>"Draco, I am fine. Will you please stop babying me!" I insisted. He just rolled his eyes and helped me stand up out of bed.</p><p>"Come on then, we'll go to the prefect's bathroom, no one will be in there at this time." He grabbed my towel and soaps and apparated us both there. "I'll be back in a minute," he mumbled and walked off towards the doors, I presumed to lock them so no one would walk in on us. I stripped off all of my clothes and submerged myself in the warm water, letting it ease the ache away from my muscles as I relaxed. I leant against the edge of the huge bath with my eyes closed, enjoying the peace.</p><p>My eyes fluttered open as Draco slid into the water next to me. He pulled me close and began washing off the blood that was caked to my skin, he started with my face and slowly moved down my body, washing my everywhere.</p><p>"Turn around" he mumbled and started on my back. When he'd finished cleaning my body, he began washing my hair, it was such a simple gesture and it somehow made me fall in love with him even more than I thought was possible. I titled my head back as he rinsed all of the suds out and turned around to face him again. "I honestly don't tell you enough how amazing you are." He kissed me softly on my lips. "I love you."</p><p>"I nearly gave up last night, I almost stopped fighting and let them win. But I am so glad I didn't. I love you." He wiped away my tears and kissed me again. His hands caressed down my back gently, stopping on my hips. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss, biting his bottom lip gently.</p><p>He stopped himself before things got too far and helped me out of the bath, drying me off with a towel before taking us back to his room. I pulled on one of his t-shirts and crawled into his bed and he did the same, pulling me into his arms as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He began making his way down my body, kissing the skin where my wounds had once been before kissing my mouth again. My heart strained at the look on his face as he examined my scars and I let him hold me close while we fell asleep. He didn't let go of me once, as though he was afraid that if he did, he might lose me forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Liv," Draco said, leaning over me to press a kiss to my lips. I was stretched out on the sofa in the common room reading a book. He walked around and lifted my feet up and sat next to me, placing my legs back down across his knee. I frowned at him over the top of my book.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be on a train heading back to London right now? I distinctively remember you crying as you said goodbye to me last night." I giggled as he squeezed one of my legs.</p><p>"I wasn't crying, you cheeky bitch," he seethed, smirking at me. I just raised my eyebrows at him knowingly. He definitely was. "I actually decided to stay here so we could spend Christmas together but if you're going to be so rude, I'll leave you here on your own." He got up to leave but I pulled him back down.</p><p>"Wait, really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I sent an owl to my parents this morning saying that it was better for me to stay here."</p><p>"YAY!" I squealed, jumping onto him as I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. This was going to be the best Christmas ever. "Come with to get some food? I'm hungry" I pouted.</p><p>"Come on then," he said, squeezing my ass before shoving me off him.</p><p>We walked hand in hand down the corridor to the great hall, it was practically empty. All of us students had been advised to go home for Christmas and not come back in the new year unless we were prepared to fight, should it come to that. First and Second years weren't allowed back at all but they'd given the rest of us the choice as to whether we wanted to stay. Seamus had gone back to Lola's to spend the Christmas break with her and her family. They both planned on returning along with the rest of what was left of Dumbledore's Army.</p><p>We sat down at one of the huge tables and dug into our food. Draco was rambling on some quidditch match that we'd watched the other day, normally I would be getting into a heated debate with him about which player we thought was best but today I just sat and listened to him. It was so nice to see him getting excited about small things again, he'd finally put on all the weight he'd lost last year, and his spark seemed to have returned. He stopped talking when he noticed me staring at him.</p><p>"What?" He said, I leant over the table and kissed him.</p><p>"Nothing, I just love you." I replied, shrugging.</p><p>"I love you, too." He smiled and started eating again.</p><p>My face dropped when I saw Rory walking over to where we were both sat, she'd promised me she was going home for Christmas and that her parents had agreed to home school her until next year to keep her out of danger.</p><p>"Hey guys!" She said, plopping herself down at our table next to Draco. He frowned, looking down at her.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing here?" I was pissed.</p><p>"Eating dinner, what are you doing here?" She smiled innocently. I gritted my teeth and sighed heavily.</p><p>"You promised me you were going home!" I hissed, "You are not staying here and fighting, it's too dangerous!"</p><p>"I can and I will. It's my choice Olive. I'm good, you even said so yourself. I can help." I widened my eyes at Draco, warning him to say something before I screamed at her although he looked equally as pissed as I did.</p><p>"Rory," he started, clearing his throat. "I think what Liv means, is that you told us that your parents were expecting you at home with them for the rest of the year. We all just want to make sure you're safe." His words relaxed me slightly, but I still felt nauseous at the thought of her being here.</p><p>"My parents sent me an owl this morning saying that they'd gone into hiding and couldn't bring me with them. They said I would be safer here." She admitted, looking up at me with those big, bright eyes of hers. "I think they thought I'd slow them down or something," she added quietly. I didn't know what to say, I just sat there with my mouth hanging open slightly. I knew how shit it was to have parents that didn't care at all about you, but to be 13 years old and have to deal with that kind of resentment from your parents was awful and broke my heart.</p><p>"Don't worry about it kiddo, you can hang with us this Christmas," he grinned, ruffling her hair and she swatted his hand away, smiling at him. "We'll look after you won't we Olive?" I nodded at her, giving her a big grin. I saw Draco glance at me sideways, a funny look flashing across his face. I just shook my head at him.</p><p>"'Course we will" I pushed away that knot that was growing in my stomach again.</p><p>~</p><p>It was Christmas Day. I was sat in the Slytherin common room, sipping my hot chocolate while I watched Rory beat Draco at a game of cards. The last few days, however perfect they had been, had done little to ease my anxiety. If anything, it just made it worse as I realised how much I could lose if anything happened.</p><p>"It's snowing!" Rory squealed loudly. I grinned at Draco as he followed her gaze, looking out the window. She pulled on her coat and ran outside with the other younger students to join in the snowball fight they were having.</p><p>Draco climbed onto the sofa next to me and wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>"Do you want your present now?" he mumbled in my ear.</p><p>"Yes!!" I exclaimed, "you can have yours too!"</p><p>He grinned at me as he passed me two very carefully wrapped presents, one was a small box shape and the other was bigger and heavier.</p><p>"You first," I insisted, passing him his present. I chewed my lip nervously as I watched him open it carefully, I was so bad at giving gifts and was worried he might think it wasn't good enough. I'd gotten him a box full of all his favourite things. He pulled out a copy of his favourite book, now he didn't have to keep stealing mine whenever he wanted to read it. He smiled at that. Next, there was a bunch of his favourite chocolates, a small bottle of his cologne and then a framed photo of the two of us.</p><p>"Thank you, Liv," he murmured into the side of my head as he hugged me tightly. "I love it all" he kissed me on my lips. "Your turn now."</p><p>I grinned, opening the larger of the two first. It was a first edition hardback copy of my favourite book. My jaw dropped, my fingers running over the beautiful cover. "Where did you find this" I whispered. He just shrugged, smiling at me. I moved onto the smaller present, opening to find a small dainty silver ring that was shaped like a snake. It had two small emeralds for its eyes. I put it on my finger, it matched the rest of my jewellery perfectly.</p><p>"Thank you so much, they're both perfect." I kissed him. "I love you" I said kissing him again.</p><p>"I love you too," he said, kissing me back. The rest of the day went on as it started, stealing kisses from Draco every chance I got, playing board games with him and Rory, sitting down for Christmas dinner with all of my friends. As perfect as the day had been, I couldn't ignore the nagging thoughts in the back of my mind about what was going to happen when everyone came back. I was terrified that I might never get to experience a Christmas like this again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna didn't come back after Christmas. Neither did a lot of other students. There was a strange atmosphere in the room of requirement that evening as the reality of the situation hit us all. It didn't help that I was already in a foul mood from my tough session with McGonagall. I didn't have it in me to be positive and encouraging to these students but somehow, with Rory's help, I managed it. I could feel my heaviness setting in again, crushing my chest. I really didn't how much more of this I could take.</p><p>I groaned in frustration as I caught my tights on the door, pulling a giant hole in them as I stormed into Draco's room. "Fuck sake, are you kidding me!"</p><p>Draco looked up from where he was lied on his bed reading a book and frowned at me. "What?"</p><p>"I've just put a fucking hole in my last pair of tights," I whined. He frowned again and went back to his book, clearly oblivious to the breakdown I was nearing. I walked over to where he was lied and threw my books down on the floor next to the bed, sitting myself down on the edge. I felt Draco come up behind me and wrap his arms around my neck, pulling me down backwards so I was lied down with him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked, his hands trailing across my stomach. I looked sideways at him, shaking my head. My bottom lip trembled as I started crying. I buried my face into his chest, and he held my, a comforting hand rubbing up and down my back. "Why are you crying?" he asked, I could hear a chuckle in his breath, and I realised that I must look crazy to be having a breakdown over getting a hole in my tights.</p><p>"I don't know" I replied through my sobs. I sat up and wiped my eyes with my sleeve, Draco sitting up next to me. "I just had a bad day; McGonagall is right on my arse at the minute and I'm starting to think I might not be half as good as I think I am." I took a shaky breath before continuing. "So many students didn't come back and I'm starting to think that maybe that's the smart thing to do because I am so fucking scared Draco, I don't think I could kill someone! And you, what are you going to do when it comes to it? We will literally be fighting against your parents and your family? I think we're pretty fucking stupid for getting involved in this" I sighed in defeat, not feeling any better for getting it all off my chest.</p><p>Draco frowned. "Honestly Olivia, I don't have a clue what's going to happen, but I just keep telling myself that as long as I'm with you nothing else will matter and it will just fall into place"</p><p>"That's a piss poor response Draco, I'm not looking for you to just be nice to me. This is real fucking life." I glared at him; he was not helping.</p><p>"I'm scared too Liv, I'm absolutely terrified. I don't know what we're supposed to do. You need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself, you are amazing and smart. No one is expecting you to kill anyone, you just need to make sure you know how to defend yourself in case something does happen" He swallowed hard. "Tell me about your lessons with McGonagall."</p><p>"She's trying to teach me Occlumency and Legilimency but it's just impossible" I sighed. "And she keeps trying to persuade me to do the Animagus Spell, but it's so complicated I just don't see the point to be honest." I sniffled, my breathing returning to normal now I had finally stopped crying.</p><p>"The reason Occlumency probably seems impossible to you, is because you can't switch that big brain of yours off. I think even when you're asleep you are thinking about 1000 things." I snorted as he laughed at me. "As for the animagus spell, I think you could do it, easy, but it's up to you whether you do it or not. Could be a pretty useful thing to have in the future."</p><p>"I suppose, imagine though after going through all of that spell and I end up being like a beetle or something real shitty." He grinned at me.</p><p>"Yeah, although I feel like you'd definitely be something cool, like a snake" he winked, "or a wolf maybe."</p><p>"That would be pretty cool." I smiled to myself, maybe I would have a go at the spell. "Please will you help me figure out how to do this Occlumency, and don't say you can't do it because we both know you're the smart one out of the two of us and you definitely do know how to do it"</p><p>"Sure," he said smirking at me. "Only because I love you," he said kissing the side of my head.</p><p>He spent the rest of the night trying to teach me how to suppress my emotions and empty my mind. He explained it to me as giving my mind a 'veil', giving it a false layer to deceive the Legilimens into seeing a different perspective to what is actually there.</p><p>"Okay, okay I think I've got it" I said, wiping the sweat from my brow.</p><p>"Here, let me try look into your mind, I promise not to go snooping through you dirty thoughts of me," he chuckled, holding his hands up innocently as I swatted his arm. "I just want you to practice putting up a veil, so I see nothing, okay? And then once you've got that we can work on creating false memories and thoughts to mask the original ones with."</p><p>"Okay," I nodded, chewing on the inside of my cheek. A horrible new habit I'd somehow developed form all the stress of this year. I concentrated on making my mind empty. I pushed away all of my thoughts and emotions until I was completely numb. It was a weird feeling having Draco in my mind, it was like a shadow falling across my thoughts and memories. It sent a shiver down my spine.</p><p>"Good girl," he drawled out, my stomach doing butterflies at the words. "Very impressive." My cheeks flushed at compliment as I let all my emotions come back again.</p><p>"Thank you," I squealed excitedly, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. My hands slipped under his top as he pulled me onto his lap, but we were stopped by a knock at the door.</p><p>"Oi Liv, I know you're in there. Put some clothes on, I need you." Lola hissed through the door.</p><p>I sighed, running my hand over my face. "Sorry," I grumbled, pouting at him. I gave him one last kiss before climbing off him. "Later," I said with a wink before heading out the room. He just stuck two fingers up at the door and tried to adjust his trousers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time March had rolled around there were even fewer students at the school. Neville had begun living in the room of requirement since The Carrows and Snape had found out that he was still secretly running DA. He feared for his life and that was the safest place he knew. The room had expanded, providing beds, washing facilities and anything else that was needed in order to live there as more and more students decided to join him. A passage to the Hog's Head had even appeared as well at some point to Neville and the rest of the students for when they get hungry.</p><p>Lola and I were the only two Slytherins who were left in the DA, Draco refused to join us as he thought that all of the teachers here already hated him enough. It was true, The Carrows bullied and tortured him for being too weak to kill Dumbledore and McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick had been so cold and distant with him since finding out his involvement with Dumbledore's death, I didn't blame him for not wanting that hanging over his head too.</p><p>"Hey Neville," I said, sitting myself down onto his freshly made bed. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm doing as well as can be, you?" he replied, sighing at me as I crumpled up the sheets by crossing my legs.</p><p>"I'm okay" I offered up a small smile. "It feels like a lifetime ago now since we were sneaking around that Christmas, eating chocolate cake in the astronomy tower, doesn't it?"</p><p>He sat down next to me on the edge of his bed, a sad look on his face. "I know. To think we've only been friends for a year, and now I can't even imagine my life without you."</p><p>I shoved him playfully in the shoulder, rolling my eyes. "Just think how shit you would still be at charms and transfiguration if I hadn't helped you."</p><p>"Ha ha Olive, like you would be much better in herbology without me."</p><p>I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tight. "I'm so proud of you Neville, you know that right? And your parents would be too."</p><p>"Thank you, Olivia," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p> "I'll miss you."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere just yet," he promised, awkwardly hugging me back from the weird position we were in. I prayed that nothing would happen to him. He deserved more; we all did.</p><p>~</p><p>I was lying on Draco's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower, flicking through the pages of a book. He emerged from his bathroom with just a towel around his waist, damp hair falling in his eyes. He grinned at me noticing my stare and walked over to me but stopped at the end of his bed. I looked up at him through my lashes and smiled seductively at him.</p><p>"What are you smiling about?" He chimed, giving me a challenging stare.</p><p>"Nothing," I shrugged innocently and went back to my book, not giving him the attention, he wanted.</p><p>"Fine, if that's how you're going to be," he huffed, walking over to his dresser and pulling on a pair of boxers before stalking back over to me. I couldn't help but giggle at how serious he was being, he was so easy to wind up because he was so dramatic about everything. "Get up." he demanded.</p><p>"No," I replied, sticking my tongue out.</p><p>"I mean it, get up now." The tone of his voice made my toes curl and I did as I was told, not without an eye roll though. "Take off your clothes."</p><p>I smirked at him and began undressing slowly, taking my time with every item of clothing that I removed, putting on a show for him. He didn't take his eyes off me once, watching every move I made with those bright blue eyes of his. Once I'd kicked off my knickers I stood there, raising my eyebrows at him expectantly. He stepped closer to me and ran a finger down my jaw, gripping my chin as he tilted my head to look at him, I clenched my thighs together in anticipation. "Is this okay?" He murmured, his soft eyes piercing into me.</p><p>"Yes," I nodded. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips before roughly letting go of my face.</p><p>"Lie down on your back," he ordered, pointing to his bed. I did as I was told, pushing myself up on my elbows to look at him. He leant over me, one hand wrapping around my neck as he ran his thumb over my bottom lip while his other hand trailed down my chest to cup my breast. "So, fucking beautiful," he muttered to himself before sliding two fingers into me without warning. I gasped in satisfaction as he pinned my down to the bed my throat, squeezing the sides tight. I squirmed and moaned at his contact, still unable to believe the effect he had on me with just two fingers. My walls started to clench around him, my body tensing and my moans getting louder, but he stopped and removed his fingers before I could reach my high. "You're not getting it that easily" he stated.</p><p>I opened my mouth to protest but he pushed the two fingers that had been inside of me into my mouth. I sucked on them, licking the taste of me off him. "Such a good little slut," his voice was raspy, and my stomach tensed in response. He let go of me completely for a second only to roughly grab my hips, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, and flipped me onto my stomach. I pushed myself back slightly, so I was stood, leaning over his bed with my feet on the ground to support me. I looked back at him over my shoulder as he pulled his boxers down and positioned himself at my entrance.</p><p>"Please," I whispered, he grinned at me and pushed himself inside of me, not giving me chance to get comfortable as he thrusted inside me. One hand snaked up my back and grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back causing my back to arch in pleasure. I gripped onto the sheets; my knuckles white. It didn't take long for me to near my climax again, my muscles tightening.</p><p>"Are you close?" He asked, and I let out a whine in response. "Not yet," he breathed, still pounding into me. "I don't want you to come until I say you can."</p><p>Oh gods... I thought. I didn't know how much longer I could go without finding my release. "Pl-please Draco" I stuttered, trying to hold back.</p><p>"Awww, are you begging me now? Are you really that desperate?" He mocked, rolling his hips as he pushed deeper inside me. Half of me wanted to cry while the other part of me was in absolute bliss. The hand that was on my hip moved between my legs and pushed down onto my clit as he started rubbing in small circles. I looked back at him to see a devilish grin plastered across his face. Fuck.</p><p>"Please Draco, I can't take much more" I moaned, he pressed down harder onto my clit, making me wait for it just a little while longer.</p><p>"Since you asked so nicely, you can come now," he growled into my ear as he leant forwards, tugging my hair again. My orgasm hit me hard, I cried out in pleasure as the tension released, biting down on my lip in a poor attempt to conceal my noise.</p><p>Letting out a loud, long groan of his own, Draco slowed down his hips as he finished. We were both panting in exhaustion. "Stay there a minute," he said before walking off somewhere. I don't think I had the strength to move even if I wanted to. He returned quickly and began cleaning up the mess between my legs and then dressed me in one of his oversized t-shirts before pulling me into bed with him.</p><p>He made sure I was okay as he kissed everywhere, he'd grabbed me and bruised me, I was fine, but I secretly liked it when he fussed over me. He was so sweet and cute, and I let him draw patterns up and down my back until I fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have to go?" I asked Draco. He barely looked in my direction as he began packing his clothes up ready to go home for Easter. I knew something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell me.</p><p>"Yes, they've sent me a letter saying it's urgent," he sighed, running a hand over his face.</p><p>"Will he be there?" the thought of Draco being anywhere near Lord Voldemort again made me sick to my stomach. I leant back against the headboard of his bed, hugging my knees.</p><p>"I don't know," he sighed.</p><p>"You're coming back though, right?"</p><p>"Yes, obviously," he snapped, and I glared at him.</p><p>"Don't talk to me like that," I hissed, "I can't help that I'm worried about you going home given the lovely experience I had last time with your family"</p><p>He glared right back at me. "They're still my family, Olivia."</p><p>I just hugged my knees tighter and chewed on the inside of my cheek again. "I'm sorry," I whispered in defeat.</p><p>He walked over to me and took my face in his hands, his thumb stroking my cheek bone. "Look Olive, I wouldn't go if it wasn't important, I didn't see them at Christmas so it's only fair. You have nothing to worry about, I'll be back before you know it." He lightly kissed my lips before going back to the pile of his clothes. It's just two weeks, I thought, I can manage two weeks without him.</p><p>Rory came with me to say goodbye as he got on his train. She hugged him tightly, the poor girl was more attached to him than I was.</p><p>~ Draco's POV ~</p><p>Truthfully, I was as worried as Olivia about going home. I couldn't let her know though; she had enough going on in that big brain of hers without worrying about me too. I didn't know why my parents had demanded that I come home for Easter, but I couldn't think of any good reason for it.</p><p>"Love you, I'll see you soon," I murmured into her hair as I hugged her tightly. I rested my chin on her head as I wrapped my arms around her, trying to remember this moment and the way she fit perfectly against my body.</p><p>"Love you too," she whispered back. When I pulled away, she had tears in her eyes, but she smiled up brightly at me anyway and I kissed her deeply.</p><p>"Ewwww!" Rory squealed, Olivia pulled away giggling as she looked back at her, sticking up two fingers, which in turn sent Rory into a fit of giggles. I just rolled my eyes at them.</p><p>"Ugh I forgot how immature you girls are, I'm leaving. Goodbye" I waved at them both and headed onto the train.</p><p>~</p><p>"Draco darling," my mum said, pulling me into a hug as I stepped onto the platform in London.</p><p>"Hi mum," I replied, half returning the hug. "Where's Father?"</p><p>"Oh, he's still back at the manor." A funny look passed over her face. "Here pass me your trunk, let's go home." I nodded and followed her.</p><p>"Oh, everyone is just so looking forwards to seeing you again, we missed you terribly at Christmas," she rambled on as we walked down the driveway to my house.</p><p>My gut twisted as the doors opened, Malfoy Manor had always been my house, but it had been years since it actually felt like home. It was cold and empty, just like my father.</p><p>"Draco," my father's voice echoed through the giant hallway. You wouldn't think he'd spent 7 months in Azkaban, he still dressed and acted as though he was the most important wizard to exist but deep down, I knew it had changed him. He was weaker, and he knew it too which made him act even more hateful in a poor attempt to make up for it.</p><p>"Father," I replied curtly, giving him a small nod. It was just two weeks, I reminded myself. Two weeks of this and I could go back to Olivia, my real home.</p><p>The days dragged by, it seemed as though all my family were staying here. Since failing my task in the astronomy tower and my father coming back from Azkaban, we were no longer a family of respect or power. And it seemed it was my family's new mission to do whatever it takes to get back on top in the Dark Lords eyes. I didn't like it one bit.</p><p>I'd so far managed to keep myself locked away in my room, my books keeping me company. I thought about writing to Olivia, but I couldn't risk my family finding out about her.</p><p>"Draco, get down here now," my mother's sharp voice cut through the house. I apparated down the stairs into the living room, standing in the doorway. I felt my father's hands come down on my shoulders, pushing me forwards. It took all my strength not to flinch and cringe away from him. As soon as my aunt Bellatrix stepped back from where everyone was gathered my stomach dropped. Shit. They had Potter knelt down next to the fireplace, and Ron and Hermione trapped against Fenrir Greyback. Only Potter's face was all swollen and puffy, as though someone had cast a stinging jinx on him. Smart of them, I bet that was Grangers thinking.</p><p>"Well Draco," my father said, "is it? Is it Harry Potter?"</p><p>I swallowed hard, looking between the three of them as they sat there looking at me with pleading eyes. "I can't- I can't be sure," I said. I couldn't give him up, I was better than this. I had to be better for Olivia. Besides, I didn't even want to think what would happen to them if I did admit that I recognised any of them, I knew my family and I knew what they were capable of. "I don't know." I looked down at the floor.</p><p>"Draco, look closely son," he hissed in my ear, I was shaking, and I mentally put up a veil over my thoughts, not trusting my aunt not to look. My father's hands gripped the back of my neck again as he spat in my ear. "If we were the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything would be forgiven, it will all be as it was" I swallowed again, not daring to look in his eyes. "Do you understand?" I nodded, keeping my head down.</p><p>"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr Malfoy," Fenrir Greyback piped up from somewhere behind me.</p><p>My father's face darkened. "Do you dare to talk to me like that in my own home," he bellowed out, this time I couldn't help but flinch away from the noise. My hands started to shake.</p><p>"Lucius," my mother hissed in warning, coming up behind him and pulling him away from me.</p><p>"Don't be shy sweetie, come over," my Aunt Bellatrix said, taking my hand and dragging me closer to my classmates that sat there, looking as petrified as I felt. I knelt down in front of potter, looking over his mess of a face. "Now if this isn't who we think it is Draco and we call him; he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure," she whispered in my ear.</p><p>"What's wrong with his face?" I asked, trying to drag this out as long as possible. I needed to think of a plan.</p><p>"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" She repeated, aiming her question to no one in particular.</p><p>"He claims it was just like that. Something he picked up in the forest I reckon," Fenrir chimed.</p><p>"Or run into a stinging jinx perhaps," Bellatrix added. "Was that you two?" She turned around, stalking over to where Granger and the Weasley boy were stood. I looked into Potters eyes, silently begging him to stay quiet. I offered him a small smile, a small promise that I would keep his secret. He blinked and I prayed that was his way of letting me know he understood. "Give me her wand, let me see what her last spell was," she demanded, letting out a joyless wicked laugh, "got you!" Her footsteps stopped and she gasped. "What's that? Where did you get that from?"</p><p>"It was in her bag when we searched her," I heard a deep voice say. I didn't need to look back to know it was one of Greyback's companions. "Reckon it's mine now."</p><p>I flinched again, turning around to look as I heard Bellatrix's magic lash out, attacking all of the trio's captures. "Are you mad?" One of them cried out, but she didn't stop attacking him until she'd grabbed the sword that he was holding from his hands.</p><p>"Put the boys in the cellar," she screamed, getting right in Grangers face. "I want to have a word this one, girl to girl."</p><p>My father grabbed Potter and Ron and dragged them down to the cellars, where I knew Luna and Mr Ollivander were being held too. My mind was racing, I didn't know what to do.</p><p>I couldn't watch as Bellatrix pinned Hermione down to the floor. "That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it?" She hissed in Grangers face. Hermione whimpered in fear as she tried to hold back her tears. "What else did you and your friends take FROM MY VAULT?" I jumped as she raised her voice.</p><p>"I didn't take anything," Hermione cried out. "Please, I didn't take anything"</p><p>"I don't believe it," my aunt stated, pulling up Hermione's sleeve. Granger let out a gut-wrenching scream that sent shivers down to the core of my bone as my Aunt started carving out letters into her skin. Oh gods no. I felt sick, I couldn't watch this. I stepped closer to my mother, turning my head away like the coward I am. I felt as though I'd been stood there for hours listening to Hermione scream, knowing there was nothing I could do. Now, she just lied there, lifeless on the floor. She was still breathing, slowly and as she blinked, a stray tear rolled down her face.</p><p>"Go get the goblin. I need to find out if this is true," my aunt hissed at me and I nodded, hurrying off down to the cellar.</p><p>My hands were still shaking as I opened the cellar door and I tried my best to compose myself. "Oi you, Goblin. Come with me," I said, I couldn't even look at Ron or Harry. I pushed the Goblin back up the stairs with my wand, I only had to act like this for one more week and then I was done.</p><p>I stood with my mother and father as Bellatrix began torturing the Goblin. I looked at Hermione again, still lied there with her arm and the word 'Mudblood' etched into her skin. Nausea twisted in my gut, I thought about all of the times I'd used that hateful word and regretted every single one of them as I watched the blood trickle down her arm. I wanted to go and help her so badly, but I couldn't bare to think what my family would do to me if I did.</p><p>"WHO got into my faults?" She growled, "Who stole it? Who stole it?" she was rambling on and the goblin gave a nonsense reply. Bellatrix sliced a knife across the side of his face. "Liar" she screamed. "Consider yourself lucky, Goblin." She walked over to where Hermione was lied. "Same can't be said for this one." It took everything I had in me not to run towards her.</p><p>With that, Ron ran from the top of the stairs. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, only just missing my aunt with his magic. Myself and my mother were quick to jump to our defences as Potter came out behind him, casting stupefy on my father.</p><p>I threw up every defence shield I could as the pair of them attacked me and my mum silently. She gave me a look and I knew she wouldn't attack them; only defend like I was.</p><p>"Stop!" Bellatrix shouted from behind us. We all turned and looked as she stood there holding up Hermione, her wand pressed against her throat. "Drop your wands," she commanded, and Hermione whimpered again. "I said drop them!" they both threw them onto the floor, their breathing heavy. "Pick them up Draco, NOW." I quickly ran and grabbed them both before returning back to my mothers' side.</p><p>"Well well well, what do we have here? Its Harry Potter," Bellatrix continued. "He's all bright and shiny and new again, just in time for the Dark Lord." I looked around for my father who was pulling himself up off the floor. I breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing that Potters spell hadn't completely knocked him out. "Call him," Bellatrix said. Everyone's head turned in my direction, but I looked down at the floor. I couldn't do it, I wouldn't. "CALL HIM!" She screamed this time. My fathers' cold eyes narrowed in my direction as he stepped forwards and pulled up his sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark.</p><p>A small squeaking noise came from above, catching everyone's attention. Dobby sat upon the top of the chandelier, twisting one of the bolts loose. My eyes widened as it came free and the chandelier came crashing down, right on top of where my aunt was stood with Hermione. Bellatrix screamed as she pushed Hermione forwards, unintentionally into Ron's arms and fell backwards out of the way herself. I jumped sideways to the floor, trying to avoid being hit by the shards of glass that flew across the floor as it shattered into a million pieces. Potter mirrored my movements and reached for my wand as I put my hands out to break my fall. I tried to grip onto my wand to stop Potter from taking it, but his grip was too strong as he ripped it out of my hands.</p><p>I saw my father run after Potter, but he hit him again with the stupefy spell, sending my father flying across the room. My whole body trembled with fear, I was completely and utterly helpless. </p><p>"You stupid elf," Bellatrix screamed, brushing the shattered glass from her dress. "You could have killed me!"</p><p>"Dobby never meant to kill, Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure," the cocky elf whined from where he was stood. My mother held up her wand ready to attack him, but he disarmed her before she had chance.</p><p>"How dare you take a witches wand!" she exclaimed. "How dare you defy your masters!"</p><p>"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" The group of them began to apparate away as Bellatrix lunged and threw her wand in their direction. They all disappeared, taking my wand and my aunts with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Olivia's POV~</p><p>Draco didn't come back on the train with the rest of the students. I'd stood waiting for him eagerly at the station for hours, but he never stepped off the train. My day was wasted pacing around the Slytherin common room, nervously chewing on the inside of my cheek as while I hoped he would turn up.</p><p>"Liv, he's not coming," Lola said to me as we both sat down on the sofa.</p><p>"He has to, he promised me he was coming back," I sighed, running a hand over my face. I was exhausted from worrying about him. </p><p>"I know but it's Malfoy, you know what his family are like." I just glared at her and pushed myself off from the sofa.</p><p>"I know Lola," I spat, "I'm going, I'm late for my session with McGonagall"</p><p>"Olive..." she sighed after me, but I just slammed the common room door behind me.</p><p>~</p><p>"How's the Animagus spell going?" McGonagall asked, her lips pursed as she stared me down, completely ignoring my bad mood.</p><p>"Good, this mandrake leaf tastes like shit though" I replied, arms folded across my chest and she chuckled.</p><p>"I know, only two more weeks though," she smiled. "And you know what you're doing with the potion?"</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded.</p><p>"Excellent. Let's work on Legilimency again"</p><p>I spent the next 30 minutes of our tutoring session trying to read through McGonagall's thoughts. Thank god she was good at Occlumency because I don't think I actually wanted to know what weird things she had going on in her head.</p><p>"Before you go Olivia." She said, "I know more than you think I do about the goings on in this school. I know about the extra classes you have being helping with Neville in the room of requirement, I just wanted to tell you I think you are incredibly brave and strong and no matter what happens I am proud of how far you have come."</p><p>I smiled at her, blinking away the tears in my eyes. "Thank you."</p><p>"Now, this conversation is not officially happening because if it was I could be fired" I frowned at her, "but theoretically, if I was aware of some students that were living permanently in the room of requirement, I would suggest that it may be smart for you and your friends to do the same and join them"</p><p>"Umm okay..."</p><p>"Run along now Olivia, I don't want to see any more of you except for these tutoring sessions. Okay?"</p><p>I nodded and hurried out the room. I packed up all my belongings, making Lola and Rory do the same and dragged them up to the room of requirement with me. </p><p>"Hey, Neville," I said softly as he opened the door for us. He was a comforting presence as the realisation that this would be my new home for the next few months hit me. </p><p>"Come on in, we'll get you some beds set up," he replied, taking Rory's bags for her as she bounced off towards a group of students her age. "No Draco still?" I shook my head. "Ginny didn't come back either, there's less and less of us every day."</p><p>"At least we've still got each other," he nodded at me, his mouth twitching as though he was stopping himself from saying something. I liked that most about Neville, he usually didn't have the balls to constantly push me and ask questions I really didn't want to answer.</p><p>"What's up with you and Lola?" He finally asked once we'd got all of our things set up.</p><p>"I don't know," I shrugged, "actually I do know I just don't want to tell you because it's my fault for being a bitch and I'm just not done being mad at her yet"</p><p>"Girls are weird."</p><p>"Tell me about," I said with a laugh.</p><p>~</p><p>Five days had passed by and I was going insane shut off in this room. I waited until everyone else had gone to sleep before heading down the stairs for a walk to clear my head. I didn't particularly have anywhere to go so I just mindlessly wandered around the hallways until I somehow ended up outside the door to the Slytherin common room.</p><p>"Liv?" A familiar voice behind me said. I whipped around to face Draco, frozen in shock at the sight of him. His hair was a mess and his dark circles had returned under his eyes. At least he was still alive, I thought. "Where the hell have you been?" He half shouted at me.</p><p>His words pulled me back to reality and I snapped at him "What do you mean where have I been, where the bloody hell have you been? You said you were coming straight back after Easter and you didn't, do you know how worried I was?" I could help but raise my voice at him as my worry turned into anger.</p><p>"Oh my god, I was 2 days later than I said I would be! I had shit going on!" He shouted back, and I saw something flicker in his eyes. "Do you know what a psycho you sound like, you're so god damn obsessed with me!"</p><p>"How dare you!" I boomed, "that is insane Draco, after everything that has happened, you think I'm being 'psycho' for worrying about you when I hadn't heard from you for two fucking weeks and then you don't come back when you said you would. Yeah, all right, okay I'm a psycho then! God forbid you actually let anyone care about you! I am so stupid, how could I have possibly thought that maybe, just maybe, you weren't a total narcissist!"</p><p>He just stood there glaring at me, hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers. "Fuck you," he spat. What the fuck was wrong with him.</p><p>"Fuck you too," I said, my chest heaving. "This is ridiculous, we can't keep doing this, I thought things were finally good between us." I sighed, pinching the bridge between my nose as my head started pounding.</p><p>"Are you coming inside?" He ignored my words, gesturing to the door of the common room.</p><p>"No," I said, standing my ground. "I'm not just going to let you treat me like this every time you go through something, it's so toxic."</p><p>"You still haven't told me where you've been! No one has seen you for five days! Were you with Neville by any chance? Oh yes, that sounds about right. I was gone two extra fucking days but that was all it took for you to crawl into his bed wasn't it?" He rambled on, getting himself worked up again.</p><p>"Enough." I snarled, more confused now than I was angry. How the hell had he changed again this much in two weeks, what the hell had happened to him. "You're a piece of shit Draco, I can't believe that's what you think of me."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just mad because I was worried about you too, I thought something bad must've happened to you." He sighed.</p><p>"That doesn't give you an excuse to flip out on me!" My hands shook as I willed myself to stay calm. "We can sort this out tomorrow when you've calmed yourself down. You better have a bloody good apology ready if you ever want me to speak to you again, okay?"</p><p>"I know, I will" he said softly, "How's Rory doing, is she okay? I presume she's off with you wherever you're both hiding."</p><p>"She's fine." I replied and stormed off back to the room of requirement.</p><p>"Good night, Olive." he called after me, but I just stuck my finger up at him over my shoulder. Prick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, Draco's back and is completely fine by the way" I said, gritting my teeth as I sat down between Lola, Neville and Seamus in the room of requirement.</p><p>"What?" They all replied simultaneously.</p><p>"Surely that's a good thing, why do you look like you're about to murder someone?" Lola added.</p><p>"He called me a 'psycho' for worrying about him so much!" I exasperated.</p><p>"Well..." Lola replied with a smirk as she laughed at me and I shot her a glare. "I'm kidding, you're definitely not psycho. Not to defend Draco because, that was totally uncalled for but, do you think maybe something happened during Easter and that's why he's being like that?"</p><p>"I don't know, it's just bullshit" I sighed. Neville placed a comforting hand on my back, and I leaned into his touch. "I'm going to try and get some sleep; I can worry about it all tomorrow."</p><p>"Night, we love you" they all called after me as I dragged my heavy body to my cot at the other end of the room. I didn't sleep though, despite the tiredness that permanently plagued my body, sleep felt a million miles away. My brain just churned up more and more things to worry about, it was never ending.</p><p>~</p><p>"Talk." I demanded, folding my arms across my chest as leant backwards against Draco's dresser in his room. I'd purposely stopped myself from sitting across from him on his bed because I wanted to be on my guard, ready to walk away if he started shouting at me again - I was not going to let that happen more than once.</p><p>"What do you want me to say?" he replied, smirking lazily at me as he stretched out across his bed.</p><p>"I will leave. If you want to sort this out, then talk. Tell me what's going on inside your head, tell me where the hell you were!"</p><p>"Okay fine, chill." He rolled his eyes but sat up a little straighter as he began telling his story. "Potter was there, as well as Granger and that Weasley boy." My head snapped up and I studied his face. He was being deadly serious. "Obviously, my family took that as an opportunity to get back into His Dark Lord's good books only Potter's face was all messed up from a spell, so they asked me to make sure it was definitely him before they handed him over." I blinked in surprise. Shit, it was bad.</p><p>"And did you?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No, I couldn't do it. I lied, told my aunt and father that I couldn't be sure, but it didn't matter because the spell wore off and they all saw him anyway."</p><p>"Wait, what?" I pushed myself upright off the dresser, shaking my head in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah so everything turned into a bit of a mess, I watched my aunt torture poor Granger. God I still hear her screams every time I close my eyes" he shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts, but I could still see the pain in his eyes as he carried on talking. "By the time my father had called The Dark Lord, they'd all managed to escape, with my wand I might add, so when he turned up and we had nothing to show him, it's fair to say he was not happy with us."</p><p>"Oh my god, are you okay? Shit Draco, I'm sorry! What do you mean they took your wand?" I walked over to him, perching myself down on the edge of his bed.</p><p>"I don't know Olivia. I don't think I've been okay for a long time but I'm getting there. Potter stole my wand, mum gave me hers but it's just not the same" he said quietly, holding up an unfamiliar wand to show me. I gave him a small smile, not quite knowing what to say. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I didn't mean any of it"</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry too." I sighed</p><p>"Your turn then, where have you been?" he said, his usual smirk returning to his face.</p><p>"McGonagall thought it might be safer for me, Lola and Rory to move into the room of requirement with Neville and Seamus and everyone. Especially given the track record I have with the Carrows, I feel like I have a death warrant looming over my head."</p><p>His eyes darkened as he took in my words. "So, I was right, you were with Neville? I fucking knew it! And not only that, you're staying with him! What a joke Olivia" he spat, clenching his jaw.</p><p>"Get fucked Draco if that's how you're going to be, I'm not doing this again. Neville is my friend; I don't care about anyone else the way I care about you and I never will! why can't you understand that!" I jumped up from his bed and headed for his door, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.</p><p>"Liv wait, I'm sorry! Don't go, please" he spoke so quietly, not daring to look in my eyes.</p><p>"And you had the nerve to call me psycho" I scoffed, sitting down again. He cringed away at the irony of everything he had said to me last night. "You can't keep behaving like this, it's not healthy."</p><p>"I know, I really am sorry." He pouted at me and I rolled my eyes, laughing at the sight of his poor attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Come on then, tell me what else you were up to while I've been gone"</p><p>I curled up into his side, I'd missed his company so much. As toxic as it was, I loved seeing Draco being jealous and arguing with me over stupid things, it was one of the few ways I actually knew he cared about me. Maybe I was a little bit psycho though, to be addicted to such an unhealthy relationship. The arguing and the fights, although exhausting and draining, I couldn't imagine being with Draco without them. It was what made it so exciting half the time, not knowing what to expect. I wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>I told him about the Animagus spell I had decided to do, and everything I'd been learning with McGonagall. I told him stories about the funny things Rory had said to me that he'd missed. He lied there, holding me tight, laughing at my jokes as he let me talk for hours and hours. He was my home.</p><p>"Please don't ever leave me again" I whispered as he nuzzled into my neck.</p><p>"Never again, I swear it," he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't remember exactly how or when it had happened, but Hogwarts wasn't Hogwarts anymore. There were dementors everywhere, the few students that hadn't moved into the room of requirement were being marched around the school grounds, all of us heavily beaten if we even breathed incorrectly. It was the not knowing, the constant waiting around for something to happen that was driving us all crazy. The Carrows and Snape seemed nice compared to what was waiting ahead for us. I hadn't seen Draco for what felt like weeks, he'd often sneak up to the room of requirement to see me, but he wouldn't let me risk being caught in the corridors out of hours, especially as the Carrows hated me enough already.</p><p>"It's going to be okay" Rory said as she placed her hand in mine, gazing out of the window next to me.</p><p>I smiled down at her, "I know, we're all gonna be just fine" I replied, squeezing her hand.</p><p>Her dark eyes twinkled, glowing a golden brown in the light as she smiled back at me. The black eye she'd gotten for refusing to practice curses on first years a week ago was starting to fade. Unsurprisingly, myself and Neville had taken the worst of the beatings in order to protect the other students, he looked the worst out of us all though. A loud commotion at the other side of the room pulled us both away from the window.</p><p>"Neville?" I asked, confused as his lanky body emerged through the secret passage. I hadn't even noticed that he'd gone.</p><p>"Look who I found" he replied, gesturing to the three bodies that followed him into the room. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione stood there wide-eyed as they took in their surroundings. The large group of students that had now gathered around the trio started applauding and cheering but I just stood there, staring at them all in confusion, my mouth twitching as I forced myself to bite my tongue and keep my mouth shut. Everyone seemed to jump at the idea of helping them defeat Voldemort but there was just something that was nagging the back of my mind, telling me that this was an impossible mission and I shouldn't put my life at risk for him.</p><p>"There's something we need to find" Harry said matter-of-factly, as everyone stared at him expectantly "something here, hidden in the castle and it may help us defeat you know who."</p><p>"Right, what is it?" Neville asked</p><p>"We don't know" Harry admitted</p><p>"Where is it?" Dean questioned, clearly getting as frustrated as I was.</p><p>"We don't know that either" I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer as I scoffed at his words, folding my arms across my chest. "I realise it's not much to go on" he added, giving me a pointed look.</p><p>"It's not something to go on" Seamus replied, earning a small smile from me. Lola had clearly rubbed off on him in a good way.</p><p>"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw" Harry said, swallowing hard. "It will be small, easily concealed, anyone any ideas?"</p><p>"How would we have any ideas from that?" I insisted</p><p>"Well there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem" Luna's soft voice cut in.</p><p>"Oh, bloody hell, here we go" I heard Ron mutter' and the same time as I rolled my eyes. The girl was so sweet but almost everything that came out of her mouth was nonsense.</p><p>"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw" she continued, looking around the room vacantly for support from the other students "Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous."</p><p>"Yes Luna, but it's lost. It has been for centuries" Cho explained, placing a comforting hand on Luna's back. "There isn't a person alive today who's seen it."</p><p>"Excuse me can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" Ron interrupted.</p><p>"It's a sort of crown, like a small tiara you dimwit" I responded, rolling my eyes which earned me a harsh glare from both him and Hermione. "I just don't see why we should have to put ourselves at risk-" I started only to be interrupted by a loud rumble of stone followed by fast footsteps. Everyone's attention was dragged away from the trio and towards where Ginny now stood, gazing towards Harry.</p><p>"Harry" she sighed, taking in the sight of him.</p><p>"Hi there" He replied, and Ron waved from behind him which Ginny ignored.</p><p>"Six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie First Year. I'm only her brother" Ron muttered, and I smirked.</p><p>"She's got lots of those though, but only one Harry" Seamus quipped, Lola and I both snorting at his words.</p><p>"Shut up, Seamus" Ron hissed.</p><p>"What is it Ginny?" Neville asked, getting impatient.</p><p>"Snape knows. He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmaede" she stated. Everyone's heads turned slowly to where the trio stood.</p><p>~</p><p>"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this time" Snape droned on. All of the students were gathered in the great hall, Snape's words hung in the air as an eerily silence wrapped around the room. I looked around for my friends and caught Draco's eye. I offered him a small smile, but he shook his head at me. "It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmaede."</p><p>The Great Hall buzzed with the whispers of the gossiping students, the excitement of knowing that Harry Potter was back distracting the younger students from the harsh reality of where we were. The rest of Dumbledore's Army and I kept our heads down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.</p><p>"Now" Snape continued, his loud voice once again silencing the large room. "Should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr Potter. They will be punished in a matter consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forwards, will be treated as equally guilty." Lola squeezed my hand next to me and I swallowed hard. Slughorn and McGonagall looked equally as terrified as the rest of us students.</p><p>Snape began to slowly descend down the stairs as he continued his speech. "Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr Potter's movement this evening, I invite them to step forwards." He stopped next to Neville and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Now."</p><p>Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall causing everyone's heads to whip to the back of the room. Louds gasps echoed out as Harry Potter walked forwards into the view of Snape.</p><p>"It seems, despite your exhaustive defences, you still have a bit of a security problem" he said cockily. The large doors opened up behind him as a large group of people, including Ron and Hermione, walked into the Great Hall. "I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood" Harry continued "Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them" he demanded.</p><p>Snape actually looked slightly scared as he pulled out his wand, reading to attack Harry. Only he was met with McGonagall as she pushed Harry out of the way. Everyone pulled out their wands in defence, including myself.</p><p>I sucked in a breath as McGonagall made the first move, red magic firing out of the end of her wand. Snape didn't fight back as he was pushed backwards, he only put up shields to protect himself from her spells. She kept going, knocking both the Carrows out too as she made her way closer and closer to where Snape stood, her magic not faltering once. My stomach was in knots as she kept going, I admired that woman's bravery. Snape disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke and smashed through the giant paned glass windows before McGonagall had chance to finish him off completely.</p><p>The large crowd of students began cheering excitedly as McGonagall began lighting up the great hall again, but I just looked across to Lola, who was still holding my hand tight. She wore the same bleak expression on her face as I did, we both knew this was only the beginning and the rest wasn't going to be that easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My hand trembled under the tight grip of Lola's as I still tried to process the events that had unfolded in front of me.</p><p>"He was a coward" McGonagall declared to no one in particular as she turned around to look at all of us students.</p><p>Suddenly a loud rumble echoed through the Great Hall, McGonagall reached out a hand to steady potter as he stumbled backwards onto the floor.</p><p>"Harry Potter..." an icy voice amplified throughout the room. From the twisted expression on Potter and McGonagall's face, I knew who the voice belonged to. My head whipped around, mirroring the other students as we tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. Silence came back once more as we huddled in close to one another, preparing for the worst.</p><p>A piercing scream broke the deafening silence and my stomach dropped. Potter moved towards where the screech was coming from to see a young girl crying out, her hands covering her ears. I looked around for Rory, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Another shriek came from the other side of the room, Potter once again following the noise. People around me started backing away, terrified at the realisation of what was going on. Where the hell was Rory?</p><p>"I know that many of you will want to fight, some of you may even think that to fight is wise" the blood curdling voice continued. My heart was pounding out of my chest, Lola had found Seamus and was clinging to him while I pushed past people in search for Rory. "Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed."</p><p>My stomach lurched again as I heard Rory's blood curdling scream pierce my own ears, the cold voice repeating its final words over and over again but all I could hear was Rory's pain. Shit. Where the fuck was, she?</p><p>"Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."</p><p>The echoes and rumbling stopped, every student stepping back to look at Harry Potter as he stood there, dumbfounded. I didn't have time to worry about him, I needed to find Rory and I needed to find her now.</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for? Somebody grab him!" Pansy called out.</p><p>Without a second thought Ginny stepped forwards in front of Harry, ready to protect him. She was soon followed by the rest of the students in Dumbledore's Army - including Lola and Seamus. From the movement of all the students I noticed Draco helping Rory up of the floor, wiping away her tears. I started to move towards them, but Draco nodded at me, letting me know she was okay, as if it wasn't obvious from the shaky but steady steps, she was now taking towards the group of people surrounding Harry Potter. I nodded back in thanks as I made my way next to her, squeezing her hand tightly and watched him slowly slip out of the room away from this mess.</p><p>Keys jangling and heavy footsteps now took all the attention away from the previous commotion to Filch who was now running into the Great Hall, shouting loudly while clinging onto that grim cat of his. "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"</p><p>"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!" McGonagall replied, exasperated.</p><p>"Oh... Sorry, ma'am." I couldn't even process what was happening as Lola and myself exchanged baffled looks at this man's stupidity.</p><p>"As it happens Mr Filch" McGonagall continued, pulling up her long dress slightly as she hurried down the steps towards him. "Your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall" she waved her wand to gesture at the few students in the same green uniform as me who stood there, including Draco.</p><p>"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to ma'am?"</p><p>"The dungeons would do." She said curtly. Lola and I hid ourselves between the other students around us as we watched Filch lead the rest of our house out of the hall. The rest of the students began applauding and cheering, but I just stood there and wrapped my arms around myself.</p><p>McGonagall stepped closer to where Potter, me and the rest of the students stood, worry and concern painted on her face.</p><p>"I assume you have a reason for returning Potter, what is it you need?" She asked.</p><p>"Time Professor, as much as you can get me." he responded.</p><p>"Do what you need to do, I'll secure the castle." Harry nodded and turned away from her, "Potter, it's good to see you" she added with a wavering voice.</p><p>"Good to see you too, Professor" he replied, offering up a small smile before hurrying off. "Hold the fort Neville" he said, placing a comforting hand on Neville shoulder as Ginny and the others followed him out.</p><p>I came up behind Neville, noting his shaky hands. "You have to be brave still Neville, just for a little bit longer. You're not alone, we've got your back." I grinned up at him, gesturing to Lola, Rory and Seamus who stood ready to fight behind me. He grinned down back at me, but I saw the fear in his eyes as he knew what had to be done.</p><p>Chaos had erupted throughout the school; students had begun running around everywhere. After giving Rory a once over to make sure she was okay I got stuck into helping put shields up around the grounds. I was mad at myself for letting Draco out of my sight, now I had no idea where he was or what he was doing. I couldn't shake the feeling that if I ever saw him again, it wouldn't be good.</p><p>"It's going to be fine Olivia; you'll see him again" Lola whispered to me.</p><p>"I know" I said, unconvincingly. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take without him, I needed him to be there for me so badly and it was breaking my heart that he wasn't here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Draco's POV ~</p><p>I straightened out my suit as I stepped out of the dorms. My mother's wand still felt weird in my hands, it just didn't respond to me the same way my own did, which was why getting my own back from Potter was now top of my to do list now I knew for certain he was back at Hogwarts. Shaking my head, I carried on walking up the stairs when a group of screaming, hysterical students ran past me. I frowned and looked in the direction to where they had come from and saw Goyle and Blaise run past me, equally as hysterical.</p><p>"What the...?" I mumbled to myself and apparated towards them in the hallway, grabbing onto the back of their jumpers before apparating the three of us outside to the courtyard.</p><p>Goyle was still screaming when I let go of him, wand held up in his shaking hand.</p><p>"Put that away before you hurt yourself," I hissed, looking him up and down, "and stop screaming too, you sound like a little girl."</p><p>"Oh Draco, thank god it's just you!" He sighed, pressing a hand to his chest while he tried to catch his breath. "I thought you were Lord Voldemort coming to take me away."</p><p>"What the hell would he want with you?" I asked</p><p>"I don't know, anything!"</p><p>"Trust me, you're safe from him if that's what you're most worried about" I snorted as he frowned at me.</p><p>"Whose wand is that? It's not yours!" Blaise chimed in.</p><p>"It's my mother's" I spat, "Potter stole mine and I need your help getting it back from him."</p><p>Evil smirks spread across their faces as they agreed to help me, and we made our way through all the rubble that now lied in the courtyard to where we knew Potter would be in the room of requirement.</p><p>~</p><p>He was stood there. His tall lanky frame was leaning over the table as he peered into a small wooden box, clad in his usual worn out, oversized clothes. Despite the dark light in the room, I could see the reflection of the diadem in his glasses. Anger flared inside of me and I pulled out my mother's wand, ready to fight, Blaise and Goyle doing the same as they stood slightly behind me.</p><p>"Well, well," I said, and he flinched at my words, jumping to face me. "What brings you here Potter?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same" he replied, walking towards us slowly.</p><p>"You have something of mine, I'd like it back." I spat.</p><p>"Well what's wrong with the one you have?" he was so nonchalant with his words it irked me; how dare he be so sarcastic to me when I could literally kill him if I had the chance. The stupid boy hadn't even pulled out his wand, not only that, I didn't see Granger or the Weasley boy anywhere near him for back up.</p><p>"It's my mothers. It's powerful it's not the same. Doesn't quite understand me. Know what I mean?"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix?" It was my turn to flinch at his words this time. "You knew it was me, but you didn't say anything." I faltered, my wand wavering slightly as I took in his words.</p><p>"Go on Draco," Goyle whispered in my ear, "don't be a prat, do it." I took a deep breath and held up my wand stronger, ready to attack.</p><p>Before I could open my mouth, Ron and Hermione came running in.</p><p>"Stupefy!" Granger shouted, her magic narrowly missing the three of us. I grunted, falling back slightly into the duo behind me.</p><p>"Adava Kadevra!" Goyle shouted and I put up a shield in preparation for their reaction.</p><p>"Keep them alive!" I hissed at them both as the room lit up in bright colours of green and blue as we silently battled between us.</p><p>My face burned hot as Goyle cast a Fiendfyre spell on the room, ginormous fire animals towered up high above us.</p><p>"I said keep them alive you blithering idiot!" I shouted at Goyle. I tripped over my feet, stumbling backwards, trying to put as much distance as I could between myself and the burning room. In front of me, Goyle was frantically shaking his wand, trying to stop the spell but it was only making it worse as the whole room began to catch alight.</p><p>Blaise grabbed me and pulled me towards him as we started climbing up the huge pile of artefacts in the room as a way to escape. I was panting, trying to climb faster as the flames grew hotter and higher. I could hear the quiet exclaims of terror from Blaise and Goyle to know they weren't too far behind me, I looked back to check and saw Goyle grab onto a loose chair which tipped backwards as he held on, pulling him down into the fire with it. His scream burned into my ears, drowning out the roar of the fire around me. I didn't have time to stop and mourn him, I had no choice but to follow Blaise and carry on climbing, only to realise we'd reached the top of the pile.</p><p>I looked at Blaise, his pained, fearful expression mirroring my own. I can't believe this is how I was going to die. I gripped onto the wooden object harder as it tipped slightly, my stomach dropped. Potter flew just above me on a broom, and I reached out a hand to grab onto him, but I missed, causing me to slip further off the wood.</p><p>"Fuck!" I cursed, trying to readjust my grip. Potter swooped down and flung me onto the back of his broom just as my hands slipped off completely, Ron doing the same with Blaise behind me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed my eyes shut as we flew out of the room.</p><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was lied on the floor, Blaise coughing his guts up beside me. I couldn't move, the weight of Goyle's death sitting heavy on my chest. He was an idiot, but he was still my friend, a very good friend at that. I closed my eyes, wishing it had been me who had fallen into that fire so I wouldn't have to feel like this, so I could put an end to all the shit I had caused.</p><p>I hear soft footsteps padding up towards me and what sounded like a dog sniffing around my head, but I ignored it, squeezing my eyes shut tighter. The animal near me started whining, nudging my arm with its wet nose. I opened my eyes, ready to shove the animal off me only to be met by bright green eyes staring down at me. I didn't have to look twice to know who those eyes belonged to as OLIVIA transformed back into her human form and helped to sit me up.</p><p>"So, you finished the Animagus spell then?" I managed to mumble out before I began coughing my own guts up.</p><p>"Yeah," she chuckled, rubbing my back gently. "And you were right, a wolf. Pretty cool, hey?"</p><p>"I knew you could do it," I replied, smiling up at her.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" She wasn't smiling back.</p><p>"Goyle's dead." I managed to get out between coughs. "Set fire to the whole room of requirement"</p><p>"Shit," she replied, still rubbing my back. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"No." I admitted, "are you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I need to go," I said, standing up now I'd caught my breath. She frowned at me, her hand gripping onto my arm tightly. "I'm not leaving, I just need to do something. I promise I'm coming back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Olivia's POV ~</p><p>I couldn't keep my focus on what everyone was saying as we set out our battle plan, I was too worried about Draco. I had this horrible feeling in my gut that something was wrong. I glanced sideways at Neville who was staring at me with a confused look on his face.</p><p>"What?" I asked.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know," I replied, and he nodded.</p><p>"I know what you're thinking. Go do what you need to do Olive, we've got this for now."</p><p>"Are you sure?" I swallowed hard, looking around the group as they all spoke between themselves. Lola's face was scrunched up in her concentration face as she was talking quickly to Seamus, I could tell she was trying to hide her anxiousness by the big hand gestures she was using. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if anything happened to them.</p><p>"Just come back as soon as you can."</p><p>"I will. Are you ready for this?"</p><p>"As ready as we'll ever be"</p><p>"Look after Rory for me?" I asked quietly.</p><p>"I will" he promised. I didn't let myself look back as I turned into my Animagus wolf form and ran off, following Draco's scent.</p><p>~</p><p>Being a wolf was a weird feeling that I still hadn't gotten used to yet. Everything was the same but slightly different, my hearing, sight and smell were so much better, but I felt vulnerable not being able to use my magic to protect myself. The world was duller too, I barely felt emotions and the colours were a lot less bright. It was a relief sometimes, to be able to escape into this form when things just got too much.</p><p>I followed Draco's scent outside to the courtyard, climbing through the piles of rubble and broken stone that lied everywhere until I spotted him lied unconscious on the floor, Blaise coughing his guts up behind him. My nose nudged at his arm as I tried to wake him up, but his eyes stayed closed. I panicked, struggling to get through to him as I could only cry in my wolf form, not able to call his name. I sighed in relief as his eyes finally snapped open, softening when he figured out who I was.</p><p>Back in human form I helped him sit up while he explained what had happened to the pair of them both. His eyes darkened as he told me about Goyle, I could feel him shutting off from me again, but I was hurting too much myself to know what to say to him.</p><p>"I need to go" he announced as he stood up. I gripped onto his arm, a silent plead for him not to go, I couldn't do this again. "I'm not leaving, I just need to do something. I promise I'm coming back." He leant down and kissed me lightly on the forehead before walking to the edge of the courtyard and apparating away. I was left, mouth slightly gaped as I'd just watched the boy, I love walk away from me once again, most likely into some horrible danger that I might not be able to save him from this time.</p><p>~</p><p>I made it halfway back to the Great Hall when I bumped into McGonagall and my friends walking towards the entrance of the school.</p><p>"What's going on?" I asked, running slightly to keep up with them.</p><p>"Let me get this straight professor" Neville said to McGonagall, completely ignoring me. "You're actually giving us permission to do this?"</p><p>"That is correct Longbottom" she responded.</p><p>"To blow it up. Boom?"</p><p>"Boom."</p><p>"Wicked" he exclaimed. "but how on earth are we going to do that?"</p><p>"Why don't you confer with Mr Finnigan. As I recall he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics"</p><p>"I can bring it down" Seamus insisted, interrupting them. Lola grinned, eyes shining bright with pride.</p><p>"That's the spirit. Now go." she ordered, and we hurried off.</p><p>~</p><p>A bright blue dome enveloped around the grounds, the shield that the older, stronger wizards had put up to try and hold off the death eaters for as long as possible. As I helped Seamus carefully mix all the ingredients together in order to rig the bridge. Beside me, Rory looked exhausted, sweat dripping down her temples as she poured her magic out, doing her best to help. Neville, Lola and Seamus were still going strong, but I could tell from their stances and their shaky wands they were equally exhausted. Every hit and attack from the death eaters outside against the shield sent ripples through my body.</p><p>"The shield won't hold them out for much longer Neville" I said, standing next to him as we looked out at the mass of people stood waiting to attack us.</p><p>"I know" he responded quietly.</p><p>"It's ready" Lola said to us as Seamus finished putting together the final piece of the bombs he had set up. We both nodded in response and I made my way to stand besides Rory as Neville walked to the opposite edge of the bridge. He would be the one to trigger the spell that would blow up the bridge, he didn't even hesitate to volunteer. The bravest person I knew.</p><p>The mass of death eaters began charging, a sea of black charging at us. Three died on the spot as they unknowingly ran through the shield causing the rest of them to stop in their tracks.</p><p>"Yeah, you and who's army?" I heard Neville shout in an attempt to taunt them.</p><p>"Stupid boy" Rory tutted besides me, still full of confidence despite her trembling legs.</p><p>"Be quiet" I hissed at her.</p><p>A final blow blasted through the magic, ripping the shield apart. One of the death eaters took a slow step forwards, testing to see if it was safe to cross. The death eaters began charging again as they realised the protections had been broken and Neville ran for his life towards where we stood.</p><p>I could do nothing but stand and watch from where I was stood as they began shooting spells at Neville.</p><p>"Not yet" I muttered to myself as he began firing his own spells in retaliation. There weren't enough of them on the bridge yet to blow it up and he wasn't close enough to take it down and get back to us safely.</p><p>It felt as though time was going by slowly, like they were running so slowly as they continued firing at each other. Neville's magic shot out of his wand as he turned around and hit the wooden bridge, setting light to one of the bombs we'd set up in the middle of the bridge.</p><p>"Shit" Ginny said, "he's still too far away"</p><p>The bomb exploded and sent us all flying in backwards. The whole bridge shook and set alight. My head smacked against the wooden bannister causing me to collapse onto the floor. I winced, brushing the dust off myself as I slowly stood up, a high-pitched ringing shot through my ears making me go slightly dizzy.</p><p>I looked up to see the fire chasing Neville, dancing on his heels. The bridge was falling apart quickly behind him, luckily taking most of the death eaters with it. The smell of smoke and burning flesh stung my nostrils.</p><p>"Neville!" Rory screamed, running towards him, slipping through my fingers quickly as I reached out to stop her.</p><p>Neville reached out as the bridge crumbled and burnt around him, but by the time Rory had reached him, the bridge had taken him with it. I froze in shock; I don't even think I was breathing. I could hear my blood pumping in my ears, my heart beating out of my chest. Rory stopped at the edge of the bridge, looking down at the chasm below, breathing heavily.</p><p>A few moments passed by before Rory's gasp pulled me from my thought as we watched Neville throw up his wand, hauling himself up onto the unexploded part of the bridge. I almost relaxed slightly until the man who seemed to have been the leader of the group that I attacked us climbed up after him and tried to pull Neville back down with him. Rory didn't even give him chance to realise what was happening as she kicked her heavy boot into his face, causing him to fly backwards into the dark ravine.</p><p>Without thinking, I ran over to them both and held out a hand to help Neville up, dragging them both back to the safety of where the rest of the group stood.</p><p>"Thanks" he muttered, holding up a hand to wipe the blood that was trickling out of my nose. "You good?"</p><p>"Think so, are you?" I winced again, my head now pounding.</p><p>"Still in one piece" he said, wiping his now bleeding forehead on the back of his hand.</p><p>"Don't you dare do that again," I insisted, letting out an empty laugh.</p><p>"Trust me, I won't," he said, laughing along with me.</p><p>"You are so much braver than I ever realised Neville." He just smiled at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all split up into small groups and headed our separate ways with a plan to meet in the Great Hall again. I willed my body to stop shaking as myself, Lola and Rory clambered through the rubble, keeping a look out for any sign of danger. Lola and I had made a silent promise with one another that the first call would be to protect Rory. None of us dared look each other in the eye anymore.</p><p>"Stop. I need to be sick" Lola announced, giving us no time to react as she ducked behind a pile of bricks and threw up everywhere. Rory looked at me, scrunching her nose in disgust. Her wild hair was blowing across her face as the wind picked up.</p><p>"Tie your hair up, it's getting in your way." I said, turning my back on the both of them as I glanced up at the dark sky.</p><p>"Okay. I'm done, let's keep going." Lola said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stormed past me, Rory following closely with her now braided hair.</p><p>The sound of my heavy boots crunching on the floor echoed through the silence in the courtyard. I gripped my wand tightly, terrified of every step we took closer to the Great Hall.</p><p>We walked up the steps slowly and stepped around a corner only to come face to face with a death eater. Instinctively, I shoved Rory behind me and flicked my wand at him, obliterating him before he even had chance to give us a second look.</p><p>"Keep moving. Stay on your guard" I whispered quietly to the pair of them.</p><p>A mob of screaming students ran past us in the opposite direction as the three of us launched ourselves down the flight of stairs. We ducked as a death eater flew across our heads, Rory knocking them to the ground as we pushed through the huge double doors that led to the Great Hall. Lola ran straight for Seamus who was desperately throwing his magic out as he was getting cornered by a death eater, sending out a stream of magic that cause the giant dark figure to collapse on the floor.</p><p>"What's the one thing I told you not to forget?" I hissed at Rory as I watched Lola pull Seamus behind a fallen table as she began cleaning his wounds.</p><p>"A shield is my best friend, I know I know, I'm on defence only" she said, smiling lazily at me.</p><p>"Good girl, stay out of trouble and go help Lola by fixing up the wounded." I replied, giving her a small smile, her eyes twinkled bright as she bounced off; eager to help despite the utter destruction around us.</p><p>I didn't know what I was supposed to do, everywhere I looked there was a dead body or a duel happening. It was complete chaos, impossible to tell who was winning or losing. There seemed to be an equal amount of dead bodies from both sides of the battle. I swallowed hard and knelt down next to a younger student and helped pull a sheet over a body that lied there, eyes closed and skin cold. As I stood up, two large black shoes appeared in front of me.</p><p>"Well well, if it isn't the bitch who bit me." A menacing voice said, the familiarity sending a shiver down my spine.</p><p>"You back for more already? Thanks, but I'll have to pass, it took me months to get the taste of your filthy hands out of my mouth." I replied, tilting my head cockily at Corban Yaxley as I twirled my wand around my fingers.</p><p>"I should've killed you when I had the chance, you won't be so lucky this time" he spat, aiming his wand at me. Every spell he silently fired at me, I bounced off with one of my shields. His moves were fairly predictable, so it was easy to anticipate where and when he was going to attack. I grinned lazily at him as I effortlessly blocked every spell, watching the rage boil up in his face fuelled my adrenaline, I kept reminding myself that he was still Draco's family and I wasn't going to be the one responsible for killing him, no matter how much I wanted to. He seemed to catch on that it learnt his pattern and switched up his attack which meant I had to step sideways in order to avoid being hit. I stumbled slightly and he took the opportunity to disarm me, snapping my wand in half before I had chance to get it back.</p><p>"You stupid STUPID BITCH!" He laughed at me, but I just stood there smirking at him.</p><p>"You think I need my wand in order to beat you?" I said, chuckling as I clenched and unclenched my fists at my sides. He frowned as I stared at him. "Confringo" I whispered, blasting him backwards into the wall. His head smacking on a pile of rubble. He groaned, rubbing his head as he stood up. His eyes fixated on me as he threw every spell he knew at me, the only thing I could do was hold up a shield to protect myself now that I didn't have my wand. There were only a few spells that I could do without it and I'd just used the most powerful one.</p><p>I refused to let myself show my fear as he got closer and closer to me, my shields holding up strong. I glanced sideways to see Rory heading in my direction, I tried to shake my head in warning, but those two seconds were all Yaxley needed to wrap his giant hand around my neck and shove me against a wall, his wand digging into my neck.</p><p>"Not so cocky now are you? I am going to drag this out as long as I can, make you suffer in ways you never thought possible." He whispered in my ear as he laughed softly. Fuck. I scratched at his hand with my nails and kicked my legs, trying to wriggle free from his grip but nothing worked. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as he squeezed harder, cutting off the blood supply to my head. One more minute and I would pass out.</p><p>"Stupefy!" I heard Rory scream next to me and Yaxley froze, letting go of my neck as he collapsed to the floor. I fell down, coughing as I got my breath back. "Olivia! Are you okay? Here, take my hand" she said, helping back up off the floor.</p><p>I looked up to see Yaxley getting himself back up of the floor, turning around, wand pointed at Rory as he snarled a spell at her. I transformed myself into my wolf form and leaped towards Yaxley. My jaw clamped down around his neck, the force of my leap knocked us both to the ground. His hands clawed at me, one hand scratching down my face as he tried to shake me off him, but I bit down on his neck harder until I felt his spine snap between my teeth. His body went limp beneath me, but I didn't let go until I'd completely ripped his throat out. The metallic taste of his blood flooded my mouth and I felt the warmth of it drip down my throat as I stepped backwards, turning back into my human form.</p><p>I turned around ready to hug Rory, to thank her for saving me yet again. My body went cold as I saw her tiny body lied completely still on the floor. My heart dropped through my stomach as I threw myself to her side, waiting for her chest to rise and fall as she breathed. But it never did.</p><p>"Rory!" I cried out. "Come on Rory, you're okay. You're gonna be fine, just stay with me." I sobbed hard, my bloody fingers gripping her own hand.</p><p>Her bright brown eyes were still open, staring lifeless at the ceiling above us. I lifted my free hand and brushed her loose hairs from her face.</p><p>"No no no no no no, this isn't happening. This can't be happening" I mumbled, my whole body began shaking as the realisation hit me. "Please Rory, I'm so sorry. Please come back."</p><p>"Olive?" I heard Lola's voice come up behind me. My head whipped around and I opened my mouth to explain to her, but only loud sobs escaped me. "Oh my god" she whispered, clutching Seamus's hand as they both saw the body that laid beside me, Seamus reaching out a hand to gently close Rory's eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" was all I managed to get out before the three of us completely broke down together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat there for what felt like hours. I don't remember when exactly, but Lola and Seamus had left me to mourn alone. I couldn't breathe, or talk or even do anything other than think about how much pain I was in. Nothing even felt real.</p><p>"Come on Liv, we need to get you cleaned up. You've got dried blood all over your face and mouth." Neville said softly, making me jump as he came up behind me.</p><p>"I can't leave her here." I whispered, refusing to take my eyes off Rory. I was still gripping onto her hand, stroking the back of it with my thumb.</p><p>"I know, but we have too. It's too dangerous to stay here."</p><p>"It hurts so bad Neville. She's gone and it's all my fault." I turned my head slightly to look at him. His own eyes were red and bloodshot, his skin red and blotchy, still covered in blood and dirt.</p><p>"I know but it is not your fault. Not one bit, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to that girl and you saved her in more ways than you could ever realise. Come on, we'll give her a proper send-off eventually, I promise. We just have to get through the rest of this first." He explained, offering out his hand to help me up, which I ignored by turning my back on him again.</p><p>I transformed into my wolf form, grateful for the numbness it brought with it, and curled up into her side. My chin rested on her chest and I closed my eyes, breathing in her scent, praying that I would feel her chest rise and fall once more. I didn't open my eyes when I heard Neville's footsteps walking away from me, I couldn't bare to watch him leave too.</p><p>~</p><p>"Olivia?" a voice spoke out. I jumped up and growled at the tall figure, instinct telling me to protect. "It's me, Draco." he tells me, his hands up to show his innocence.</p><p>I let out a huff of hot hair and curled back up at Rory's side. I was so grateful that I was in my wolf form, it meant I didn't have to look Draco in the eye and explain to him that it was my fault she was dead. That she had died to protect me.</p><p>He knelt down next to me, taking Rory's hand in his own. It took all my strength not to growl at him again.</p><p>"Rory..." he started softly as the tears began pouring from his face. "I am so sorry. I am sorry that I wasn't here to protect you like I said I would be. But mostly, I am sorry that I didn't tell you how much you meant to me while I had the chance."</p><p>I looked at him as he took a shaky breath, the emotions gnawing their way back into my heart despite my wolf form. I'd forgotten what a soft spot he had for Rory and how close they had grown in the last month, it broke my heart even more too see him in this much pain.</p><p>"I will never forget the kindness you showed me, despite how wary you were of me. Not once were you scared of me though, not once did you look at me like I was some hideous monster. You are smart, courageous and brave. You are so brave Rory, braver than I could ever be, I hope you take that with you into your next life. You were too good for this world, taken from us far too soon, but we'll see you again, however you end up coming back." He lifted a hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his fingers before gently resting those fingers on her forehead.</p><p>He sat like that for a few minutes, his eyes closed as he took in his final moments with her. He picked up a small bunch of lilies off the floor beside him that I hadn't noticed earlier and placed them in her hands, resting them on her chest. He took a deep breath and turned to look at me.</p><p>"Olivia, talk to me." He said softly. I just blinked at him, as selfish as it was for me to stay like this, I didn't want to feel the pain again. I didn't want to tell him that I'd just killed someone. Someone who he'd known his whole life. "Please, I need you." He begged.</p><p>I stood up and moved the short distance towards him, my paws meeting his knees. I sat down, keeping my head low. He ran a hand through the fur on my cheek before pressing his forehead against mine.</p><p>"Shift." His voice was still quiet, but it no longer held the softness it had before. "Shift back so you're human, now." His tone was stern but by no means was it harsh or hateful, I couldn't help but obey him. I took a deep breath and changed back, a wave of pain and sadness crashing into me like a brick wall.</p><p>"Tell me what happened." He insisted.</p><p>I looked up at him and swallowed hard before telling him my story of what had happened since I'd last seen him, leaving out as much details as I could. He just sat there and listened, taking in every word I spoke. Once I'd finished explaining, I felt slightly better. It still hurt, but it felt as though there had been a heavy weight lifted off my chest.</p><p>"I killed him." I admitted, "I killed Yaxley, I ripped out his throat with my teeth." I hung my head down again, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes, that I'd killed someone. That I was a heartless monster. I wondered if he'd ever look at me the same again.</p><p>"He had it coming," he replied, a small smile tugging on his lips as the light humour danced through his words. "Plus, that explains the blood all over your mouth." I didn't smile back.</p><p>"Look at me," he ordered, his stern voice returning. When I still didn't bring my head up, his gentle hand gripped my face and tilted my head up, so I had no choice but to look in his eyes. "This is a war Olivia, we either kill or be killed. You cannot blame yourself for any of this, I won't let you. This changes nothing about who you are. It does not make you a monster, it makes you brave." I blinked back the tears as he continued, his soft eyes never leaving my face. "I love you. You are mine and I am yours. I choose you and I'll choose you every day for the rest of my life, if you'll let me."</p><p>"I don't have enough words to tell you how much I love you Draco. You're the part of me I'll always need. Please don't leave me ever again," I sobbed quietly into his chest as he held me tight against him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Draco's POV ~</p><p>Olivia and I pushed our way through the crowd that had gathered in the courtyard. I willed myself not to breakdown as I took in the destruction that surrounded us all. My stomach dropped at the sight of the unmistakable dark haired body that hung lifelessly in Hagrid's arms, getting rid of any shred of hope that anyone had left.</p><p>"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort announced, earning himself a round of laughter from his mindless followers. My parents stood front and centre of the mass of people. Instinctively, I took a step closer to Olivia at the sight of them. "And now is the time to declare yourself." Voldemort continued, "come forward and join us or die." The words clung to the air, a promised threat as no one dared to move. </p><p>"Draco," my father hissed, beckoning me forwards towards them. Olivia stiffened besides me. </p><p>"Draco," my mother whispered softly. I couldn't do it, I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't go back to them. I swallowed hard, willing myself not to cry as I stared back at them. </p><p>"Draco!" My fathers harsh voice caused everyone to turn at look at me, waiting to see what I would do.</p><p>"Come," my mother added expectantly. I looked down at Olivia, who was already looking back up at me, her green eyes sparkling brightly. She smiled softly at me, nodding slightly and squeezed my hand reassuringly before turning to look at my parents, a hateful smirk plastered across her face. My heart swelled with pride and love as I squeezed her hand back, I had my new family right next to me and she was more than I could have ever hoped for. I looked back across to my parents and stared cooly, showing them that I had made my choice. And I was never going back. </p><p>Neville took a slow, heavy limp forwards. And then another. And another. Olivia started to move next to me but I held her back as he stood up tall and proud.</p><p>"Well, I must say I'd hoped for better." The dark lord said, earning himself another round of laughter from his death eaters.</p><p>"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," he started.</p><p>"Stand down, Neville." Seamus interrupted.</p><p>"People die every day," he continued, ignoring his best friends protests. "Yeah, we lost Harry tonight, and many others, but they are still with us, in here" he gestured to his heart. A stray tear rolled down Olivia's cheek, the lump in my throat returning as I thought back to Rory.  "They didn't die in vain, it's not over!"</p><p>Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arm's, collapsing on the floor at the same time that Neville pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat he was carrying. Fuck.</p><p>"Potter!" I shouted as I ran forwards and tossed him my mothers wand. </p><p>"Confringo!" Potter shouted, catching the wand with ease, aiming at The Dark Lord. </p><p>Screams echoed through the courtyard as students began running back into the castle for safety. Even some of the death eaters began disappearing as Voldemort went berserk, firing spells right back at Harry, who was now running for his life, hiding where he could behind what was left of the castle. I looked for Olivia and spotted her heading towards me. I grabbed her arm, pulling her along with me as we followed the mass of people running inside.</p><p> A spell hit the wall beside us, blasting it apart and I dived on top of Olivia, hiding us both behind a large piece of rubble. My ears were ringing from the blast and my head was pounding, I couldn't hear anything. Next to me, Liv's full body had started shaking as she pressed her hands to her ears.</p><p>"Liv, we gotta move!" I tried to say but my voice sounded all fuzzy and muffled. Neither of us had our wands to protect us and we couldn't hide here forever. The high pitched ringing in my ear was getting louder and I felt my warm blood dripping out of them down the side of my face. "Liv!" I shouted, shaking her on the shoulder. </p><p>She looked up at me, her eyes wild with fear. She started saying something to me but I couldn't hear a thing she was saying. I just shook my head and dragged her up of the floor with me. I took one last look behind me to see my parents retreating across the bridge on foot. For once, I thought, they'd done the right thing. At least I knew they were alive and safe for the time being, that was one less thing to worry about. Liv grabbed my hand, pulling me back from my thoughts as we headed back into the castle.</p><p>~ Olivia's POV~</p><p>"Draco, slow down! I can't fucking breathe!" I tried to stop and catch my breath but he just held on to my hand harder and kept pulling me along. </p><p>"We can't stop Liv, we have to keep moving! It's not safe!" He was frantically looking around, making sure that no one was following us. I felt dizzy and my head was still pounding from the blast that had nearly knocked us out before. </p><p>"Where are we even going? We don't have a plan or anything!" God I was so thirsty, my tongue was sticking to the roof of my mouth. Draco opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Neville flying through the doors after being hit by one of Voldemort's spells. His head smashed against the floor as he landed, knocking him unconscious. </p><p>"Neville!" I screamed, running for him but Draco pulled me back against him, one of his hands pressed firmly against my mouth so I couldn't speak.</p><p>"Be quiet!" he hissed, "and don't move." I tried to fight him but stopped, going completely still as I watched the Dark Lord step over Nevilles body. Draco moved his hand from my mouth but gripped onto my arms as he held me close to him. I couldn't do anything but watch as two of the most savage looking death eaters followed the Dark Lord into the castle, moving towards Neville. </p><p>"Don't even think about it, Olivia." Draco muttered, tightening his grip.</p><p>"I have to! I'm not just going to stand here and watch another one of my friends get killed!" I whispered, shaking free from his hold. </p><p>"And I don't want to stand here and watch you get killed!" I just sighed at him, staring back at his worried eyes. </p><p>"Help me then." I turned my back on him, turning into my wolf from again and stalked over to Neville. The larger of the two death eaters had his wand ready, aimed at Neville. I leaped over, my jaw wrapping around his wrist, snapping it in half so he dropped his wand which went sliding across the floor and landed at Draco's feet. </p><p>"ARGH!" He screamed out, cradling his broken arm as he collapsed on the floor. I stood at Nevilles feet, baring my teeth to the pair of them as Draco picked up the wand, a wicked, evil smile spread across his face as he looked them up and down, leaning backwards against the wall nonchalantley with his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>"Draco..." The second Death Eater warned, "you don't want to do this, think about which side you're really on."  He took a step towards, wand pointed to Draco and I growled at him. "Tell your dog to step aside, boy. She needs a tighter leash."</p><p>"Nice to see you again Thorfinn," Draco nodded at the man before turning to face me. "You heard him Liv, step aside." I smiled to myself, leaping out of the way as he fired a spell at the hideous man. </p><p>"Imperio!"Draco shouted, aiming perfectly. I changed back into my human form, grinning as I stood next to him. "Drop your wand." Thorfinn blinked at us both, sweat dripping down his temples as he tried to resist Draco's command but failed as he opened his hand, letting his wand drop to the floor. "You will not fight, speak or move from the spot you are stood in unless told otherwise."</p><p>I watched his eyes gloss over as he submitted to the spell, falling into a trance like state. "Will he remember all this when the spell wears off?"</p><p>"Yeah, he will. Why, what are you planning in that twisted mind of yours?" He winked at me.</p><p>"Just thinking of all things I could do to get back at him for calling me your dog." I shrugged walking over to where they both stood. The man visibly flinched as he realised what was going to happen despite being under the spell. </p><p>"What do you want me to do, Liv? He's all yours."</p><p>I made a point to think about it. I wanted him to hurt, badly. But now I didn't have an adrenaline rush to keep me going, the thought of having to actually do it made my stomach churn. I looked over to where Neville was laid and the huge body of the Death Eater I'd bitten that was curled up next to him. </p><p>"First, he's going to kill his friend over there." My voice was quiet but strong and Draco's eye widened as he took in my words. "Then, he's going to walk away from here, leaving us and Neville alone. If anyone stops him, he's to turn himself in as a Death Eater who murdered one of his own."</p><p>I watched as Draco repeated my words to Thorfinn, his voice growing quieter and quieter as the weight of the scenario settled on him. When he was done I wrapped my arms around his waist burying my head in his chest as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the sound of Thorfinn snapping his friends neck. Once he had gone, Draco pressed a kiss to the top of my head and pulled away. </p><p>"Now what?" He asked. </p><p>"Neville!" I said, running forwards as his eyes flickered open. </p><p>"Olive?" His voice croaked out. </p><p>"Oh, thank god you're awake!" I muttered, falling to his side. "How's your head? Are you okay? Have you hurt anywhere else?"</p><p>"Liv, I'm okay. What happened?"</p><p>"Draco saved your life" I said, grinning at him. </p><p>"I helped, slightly." Draco added, "do not mistake that for us being friends, Longbottom." Neville just shook his head as he slowly sat up and got to his feet. He pulled out the sword from beneath a pile of rubble and held it up in front of him. </p><p>We followed Neville back out to the courtyard, Draco and I armed with the wands we took from the Death Eaters and Neville with the Sword of Gryffindor. Draco stopped me in the doorway though as Potter shot out a blast of magic which collided directly with a blast from Voldemort. </p><p>The world seemed to move in slow motion as we watched a giant green snake chase Ron and Hermione down the stairs, Ron desperately fired out a spell of his own which did nothing to stop the snake as he fell backwards onto a pile of bricks, his arms wrapped around Hermione as he pulled her close to him. At the last second, Neville stepped in, swinging his sword upwards as he decorated the snake. Draco and I ducked down to avoid the dark cloud of smoke that blew up out of the snake, filled with shadows of the Dark Lord's face. </p><p>My eyes moved to where Potter was stood duelling Voldemort still, their magic disappearing as Neville destroyed the final Horcrux. Harry's red magic fired out of his wand one more time, slowly engulfing the green of Voldemort's counter curse with his disarming spell. Suddenly, all the magic cut out and the elder wand went flying through the air, landing in Harrys hand as tHE Dark Lord collapsed to the floor. He began crumbling apart and let out a futile yell that was quickly cut off as he finished crumbling into ash that was blown away. </p><p>"Oh my God," I mumbled, clinging onto Draco as I collapsed backwards into his embrace. </p><p>"It's over. We won, we're safe now." He whispered over and over again, I think to tell himself more than it was to tell me. </p><p>"Where's Lola?" I almost shouted, snapping back to reality. "Oh my god, LOLA!" I screamed. I stood up and ran down the stairs into the courtyard screaming her name over and over again. I looked around but I couldn't see her anywhere in the mass of people that were now celebrating the win. "LOLA!" I screamed again, panic rising up in my chest.</p><p>"OLIVE!" I heard a voice shout behind me. I whipped around and spotted her running towards me from the other side. "OLIVIA!"</p><p>"OH MY GOD, LOLA!" I cried out, sprinting towards my best friend. We collided half way, breaking down into sobs as we collapsed to the fall in each others embrace. </p><p>"I couldn't find you anywhere!" she whispered through her sobs, stroking the back of my head. "I thought I'd lost you too!" </p><p>"Are you okay? Is Seamus okay?" I blurted out, pulling back slightly so I could take in the sight of her. </p><p>"We're okay Liv. We're all gonna be okay," she replied, pulling me back into her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~  5 years later ~</p><p>I smiled at the white-blonde haired boy sat in front of me. Every day since we had left Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had taken it upon himself to make me the happiest person alive. It had been a difficult few years, we both went through really dark times. In the first year after everything had happened, I woke up to Draco screaming and crying more times than I could remember, scratching at the permanent mark on his arm until it was raw and bleeding. I made sure I was there for him every time, to remind him that he was alive and safe and none of it had been his fault.</p><p>"You're staring again, Olivia." Draco clicked his tongue at me, looking up from his book. He was curled up on the sofa opposite me wearing a white shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, looking as handsome as ever. 4 years ago, he had gone to Luna and asked her to fix his scar-slashed mark. She'd created the most beautiful tattoo sleeve of flowers and snakes. The flowers bloomed with his moods, shielding him from any harm. Lola and I had got a matching bunch of lilies on the inside of our upper arm too, so that Rory could be with us still.</p><p>"I don't care," I replied sticking my tongue out. He put his book down and walked across to me. I giggled as he picked me up and pulled me onto his lap.</p><p>"You're lucky I love you so much" he whispered, his teeth nipping at my neck. I sighed, leaning into his touch.</p><p>"I think you're the lucky one!" I replied, swatting him playfully in the arm as he pinched me. He wasn't, I was the lucky one. He loved me so much and he had made sure I knew that every day we spent together. I hadn't been able to bring myself to transform myself back into my wolf form since that day. The memories of me ripping out Yaxley's throat haunted my dreams enough without going back into the body that actually did it. Draco had coaxed me back to reality every time I woke up in a pool of my own sweat and tears, talking me through everything. Not once did he push me to transform again, not once did he push me past what I was comfortable talking about.</p><p>"Hmm, you're right. I definitely am," he mumbled into my mouth as he kissed me. I never got used to how good he made me feel, every touch and kiss still felt as magical as the first time.</p><p>A knock at the door pulled us back to reality, Draco groaned when I climbed off him, pouting as he stood up, following me to the door.</p><p>"Daddy!" a tiny voice squealed, running straight past me as I opened the door.</p><p>"Mallory!" Draco squealed right back, sweeping her up in his arms, spinning her around. The look of pure happiness on his face made my heart swell, he loved that girl so much. She was the spitting image of him, gorgeous long blonde hair that curled at the ends and his smile that beamed across her face permanently. The only difference were her huge brown eyes that were always wide and bright with excitement.</p><p>"Hey! Thank you for having her this weekend, I hope she wasn't too crazy." I said, pulling Lola in for a hug.</p><p>"Not a problem," she said, waving her hand in dismissal. "I love spending time with her!"</p><p>She followed me into the living room to where Draco was now sat with Mallory perched on his knee, bouncing her up and down as she told him everything she'd been doing.</p><p>"Mama look!" she shouted, leaping off Draco's knee, twirling around so she could show me the new dress and tiara she had on. "Auntie Lola and me went shopping and now I'm a princess!"</p><p>"I can see! And what a beautiful princess you are, Mal!" I replied, grinning at her. "I hope you said thank you to her." I turned and raised my eyebrows at Lola who just shrugged, cringing away from my stare. She always spoilt the girl rotten.</p><p>"Seamus wanted to buy her the matching shoes and bag too but I managed to persuade him not to, be happy thats all she came back with" I just shook my head, laughing.</p><p>"Uncle Seamus let me have a tea party with REAL tea and cakes!" She said proudly, she still couldn't pronounce some of her words properly so it came out more like 'Un-tel Smus'.</p><p>"Oh, did he now?" Draco said as she grinned up at him, nodding eagerly.</p><p>"He said because 3 now that means I'm a big girl and I get to have big girl tea parties, which means we can have big girl tea parties too!"</p><p>"You can have whatever you want Mallory," he said, kissing her on the cheek before she pushed out of his embrace, running off to play with her toys. "Are you both still coming next week?" He asked Lola, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"Of course, we would never miss it. I can't believe it's been 5 years already." Lola squeezed my hand tight, giving me a sad look.</p><p>5 years since Rory had died. 5 years since the worst day of lives and it still didn't hurt any less. I don't think I could have got through it without my friends, every year they came round and we mourned all the lives that had been lost that day.~</p><p>"You okay?" Draco whispered to me. I rolled over and faced him in our bed, Mallory still lied fast asleep between us.</p><p>"Yeah, I just can't sleep. Are you okay?" I glanced at the clock on the beside table next to Draco. 4:15am.</p><p>"Yeah of course. I love you, Olivia."</p><p>"I love you too, Draco."</p><p>"It would've been her 18th birthday today," he sighed, "I still miss her so much."</p><p>"I miss her too." I gently stroked my fingers down Mallory's cheek. "Did you speak to your parents again about them coming this weekend?"</p><p>"My mother's coming, she misses Mal too much not to. But, my father's still sulking about the last time he came round." He smirked as he remembered how at Mallory's third birthday party I had hexed him, calling him a coward for the missing her first two and the way he had spoken to Draco. It was still better than anything I'd ever got from my parents, they'd not made any effort at all. Thankfully Lola's parent's were there for us though, treating Mallory as if she was their own granddaughter.</p><p>"I've already apologised twice and have promised to be on my best behaviour around him, what more does he want from me!" I huffed.</p><p>"We both know that's a promise you can't keep" he chuckled as I pinched his arm, "you and that temper of yours." I just glared at him making him laugh even more.</p><p>"Be quiet and get some sleep, otherwise you'll be stuck entertaining this one for the next 6 hours." I said, smiling as I snuggled into the comfort of them both. The only family I would ever need.</p><p>~Draco's POV~</p><p>"Neville!" I shouted, spotting my best friend walk out into the garden, hand in hand with Luna.</p><p>"Hey, Draco!" He grinned, pulling me in for a hug. "How you doing? How's Liv?"</p><p>"We're as good as we can be, she's sat over there by the flowers if you want to see her. Can I get you a drink?"</p><p>"Yeah, please. I'll just go say a quick hello to her." I watched him head over to the bench where Olivia was sat in the garden. It was where she spent this day every year, looking at the lilies that we'd planted there.</p><p>Mallory spotted Luna and ran straight for her, she was definitely her favourite person, even more so than me. She was telling Luna about the butterflies she'd found in the garden and was dragging her along to look at them. Luna was eagerly following her, asking Mall questions about them as though it was the most interesting thing she'd ever heard. </p><p>"So, is today the day you finally ask the question?" Neville said, walking back to me as I handed him his beer.</p><p>I just shook my head. I had meant  to ask Olivia to marry me for years now, I just could never get the timing right and then we had Mallory and then it just felt like the moment had long gone.</p><p>"Aw come on Draco man, you've been together 6 years! You've got a kid together! What are you waiting for, she's obviously going to say yes?"</p><p>"I don't know, I feel like I've just left it too long now you know? And what if she doesn't want to get married, we're both happy with the way things are now." I didn't need to marry her, I knew we loved each other and signing a piece of paper wouldn't change anything.</p><p>"All I'm hearing is excuse's, Malfoy."</p><p>"Be quiet Neville, I don't see you down on one knee yet either!" I replied to which he just glared at me.</p><p>Mallory was off playing with Potter and Ron's children, even though she was quite a bit younger she still insisted on being involved in all of their games. She is so smart and brave like Liv, just as stubborn too, I was glad of it though. I loved my girls so much. I see so much of Rory in her as well. I'm sometimes taken aback when she looks up at me with those big brown eyes of hers, and I have to remind myself that it's not actually Rory I'm talking too. I know they would have loved each other.</p><p>The day passed by in a blur as usual. My mother had stopped by like she promised but my father hadn't come, I wasn't surprised but it still hurt to know he didn't love his family enough to be there for us when we needed him. </p><p>"Hey," I said as I sat down next to Liv on the bench, handing her a hot chocolate. She smiled gratefully at me, taking the mug out of my hands as she sipped tentatively on it.</p><p>"It hurts so much," she whispered. "I can't help but feel guilty still."</p><p>"I know, so do I." She rested her head on my shoulder, taking my hand in hers. "I'm so proud of you Liv, you never fail to amaze me. Every day there is something new that makes me love you even more than the day before."</p><p>"Oh give over you soppy bastard!" She chuckled, but I could hear the little break in her voice. She was strong but I could see in her face how exhausted she was.</p><p>"I couldn't have done any of this without you Liv. You and Mallory are the greatest things that have ever happened to me and I'm so grateful that I'm still around to watch her grow up with you, I mean it."</p><p>"I love you, Draco." 5 years on and I still felt like the luckiest bastard alive to be hearing those words. I'd never get tired of it.</p><p>"I love you too, Olivia. I'll never stop loving you."</p><p>~</p><p>In the end, we all just want someone that chooses us. Over everyone else. Under any circumstances. We all deserve to be chosen undoubtedly, over and over again. Find your person, make the right choice and hold on to them forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>